


Perfume

by smil3x



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Grumpy Alec Lightwood, M/M, ale jeszcze więcej perfum, bo gdzie ma się poznać malec jak nie na imprezie, dużo brokatu, i świeci, impreza, magnus jest sassy jak zwykle
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-15
Updated: 2017-06-15
Packaged: 2018-11-14 09:27:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 37,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11205147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smil3x/pseuds/smil3x
Summary: Podobno perfumy to najbardziej intensywna forma pamięci.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Witam was na moim ff o malecu, mam nadzieję, że wszystko się spodoba! Starałam się jak umiałam, przysięgam!

Alec Lightwood nigdy wcześniej nie był tak źle nastawiony na jakikolwiek pomysł, chociaż, na co dzień mierzył się z morderczymi demonami, które z wielką chęcią zabiłyby go bez żadnych zahamowań. Lubował adrenalinę, ale jego „praca", jeżeli w ogóle można było tak to nazwać, była raczej jego obowiązkiem niż przyjemnością. Co innego Jace. On kochał pakować się w największe bagno, jakie mógł zgotować los. Był całkowicie nieodpowiedzialnym człowiekiem, który traktował zabijanie demonów, jako zabawę. Cóż, nie była to wcale taka zabawa. Przecież obowiązkiem wszystkich Nocnych Łowców było chronienie Przyziemnych. Niektórzy po prostu pojmowali to zupełnie inaczej, niż powinni.

Jednak pomysł Izzy był totalnie idiotyczny. Wykraczał poza jakiekolwiek granice, każdą skalę. Oczywiście tylko Alec tak uważał, ponieważ gdy próbował wyperswadować ten pomysł swojej siostrze, nawet sam Jace, jego Parabatai, nie poparł go, a odwrotnie, poparł Isabelle. Tego było już za wiele, a najstarszy Lightwood wiedział już wtedy, że nie uda mu się wiele zdziałać w tej sprawie.

-Alec, nie rozumiem, dlaczego uważasz to za jakąś karę gorszą od śmierci! -powiedziała niezadowolona Izzy, krzyżując ręce na swojej klatce piersiowej, przez co wyglądała, jakby rzeczywiście miała jakiekolwiek słowo w tej sprawie.

-To nie tak, że uważam to, za coś, co może mnie wykończyć, po prostu nie mam ochoty na twoje głupie imprezy, dobrze? Nie każdy lubi imprezować codziennie, przez cały czas z innymi ludźmi i w różnych miejscach. Różnimy się od siebie, jakbyś nie zdążyła się zorientować -mruknął Alec, odwracając się plecami do swojej siostry, która momentalnie zbliżyła się do niego, stukając o posadzkę niebotycznie wysokimi szpilkami.

-Rozumiem, że masz mnie dość, ale... -urwała, ponieważ jej starszy brat gwałtownie odwrócił się w jej stronę ze zmarszczonym czołem.

-Oczywiście, że nie mam cię dość Izzy. Nigdy nie będę miał cię dość. Po prostu mam dość imprez i do tego jeszcze te wszystkie sprawy związane z Instytutem. Chciałbym w końcu wyspać się na trening, ponieważ ostatnio -przestał mówić, gdyż jego siostra przewróciła oczami z niezadowoleniem.

-Nie chce mi się tego słuchać Alec, masz życie poza tym wszystkim i chciałabym, żebyś z niego korzystał. Jesteś za młody, żeby myśleć tak dużo o poważnych sprawach. Muszę dopilnować, żebyś nie przegapił momentu twojego życie, kiedy autentycznie wyglądasz gorąco i masz szansę, by kogoś owinąć wokół palca -wytłumaczyła spokojnie Isabelle, patrząc głęboko w niebieską otchłań oczu swojego starszego braciszka.

-Nie chcę nikogo wokół niczego owijać -stwierdził całkowicie poważnie chłopak i również skrzyżował swoje ręce na klatce piersiowej. Z boku rodzeństwo wyglądało, jakby właśnie rozstrzygali najważniejszy spór w ich życiu.

-No to pozwól komuś owinąć ciebie -odparowała momentalnie, ale zaraz zaśmiała się na brzmienie jej słów. -Wiesz, co mam na myśli Alec. Zabaw się, no dalej.

-Cóż, a jeśli powiem, że jednak się zastanowiłem i mam cię dość to też będę musiał iść? -zapytał, szukając jakiejkolwiek deski ratunku, która pozwoliłaby mu się wymigać od wyjścia dokądkolwiek.

-Nie martw się, dzisiaj będę tylko twoim wsparciem duchowym, to znaczy, że ty idziesz na imprezę, a ja słodko śpię w moim łóżku -powiedziała z szerokim uśmiechem, który wyglądał perliście dzięki krwisto czerwonej szmince na jej ustach.

-Chyba sobie żartujesz, nie będę nigdzie wychodził i to na dodatek sam. Innym razem, a teraz wyjdź z mojego pokoju, proszę -odparł grzecznie Alec, czując, że w końcu mu się upiekło przed diabolicznymi planami swojej złej siostry, którą w rzeczywistości kochał niezwykle mocno.

Dziewczyna jednak nadal stała przed nim i toczyli swego rodzaju wojnę na wzrok. Zupełnie jakby byli dziećmi, które po zagraniu w papier, kamień, nożyce, rozstrzygają najważniejsze sprawy.

-Alec, dlaczego nie jesteś jeszcze gotowy? -zapytał znajomy głos, a Lightwood zamknął oczy, nie wierząc, że dał się wykołować. To było oczywiste, że Izzy nie puści go samego „na imprezę", ponieważ znając go, zupełnie przypadkiem zboczyłby z drogi gdzieś w połowie i niezauważalnie poszedł do jakiejś tajskiej knajpki, żeby tylko odbębnić tam chwilkę czasu i wrócić, udając, że wszystko przebiegło po myśli jego kochanej siostrzyczki.

-Dostaję eskortę Izzy? Aż tak mi nie ufasz? -zapytał, próbując zabrzmieć groźnie, ale wyszło, jakby był znudzony tą całą szopką.

-Nie rozumiem, co w tym złego Alec. Jace na pewno się tobą zaopiekuje, prawda? -młoda dziewczyna, spojrzała na swojego przybranego brata, a ten skinął głową momentalnie.

-Chyba ja nim -mruknął niezadowolony Lightwood, ale z całych sił próbował nie pokazywać, że wyjście z jego Parabatai byłoby dla niego większą torturą niż z młodszą siostrą, co w ogóle brzmiało niedorzecznie. Jace posłał mu rozgniewane spojrzenie. -No, co? Taka prawda, ty będziesz pił, a ja będę robił za pachołek do podtrzymania twojego tyłka w drodze powrotnej.

-Nikt nie będzie niczyim pachołkiem! Jace upewni się, że dotrzesz na imprezę i później rozejdziecie się, co wy na to? -zaproponowała Isabelle z wymuszonym uśmiechem na pół twarzy.

-Brzmi jak świetny pomysł -powiedział poważnie Jace i posłał głupi uśmieszek do Aleca, który przewrócił oczami dramatycznie. -Może nasz starzy braciszek w końcu zdobędzie kogoś uwagę.

-Bardzo zabawne -mruknął chłopak, krzywiąc się na obraźliwe zdanie, które zostało do niego skierowane. -Mógłbyś się zamknąć i po prostu stąd iść? Spotkamy się za piętnaście minut przy wyjściu.

-Świetnie! -zawołała zamiast tego Izzy i klasnęła w dłonie radośnie. -Alec, no rozchmurz się. Nikt nie będzie chciał numeru ponuraka.

-Słyszałem, że wampiry są ponure, więc może jednak mam jakąś szansę -powiedział Alec, uśmiechając się sarkastycznie do swojej siostry. -A tak w ogóle to rozmazał ci się tusz.

Dziewczyna prychnęła z niezadowoleniem, ale mimowolnie ruszyła do lustra, aby obejrzeć z bliska swoją twarz. Alec odwrócił się i zaczął wzrokiem szukać czegoś, co może sprawiłoby, że mógłby zostać i przestać udawać, iż naprawdę interesuje go coś poza Instytutem. Jednak żaden grom z nieba nie uratował go przed tym, co miało się zdarzyć. Więc po prostu wyjął z szafy jakiś mniej wyblakły czarny podkoszulek i czarną skórzaną kurtkę. To nie tak, że chciał się komuś przypodobać i ubierać jakoś niesamowicie.

-Wiesz braciszku, rozumiem, że czarny świetnie na tobie wygląda, ale mógłbyś się w końcu wykazać i ubrać coś w innym kolorze. Ponieważ jakbyś nie wiedział, inne kolory istnieją i naprawdę idealnie pasują do ciebie -zauważyła trafnie Isabelle, ale jej brat w ogóle nie zareagował. To nie tak, że brał sobie jej rady odnośnie mody do serca. Lubił czarny kolor.

-Odezwij się do mnie o kolorach, kiedy znajdziesz odcień ciemniejszy od czarnego -odpowiedział spokojnie chłopak, nawet nie zaszczycając jej swoim spojrzeniem. Na wszelki wypadek wziął ze sobą małe zabezpieczenie.

-Alec, do cholery jasnej, co ty robisz? -zawołała siostra i ruszyła do niego, żeby zabrać jego broń. -Nie będziesz brał noża na imprezę, poza tym nic ci tam nie grozi.

-Więc chcesz mnie pozbawić jedynej rzeczy, dzięki której czuję się bezpiecznie? -spojrzał na siostrę z niedowierzaniem, ale ta tylko westchnęła i zrobiła tę twarz, która wyrażała więcej niż tysiąc słów.

-Taką rzeczą na imprezie powinien być kondom, a nie nóż -odpowiedziała całkowicie poważnie, a ten spojrzał w inną stronę, tylko żeby nie musieć patrzyć w oczy swojej młodszej siostry, która zapewne już chciała dać mu wykład na temat seksu, który „wcale cię nie zabije Alec". Przeżył to zbyt wiele razy, aby znowu czuć się upokorzonym.

Momentalnie rzucił swoją broń na łóżko i bez słowa ominął siostrę, żeby pójść jak najdalej od tej przerażającej kobiety. Nie chciał mieć z nią w tamtej chwili nic wspólnego. Kiedy blondyn czekający na niego, zobaczył wyraz twarzy Aleca, od razu zaczął się śmiać, ponieważ dobrze wiedział, co to oznaczało.

-Kiedyś jej przejdzie i przestanie mieć taką obsesję, żebyś sobie kogoś znalazł. Po prostu chce widzieć cię szczęśliwego -zapewnił go Jace i poklepał po plecach, po czym oboje skierowali się do wyjścia z Instytutu.

Wiedział, że to będzie długa droga.


	2. Chapter 2

Nie rozmawiali ze sobą podczas drogi na imprezę, ale widać było, że Alec kompletnie odpływał swoimi myślami do zupełnie innego świata.

-Nie chcę tutaj być Jace -westchnął chłopak, kiedy tylko zobaczył wielki neonowy napis z nazwą klubu, do którego się wybierali. -Czy nie możemy po prostu pominąć moją nieobecność przy tobie w opowieściach dla Izzy?

-Hej, obiecałem Isabelle, że zaciągnę cię na tę imprezę nawet siłą, jeśli będę musiał. Nie zmuszaj mnie do tego, dobrze? -powiedział Jace zupełnie poważnie, a błękitnooki westchnął niezadowolony. -No dobra, jeśli ci się nie spodoba, mogę ewentualnie nie zauważyć, jak wychodzisz, ale tylko, dlatego, że cię kocham. Izzy nigdy się nie dowie.

-Nigdy w życiu -potwierdził szybko Alec i nawet jego humor uległ nagłej poprawie. Nie chciał nikogo zamordować przez tę idiotyczną szopkę pod tytułem „znajdźmy Alecowi dziewczynę", a to chcąc nie chcąc był wielki progres. Poza tym wątpił, żeby naprawdę kiedykolwiek znalazł kogoś, kto chciałby spędzić z nim resztę życia, przecież to było kompletnie irracjonalne.

Nie minęła długa chwila, kiedy oboje, Jace i Alec, znaleźli się wewnątrz klubu wypełnionego ludźmi aż po brzegi. Lightwood od razu znienawidził wszystko i wszystkich w środku. Było ciasno, duszno i pachniało, jakby ktoś wypalił tuż obok niego trzydzieści paczek papierosów na raz.

-Powinniśmy wypić jakiegoś drinka na rozluźnienie -zaproponował Jace, ale kiedy spojrzał na swojego kompana, zamrugał kilka razy i westchnął. -Albo trzy drinki. Pod rząd. Najlepiej coś bardzo mocnego.

-Może nie będzie wtedy tak okropnie, jak teraz -mruknął pod nosem Alec, ale Wayland nie dosłyszał go, ponieważ muzyka, która grała, skutecznie zagłuszała wszystkie zbyt cicho wypowiadane słowa.

Kiedy znaleźli się przy barze Jace od razu zamówił im trzy shoty, które Alec przyjął z równą niechęcią, co wszystko tego wieczora. Widocznie nie każda rzecz miała dla niego takie plusy jak dla innych.

-Jeśli w ciągu dwudziestu minut nie stanie się tutaj nic ciekawego, co byłoby w stanie przyciągnąć moją uwagę, to wychodzę -powiedział do Jace'a całkowicie poważnie, a ten skinął głową, wiedząc, że nawet on nie byłby w stanie go przekonać. Gdyby była tutaj Izzy to na pewno nie mógłby wyjść sobie ot tak, ponieważ ona prawdopodobnie już poznałaby go z jakąś dziewczyną, która oczekiwałaby od niego czegoś więcej tego wieczoru, a on stałby przy niej, czując się niezręcznie i nie wiedząc, co ze sobą zrobić, ani gdzie podziać swoje oczy.

Alec definitywnie uważał, że pomysł z imprezą to katastrofalny pomysł.

Oczywiście Jace nie byłby sobą, gdyby nie rozpoczął komentować każdej kobiety, która była w zasięgu jego wzroku.

-Widzisz tamtą w czerwonej sukience? Definitywnie jest tobą zainteresowana -powiedział Wayland z wielkim uśmiechem na twarzy, lekko kiwając głową w stronę jakiejś dziewczyny.

-Ale ja nie jestem zainteresowany nią -odpowiedział, nadal patrząc na drewniany, ciemny blat baru, który był całkowicie zajmujący i interesujący.

-Nawet nie spojrzałeś! -oburzył się przyjaciel, a Alec tylko wzruszył beztrosko ramionami, zupełnie go to nie obchodziło. Mogła na niego patrzeć właśnie najpiękniejsza kobieta świata, a on nadal miałby to po dziurki w nosie.

Chciał tylko odbębnić czas, który musiał i wrócić do Instytutu, zakopać się pod ciepłą kołdrą i w końcu porządnie się wyspać. Nie był w nastroju na poznawanie przypadkowych osób, a już na pewno nie tych, którzy flirtowali i trzepotali przed nim długimi rzęsami.

-Nie rozumiesz chyba, co oznacza pojęcie zabawa kolego -westchnął zawiedziony Jace, ale jego towarzysza wciąż nie ruszyło sumienie. Siedział i nudził się, odliczając spokojnie w głowie czas, kiedy będzie mógł wyjść i skoczyć na coś dobrego do jedzenia w drodze do Instytutu.

-Chcesz mi powiedzieć, że to twoje pokrętne powiedzenie „jasne Alec, możesz już iść"? -zapytał niebieskooki i spojrzał z nadzieją na Jace, który przewrócił oczami lekceważąco.

-Nigdzie jeszcze nie idziesz. Wleję w ciebie trochę alkoholu może wtedy, chociaż spróbujesz przełamać swoją nieśmiałość i pójdziesz którąś zagadać -powiedział z przekonaniem blondyn, a Alec po prostu pozwolił sobie przemilczeć, że wcale nie jest nieśmiały, tylko niezainteresowany, a to dwie zupełnie odmienne sprawy.

Jakieś cztery drinki później Alec stwierdził, że zasiedział się wyjątkowo długo, ponieważ definitywnie przekroczył limit swojej tolerancji tylu tańczących Podziemnych tuż obok niego. Pokręcił głową, spoglądając na przyjaciela, któremu oczy lśniły w kolorowych światłach. Jace nie trudził się nawet z powiedzeniem słowa do swojego Parabatai, po prostu odepchnął się od baru i ruszył w stronę jakieś dziewczyny.

Alec prychnął na jego zachowanie i poczuł się trochę urażony, ponieważ Wayland mógł, chociaż powiedzieć słowo. Oczywiście on się nie liczył, jeśli chodziło o tego typu rzeczy. Jego zawsze można było zostawić.

Zdenerwował się i również wstał, ale nie chciał być większym dupkiem od swojego przyjaciela, więc postanowił za nim iść i poinformować go, że wychodzi.

Łatwiej jednak zawsze powiedzieć niż zrobić. Alec szedł przez klub zdeterminowany, żeby znaleźć złotowłosego. Mijał wszystkich i wpadł przez przypadek na jedną wampirzycę, która zachichotała przeraźliwie wysoko.

W końcu znalazł się przy jakichś cholernych schodkach, na które bez wahania wszedł. Na podwyższeniu były ustawione stoliki i turkusowe kanapy, na których siedzieli najróżniejsi ludzie. Niektórzy byli ubrani naprawdę niedorzecznie, ale jakoś nie przeszkadzało to ich towarzyszom. Jednak Alec miał teraz coś innego na głowie. Zaczął rozglądać się po klubie z wysoka i może zdołałby dostrzec Jace'a, ale rozpraszało go mnóstwo ludzi wokół. Alkohol, który wlał w niego przyjaciel, nie pozostawał bierny, Alec zdecydowanie odczuwał lekkie zamącenie w głowie, jego umysł pokrył się delikatną mgiełką, ale był świadomy wszystkiego i nic nie sprawiało, że chciał zrobić jakieś głupie rzeczy.

Rozglądał się po tym cholernym klubie jak głupiec. I tak nic nie mógł dostrzec. Jace już pewnie zaszył się w jakimś kącie razem z nowo poznaną dziewczyną i próbuje ją urobić swoją czarującą gadką oraz uroczym uśmiechem.

-Najgorsza impreza na świecie -powiedział do siebie, może zbyt głośno niż powinien, całkowicie nieświadomy, że usłyszy go nieodpowiednia osoba.

Chłopak wyjął telefon ze swojej kieszeni i chciał już pisać smsa do swojego Parabatai, że wraca do Instytutu, ale zamarł, ponieważ nagle usłyszał donośny głos.

-Wybacz kochanie, ale czy ja się przesłyszałem? -zapytał go głos, a Alec zupełnie znieruchomiał. Był pewien, że słowa skierowane były do niego.

Odwrócił się w stronę dobiegającego go dźwięku, zdezorientowany do granic możliwości. Nawet wcześniej nie zauważył, iż stał tak blisko jakiegoś stolika, który ustawiony był w dość dziwnym miejscu. Można było stąd obserwować, co działo się w całym klubie.

Oczy Aleca spoczęły na sporej grupie ubranych tak, że odsłaniali więcej, niż było potrzeba. Mieli na sobie dziwne ubrania, jednak żadna osoba nie zwracała na niego uwagi, oprócz jednego mężczyzny, siedzącego pośrodku tego całego zamieszania. Wydawał się całkowicie odprężony, jakby odpoczywał w najpiękniejszym miejscu na ziemi. Jego luźna postawa objawiała się również w tym, że jego prawa noga była przełożona przez udo jakiegoś wytatuowanego mężczyzny, który nawet nie patrzył w stronę jedynego w pełni ubranego osobnika obok, ponieważ był ewidentnie zajęty namiętnym całowaniem jakieś blondynki w krótkiej niebieskiej sukience, która wyglądała na niej dość nietypowo. Nie tak jak ubrania wyglądały na Izzy. Nie przyciągała wszystkich wzrokiem, ale wręcz odpychała. Przynajmniej w myśl Aleca. Jednak osobnik pośrodku wpatrywał się w niego tak intensywnie, że niebieskooki zapomniał przez chwilę, jak się oddycha. Poczuł dziwne drżenie na skórze, jakby tysiące motyli przysiadło na jego ciele. Mężczyzna ubrany był niezwykle ekstrawagancko i nietypowo. Alec nie mógł uwierzyć, że nie zauważył kogoś tak wyróżniającego się. Zupełnie jakby jakimś magicznym sposobem nagle zjawił się dopiero na horyzoncie. Miał czarne, wąskie spodnie oraz ciemną burgundową koszulę w błyszczący wzór, która była rozpięta prawie w całości. Jednak jego ciało zasłaniały liczne srebrne naszyjniki. Na dłoniach Lightwood dostrzegł jakieś sygnety i bransolety, jednak chyba najbardziej zdziwiło go, że mężczyzna patrzył na niego prawie z mordem w oczach, które otoczone były czarną kredką i brokatem, który lśnił w oświetleniu nocnego klubu.

Ich spoglądanie na siebie nawzajem trwało kilka długich i ciężkich sekund, które zdawały się ciągnąć godzinami. Jednak, kiedy tylko mężczyzna z gracją kota podniósł się na równe nogi, Lightwood oprzytomniał. Nieznajomy ominął stolik i ruszył w jego stronę powolnym krokiem, w dłoni trzymając drinka, z którego unosiła się błękitna mgiełka. Niebieskooki dopiero wtedy dostrzegł jego pomalowane paznokcie i zwisający łańcuszek z jego ucha, który chyba miał być jakimś rodzajem kolczyka czy czymś tego rodzaju.

-Uważasz, że ta impreza jest słaba? -zapytał mężczyzna o ciemnej, miodowej skórze, która wydawała się delikatna jak jedwab. Wyczekująco patrzył w oczy Aleca i czekał na odpowiedź.

Do Lightwooda doszedł przyjemny zapach. Coś jakby delikatne, słodkie perfumy unosiły się wokół i niebieskooki dobrze wiedział, kto tak pachniał. Nieznajomy, który stał tuż przed nim.

-Tak, czy to jakiś problem? -zapytał głupio, starając się, aby jego głos nie zadrżał. Wpatrywali się w siebie nieprzerwanie, a Alec naprawdę czuł się trochę niezręcznie, ale tym razem wcale nie przez to, że ktoś z nim flirtował, a że mężczyzna wydawał się uważać za lepszego niż on.

W zasadzie to nawet mu się nie dziwił, ponieważ wyglądając w ten sposób, nieznajomy był lepszy od wszystkich. Wyglądał jak cholerny król całej tej maskarady.

-Wybacz złotko, ale muszę się z tobą nie zgodzić. Moje imprezy zawsze są świetne -odpowiedział spokojnym i opanowanym głosem, jakby właśnie mówił o pogodzie.

Alec poczuł, że jego policzki robią się gorące. Najadł się wstydu. Tylko on potrafił powiedzieć takie słowa do właściciela klubu.

Izzy go zabije, jeśli ich rodzina dostanie dożywotni zakaz zbliżania się do tego lokalu.

-Cóż, pewnie tak, niestety nie przekonam się o tym, bo już wychodzę -mruknął w odpowiedzi Alec, chcąc uciec z miejsca, jak najszybciej się dało. Zupełnie niepotrzebnie chciał być dobrym przyjacielem. Mógł sobie odpuścić, chociaż raz.

-Nie, nie, poczekaj. Jako gospodarz powinienem sprawić, żebyś się nie nudził, czyż to nie mój obowiązek? -zapytał retorycznie, patrząc na Aleca tym przeszywającym duszę spojrzeniem, które wywiercało dziurę w ciele. Lightwood chciał się sprzeciwić, ale nie mógł wydusić z siebie żadnego słowa, zupełnie jakby ktoś odebrał mu zdolność mowy. -Jestem Magnus, a ty to?

-Alec -wydukał niebieskooki, zupełnie plącząc się w czymś tak prostym, jak własne imię. -Ja... Będę już... Muszę...

Magnus przekrzywił głowę w bok i uśmiechnął się lekko, zupełnie zadowolony z reakcji, jaką wywołał u przystojnego chłopaka. Mężczyzna zachwycił się jego niebieskimi oczami, które mógł dostrzec nawet w tak natarczywym oświetleniu, jakie było w Pandemonium.

-Hm, nie wydaje mi się, żebym cię tutaj wcześniej widział. Mam pamięć do takich ładnych buziek -powiedział Magnus, nadal uśmiechając się z wyższością i zadowoleniem. Wziął łyka swojego drinka, a Alec nie wiedząc, czemu, poczuł, że robi mu się jeszcze bardziej gorąco. Był tak zawstydzony, że pewnie wyglądałby niepoważnie, gdyby nie kolorowe światła, które na niego padały. -Napijesz się czegoś? Oczywiście, że tak.

Mężczyzna z brokatem wokół oczu pstryknął palcami, a w dłoni Nocnego Łowcy pojawił się taki sam drink, jaki trzymał ten przed nim. Przełknął ślinę zdezorientowany. Potrwało kilka sekund, póki zorientował się, że stoi przed nim Czarownik. Mgiełka unosząca się znad alkoholowego napoju sprawiła, że trochę się przestraszył, ponieważ któż wie, co to było i czy go nie zabije.

-Mówiłem, że wychodzę -powiedział całkowicie poważnie Lightwood, a jego twarz znowu przybrała obojętny wyraz.

Zareagował na tego mężczyznę zapewne przez jakiś czar, ponieważ nie istniało inne racjonalne wytłumaczenie tego, co się stało. Zaćmił mu jakoś umysł na krótką chwilę. Głupi Podziemny.

-Nie musisz się tak spinać, kochanie -zaśmiał się beztrosko Czarownik. -Jeśli tak bardzo chcesz już wyjść, to proszę bardzo, droga wolna. Nie będę cię zatrzymywał -powiedział, wkładając mały palec do swojego drinka i robiąc nim kółko. Oblizał lubieżnie usta, a Alec zamrugał zdezorientowany. Magnus wzruszył ramionami, jakby zupełnie nic się nie stało, a Lightwood nie mógł się otrząsnąć. -Wiesz, jeśli będziesz chciał jednak przyjść na jakąś świetną imprezę, to mogę ci dać namiary na najlepszego fachowca, który się tym zajmuje.

Alec patrzył na niego, jakby był nieprzytomny. Zupełnie nie rozumiał, co się dzieje i jak w ogóle się tutaj znalazł. Wszystko było takie zagmatwane. Magnusa widocznie rozbawił taki zdezorientowany łowca, ponieważ jego uśmiech cały czas się powiększał.

-Jakiego znowu fachowca? O czym ty mówisz? -Zapytał błękitnooki, marszcząc przy tym brwi. Wywołał u mężczyzny śmiech, przez co zrobiło mu się trochę głupio.

-O sobie oczywiście. Jestem pewien, że mój numer kiedyś ci się przyda -odpowiedział Magnus i puścił mu oczko, które wywołało znowu to dziwne uczucie na skórze Lightwooda. -Więc Alec?

Chłopak zmrużył oczy, przyglądając się Podziemnemu zbyt długo, niż to było potrzebne, ale nic nie mógł poradzić na to, że jego usta przyciągały swoim widokiem. To wcale nie znaczyło, że chciał go pocałować. Po prostu był zainteresowany czy ma na nich szminkę, czy to jego naturalny odcień.

-Nie sądzę, żeby przydał mi się numer Czarownika, ale dzięki. Będę już naprawdę szedł -wypuścił z siebie niebieskooki i odwrócił się momentalnie, żeby tylko nie musieć patrzeć na Magnusa, który każdym swoim ruchem przyciągał uwagę Lightwooda.

-Jeśli zmienisz zdanie to wiedz, że mnie tu znajdziesz -zawołał za nim Czarownik, a chłopakowi zabrakło powietrza w płucach.

Zszedł po schodach, które wydawały się teraz jakieś dziwnie niestabilne i wcisnął swojego drinka pierwszej lepszej napotkanej dziewczynie, która bardzo ucieszyła się z tego powodu. Ostatni raz odwrócił swoją głowę w stronę mężczyzny i mógł przysiąc, że jego oczy błyszczały niczym dwa neony.

Alec Lightwood uznał bezsprzecznie ten wieczór za najgorszy w jego życiu. Przewyższył on nawet ten jeden czas, kiedy został ciężko ranny po walce z kilkoma Demonami, które zaskoczyły go w ślepej uliczce, a to było prawdziwe piekło.

Wystarczyło, że wydostał się na zewnątrz budynku, a od razu poczuł wyraźną ulgę, która sprawiła, że wszystko przestawiło się na odpowiednie miejsce. Mógł racjonalnie myśleć, a przynajmniej tak mu się wydawało, ponieważ nikt nie nazwałby odtwarzania tej krótkiej scenki w głowie na nowo i na nowo. Widocznie Alec miał w sobie coś z masochisty i torturował się obrazem Magnusa, który sprawił, że stracił kompletnie głowę i zawstydził się do granic możliwości, nawet nie był świadomy, że tak można. Chłopak udał się do pierwszego lepszego mijanego lokalu i zagościł, żeby tylko napić się czegoś, co nie było alkoholem i co było w stanie wypłukać zdarzenia dzisiejszej nocy z jego wspomnień. Niestety nie pomogło. Alec czuł się, jakby Magnus nadal go obserwował tym swoim spojrzeniem, które sprawiało, że niebieskooki chciał skulić się w sobie, prawdopodobnie przez tę świadomość, że mężczyzna uważał się za dużo lepszego od niego i cóż, taki był, chociaż nie każdy zgodziłby się z jego opinią, na przykład jego rodzice.

Jedna myśl o rodzinie była jak kubeł zimnej wody. Alec ruszył w kierunku stacji metra, aby jak najszybciej dostać się do Instytutu i zapomnieć na zawsze o tym ekscentrycznym Czarowniku, który całkowicie przez przypadek stanął na jego drodze.

Zdziwił się bardzo, kiedy znalazł się w swoim pokoju, nerwowo odblokowując telefon komórkowy, godzina była już późna, a ona nie miał pojęcia, gdzie przetrawił tyle czasu, wydawało się nie być go w Instytucie jakąś godzinę najwyżej, a tymczasem dochodziła już trzecia w nocy. Jego dłonie podejrzanie mrowiły, kiedy ściągał z siebie w pośpiechu ubrania, w których był w klubie. Pachniały papierosami, alkoholem i tymi słodkimi perfumami, które przeniknęły go na wylot, co było zdecydowanie dziwne. Nawet po tym jak wziął długi prysznic, nie mógł pozbyć się unoszącego się wszędzie słodkiego zaduchu, który nie był taki miły jak wcześniej, ponieważ kiedy Alec położył się do łóżka, nie mógł zamknąć oczu, rozpraszany za każdym razem tym wścibskim zapachem, wirującym wokół niego jak jakaś prywatna wichura.


	3. Chapter 3

Kiedy udało mu się zasnąć, było dość późno lub wcześnie, bo przecież w końcu to prawie ranek. Niestety nie mógł pospać dłużej i cieszyć się chwilą wolności i błogości. Obudził go nazbyt znajomy stukot roznoszący się po całym pokoju.

-Braciszku, śpisz jeszcze? -usłyszał delikatny głos swojej młodszej siostry i otworzył zaspany oczy. Słyszał jak w okno, a raczej witraż w jego pokoju uderzają ciężkie krople deszczu.

-A jak myślisz, skoro musisz ubierać z samego rana szpilki i wszystkich budzić -zaczął marudzić Alec, a siostra tylko zaśmiała się na jego skwaszoną minę i usiadła wygodniej na łóżku. Wlepiła w niego swoje duże oczy.

-Jest już prawie południe, wiesz? Miałeś czas się wyspać. Dzięki mnie tak w zasadzie. Nie musisz wcale dziękować -powiedziała siostra i puściła mu oczko, a ten tylko mruknął zniekształcone podziękowanie. -Więc?

-Co, więc? -zapytał powoli, ponieważ naprawdę nie wiedział, o co chodzi tej dziewczynie. Nie był w najlepszej formie tego ranka, a raczej popołudnia. Cokolwiek.

-Na Anioła Alec! Pytam, jak poszło na imprezie -powiedziała z ogromnym zaangażowaniem. Widać było podekscytowanie w jej głosie, jakby wiedziała coś ponad to, co powinna.

Jęknął na wspomnienie nocy i schował głowę pod poduszkę, chcąc uciec ze świata.

-Nawet mi nie przypominaj! Poszło niesamowicie źle, jak zwykle, ale tym razem z takim dodatkowym bonusem nudy. Dlaczego jesteś taka dziwnie szczęśliwa? Nie ma się, z czego cieszyć -odpowiedział cicho, ponieważ jego głos zagłuszyła bariera w postaci poduszki.

-Ktoś dał ci kosza? Co się stało? Musisz opowiedzieć mi wszystko ze szczegółami -zażądała momentalnie Isabelle i wyrwała mu z rąk poduszkę, pod którą się skrywał. -No dalej, powiedz mi, kogo powinnam odwiedzić i skopać tyłek?

-Nikomu Izzy, opanuj się. Po prostu mówiłem ci, że nie mam nastroju na imprezowanie, a Jace oczywiście szybko znalazł sobie rozproszenie i mnie zostawił. Nic ciekawego, totalna strata czasu. To Pandemonium w ogóle mi się nie podoba, wygląda okropnie i jest tam mnóstwo dziwnych osób -powiedział poważnie, a dziewczyna uniosła brew zdezorientowana, ale nadal na jej twarzy pozostawał uśmiech od ucha do ucha. -Czy mogę iść spać?

-Chciałabym powiedzieć, że tak, ale niestety, jeśli nie wstaniesz teraz, to mama tutaj przyjdzie, a wtedy będzie to oznaczało, że do końca twojego życia będziesz miał u niej pozamiatane -odpowiedziała Izzy, a ten tylko pokiwał głową, wiedząc, że dziewczyna ma całkowitą rację. Wolał nie dawać rodzicom powodów do sprzeczek z nim.

Alec wstał powoli, odciągając jak najdłużej najmniejszą czynność, a Izzy uśmiechnęła się do niego szeroko, zupełnie jakby zaraz miała krzyknąć „niespodzianka", a z jego szafy miałaby wybiegnąć parada striptizerek.

-Czemu masz dzisiaj ten dziwny wzrok? -zapytał poważnie Alec, ale ta tylko udawała, że całkowicie nie rozumie, o co mu chodzi. -Gadaj Izzy, nie mam ochoty na zgadywanie i jakieś niespodzianki.

-Twoje ubrania -powiedziała z tym diabolicznym uśmiechem, jakby to miało rozwiać wszystkie wątpliwości, niestety chyba się przeliczyła, ponieważ jej brat zupełnie nie wiedział, o co chodzi.

Alec nie zrozumiał od razu. Spojrzał na kupkę ubrań, które wczoraj zrzucił z siebie po tym, jak wrócił do Instytutu. Była po prostu pozaginanymi ubraniami i kurtką niedbale rzuconą na krzesło. Nic nadzwyczajnego. Jednak, gdy już chciał pytać siostry, o co tak naprawdę chodzi, dostrzegł pomiędzy nimi coś różowego. Jaskrawo różowego i błyszczącego. Stał się trochę przerażony, co to może być, ponieważ co jak co, ale on powinien wiedzieć, że wszystko, dosłownie wszystko, może się zdarzyć.

Lightwood ruszył do przodu i momentalnie wziął do ręki niezidentyfikowany przedmiot, nie zastanawiając się nad konsekwencjami.

„Mam nadzieję, że jeszcze się spotkamy. Wiesz gdzie mnie szukać, złotko. -M"

Alec otworzył szeroko oczy i dostał nagłego napadu kaszlu. Wokół niego znowu zaczął unosić się ten słodki zapach, który pierwszy raz poczuł w klubie. Było to, co najmniej podejrzane. Niebieskooki wpatrywał się w brokatową od jednej strony karteczkę. Na tej drugiej, gładkiej, jasnoróżowej stronie był napis, który dawał jedno do zrozumienia. Chciał go zobaczyć, a tym cholernym kimś był nie, kto inny jak sam Magnus. Czarownik, Podziemny, właściciel klubu nocnego, w którym robi się aż od podejrzanych osób. Tylko pozostało pytanie, jakim cudem to napisał, skoro cały czas na siebie patrzyli i jak podrzucił tą małą „niespodziankę" chłopakowi.

-Od kogo to? Co tam pisze? -zainteresowała się jak zwykle wścibska Izzy, a Alec nadal będąc w szoku, oderwał wzrok od wiadomości i spojrzał na swoją siostrę tajemniczo.

Nie mógł jej powiedzieć, że prawdopodobnie jakiś Czarownik próbuje mu przekazać, że chętnie się z nim zobaczy. To nie była wina Aleca, że wpadł w oko Podziemnemu. Nie miał absolutnie żadnego zamiaru cokolwiek z tym zrobić.

-To tylko wizytówka -odparł chłopak, chcąc brzmieć jak najbardziej wiarygodnie, ale nie szło mu to jakoś najlepiej. Siostra uniosła brwi w geście załamania jego skryciem. -To naprawdę tylko wizytówka. Tego no... Adwokata... Tamtego.

-Och Alec, nie umiałeś być bardziej oczywisty -uśmiechnęła się złowieszczo i wstała z łóżka, dokładnie, kiedy do pokoju wszedł Jace, ubrany w szarą bluzę i wyglądający, jakby przeżywał naprawdę porządnego kaca.

-Co tak ćwierkasz siostra? -zapytał złotowłosy, przyglądając się Isabelle, która wskazała na Aleca kiwnięciem głowy. Jace spojrzał na swojego Parabatai i uniósł brew na widok różowego, połyskującego papierka, który znajdował się w ręce Lightwooda.

Alec otworzył usta, chcąc jakoś wytłumaczyć całe zajście i wyjść z klasą z tej całej sytuacji, ale nawet nie dostał szansy, żeby wydać z siebie jakiś dźwięk, co było dość niesprawiedliwe.

-Dostał miłosną wiadomość od kogoś i nie chce się pochwalić. Jestem pewna, że to jakiś numer telefonu i coś niegrzecznego, dlatego się wstydzi -powiedziała Izzy do Jace'a poważnie, robiąc parę kroków w stronę złotowłosego.

-Nasz najstarszy wylatuje z gniazda, czyż to nie piękne? -mruknął z przesadnymi emocjami blondyn i obydwoje posłali szerokie uśmiechy w swoją stronę.

-Wiecie, że wciąż tu jestem i słyszę dokładnie wszystko, co mówicie? -mruknął retorycznie Alec, ale nikt nie zwrócił na niego nawet najmniejszej uwagi.

Chłopak westchnął i ponownie spojrzał na karteczkę z idealnym, kaligraficznym pismem. Zadał sobie tylko jedno pytanie.

Dlaczego to mnie spotykają najgorsze rzeczy?

* * *

Nie wiadomo dlaczego, ale Alec czuł się prześladowany. Dosłownie czuł się w ten sposób przez cały czas. Jakby ktoś czaił się na niego za rogiem przez dwadzieścia cztery godziny na dobę siedem dni w tygodniu. Chociaż tak naprawdę minęły dopiero cztery dni. Po prostu nie mógł wytrzymać. Czuł się trochę, jakby zaczynał tracić rozum od czasu tamtej imprezy, ale wcale nie chciał się przyznać, ponieważ to wymagałoby powiedzenia o tej wstydliwej rozmowie, jaką przeprowadził z Magnusem. W zasadzie wstydliwa była tylko dla niego i nawet nie wiedział, czemu tak reagował. To nadal sprawiało, że czuł się głupio. Był znowu jak młody chłopak, który rumienił się, kiedy Jace zaczął opowiadać niestosowne żarty.

Musiał jak najszybciej dowiedzieć się, dlaczego dzieje się z nim coś takiego, inaczej mógłby popaść w paranoje, a to byłoby naprawdę okropne, a przynajmniej tak właśnie przypuszczał. Tak właściwie może już ją miał, a przynajmniej jej zaczątki.

Zaczął tak myśleć, kiedy pewnego dnia siedząc z rodzeństwem i matką w kuchni, jedząc sobie w spokoju posiłek, który był naprawdę dobry, poczuł ten idiotyczny, słodki zapach. Zaprzestał jedzenia niemal natychmiast i kichnął, ponieważ naprawdę czuł się, jakby ktoś prysnął mu damskimi perfumami prosto w twarz.

Jace spojrzał na chłopaka, a ten tylko wzruszył ramionami i spojrzał na Izzy, która w ogóle niewzruszona nadal jadła. Alec nawet nie był za bardzo świadomy tego, co wyprawia, zorientował się, dopiero kiedy Isabelle posłała mu zdezorientowane spojrzenie i prawdopodobnie pomyślała sobie, że jej brat autentycznie oszalał. Otóż Alec zaczął wąchać powietrze wokół niej.

-Co ty robisz? -zapytał Jace z głupim uśmiechem rozbawienia.

-Czy to jakieś nowe perfumy? Kupiliście kwiaty? -zapytał momentalnie Alec, nawet nie zwracając sobie głowy, że jego Parabatai o coś zapytał. Matka posłała chłopakowi zdezorientowane spojrzenie, zupełnie nie rozumiejąc, o co chodzi. -Ten zapach. Ciągle gdzieś tu jest. Od kilku dni.

-Jaki zapach? -zapytała Isabelle i wzięła głęboki wdech przez nos. -Nic nie czuję. Jest jak zwykle, nudno, czysto i trochę staro, ale to pewnie przez te mury. Wydaje mi się, że widok wpływa na zapach, czy coś.

-Nie, chodzi mi o ten zapach. Nie wiem jak to wytłumaczyć, nie znam się na tych wszystkich kwiatkach i innych rzeczach, ale pachnie bardzo intensywnie i zaczyna mnie irytować -powiedział poważnie Alec i odstawił talerz, ponieważ nawet jego apetyt minął, jak za dotknięciem czarodziejskiej różdżki. -Więc wiecie co to takiego i czy z łaski swojej moglibyście to wyrzucić?

-Nie bardzo -powiedział rozbawiony Jace, któremu uśmiech nie schodził z twarzy. -Ponieważ nic takiego wcale nie czuć, masz jakieś halucynacje. Jesteś pewien, że nie jesteś pod wpływem narkotyków?

-Zabawne -rzucił kąśliwie Alec i posłał swojemu bratu zirytowane do granic możliwości spojrzenie. -Mamo, nie wiesz, co to może być?

-Nie mam zielonego pojęcia, co to takiego może być, nie czuję żadnego nowego zapachu, ale oczywiście sprawdzę to dla ciebie -powiedziała kobieta spokojnie, Alec skinął głową w niemym podziękowaniu i postanowił skupić się na swoim zadaniu; byciu Nocnym Łowcą.


	4. Chapter 4

Mówiąc, że Alec był zirytowany, byłoby niedomówieniem. To wszystko, co się działo wokół niego, było wręcz nie do wytrzymania. Chłopak chodził z głową w zupełnie innym świecie. Jego myśli były w całkowicie nie tym miejscu, co powinny. Wszyscy zauważyli dziwną zmianę w chłopaku. Zaczął być jakiś cichszy niż zwykle, a on już wcześniej był naprawdę skryty. Na treningach wydawał się nieobecny, a jego niezwykły refleks zniknął, jakby nigdy wcześniej go nie miał. Sam tego nie zauważył do czasu, kiedy jeden demon prawie go zabił i Izzy uratowała go w ostatniej chwili. Zaniedbywał swoje obowiązki i kichał. Tak, zdecydowanie dla niego najgorszym było właśnie to. Kichanie. Nie mógł przestać. Gdziekolwiek by nie poszedł, czuł ten odurzający zapach. Ten intensywny odór cholernych perfum. Najgorzej było w nocy, kiedy leżał w swoim pokoju. Zapach był tak intensywny, że chciało mu się płakać z bezsilności. Czasem nie mógł zmrużyć oka przez całą noc, co przejawiało się w jego coraz bardziej kapryśnym humorze. Miał nastrój umierającej foki.

-Nadal nie rozumiem, co się z tobą dzieje! Musisz z kimś porozmawiać Alec! -westchnęła Izzy, kiedy po raz kolejny powaliła swojego brata. Ten tylko zacisnął oczy mocno, leżąc na ziemi jak ostatnia ofiara losu. Wstał, nie chcąc dłużej robić z siebie frajera.

-Nie mam o czym -mruknął z niezadowoleniem starszy, a dziewczyna tylko westchnęła niezadowolona, że jej brat był takim skrytym idiotą. -Nie patrz tak na mnie Izzy. Z tym osądem w oczach. Dałem ci skopać mi tyłek tylko dlatego, żebyś się ucieszyła -skłamał.

-Robisz to zbyt wiele razy, nawet jak na ciebie. Wiem, że jesteś miły i chcesz, żebym cieszyła się raz na jakiś czas, że udało mi się ciebie powalić, ale to już jest przesada. Od kilku dni jesteś totalnie odłączony od życia. Chcesz mi o czymś powiedzieć, braciszku? -zapytała, wyglądając na bardzo zmartwioną, chociaż nie bardzo miała czym, przynajmniej w myśl Aleca.

-Absolutnie nie. Jestem tylko zdekoncentrowany -odpowiedział, jakby to była najnormalniejsza rzecz na świecie.

-Czym, a może lepiej zapytać kim? -zaczęła dopytywać Isabelle z diabolicznym uśmiechem na swojej twarzy. Alec przewrócił oczami.

-Nie kim, tylko tym zapachem. Dalej gdzieś tutaj jest, sprawia, że mam ochotę wyskoczyć przez okno. Był ładny do czasu -powiedział poważnie chłopak i nie zaszczycił siostry nawet jednym spojrzeniem. -Nie próbuj mi wmówić, że ten zapach jest w mojej głowie, bo naprawdę się wkurzę.

-Przecież razem z mamą sprawdziłyśmy cały Instytut, a już szczególnie twój pokój. Nie ma tam kompletnie nic, co mogłoby pachnieć w taki sposób Alec. Myślę, że trochę wyolbrzymiasz problem lub wymyśliłeś to, żeby nie musieć mówić nam o czymś innym -zasugerowała opanowanym głosem Izzy. -Jak na przykład ta tajemnicza karteczka, którą dostałeś w klubie. Zadzwoniłeś chociaż do tej osoby, która ci ją dała?

-Nie -odpowiedział, ale w jego mózg zaczął pracować na najwyższych obrotach, próbując skleić wszystkie fakty ze sobą.

-Jak to nie? Alec! To mogła być najlepsza okazja, żeby kogoś sobie znaleźć. Mogłeś chociaż spróbować. Może jeszcze zadzwonisz? Kto wie, zawsze jest jakiś ułamek szansy, że cię nie spławi -zaczęła nawijać Isabelle, ale brat nawet jej nie słuchał. Był całkowicie pochłonięty własnymi myślami, które zaczynały rozjaśniać całą sprawę, jakby ktoś włączył latarkę w całkowicie ciemnym pomieszczeniu. -Nie słuchasz mnie, prawda? Uwielbiam być ignorowana, świetnie. Jak zwykle niepotrzebne ogniwo rodziny Lightwoodów!

-Nie, Izzy! Jesteś genialna! To przez tę cholerną karteczkę! -zawołał Alec niezwykle głośno, a dziewczyna zdezorientowana uniosła brwi. -Później ci to wyjaśnię, muszę tylko coś zrobić. Będę za chwilkę!

Nagła energia wstąpiła w wysokiego chłopaka i rzucił się biegiem w stronę swojego pokoju. Minął po drodze Jace'a, który tylko zaśmiał się z rozbawieniem na widok swojego Parabatai i pokręcił głową, mamrocząc coś o tym, jaki to dzieciak z niebieskookiego, co było dość niepoważne.

-Gdzie ja cię położyłem -zaczął zastanawiać się na głos Alec, kiedy wpadł jak błyskawica do swojego pokoju i zaczął przetrząsać każdy zakamarek, w którym mogłaby znajdować się maleńka, różowa karteczka z brokatem po jednej stronie.

Alec nie był głupi, w końcu doszedł do tego, że ten zapach jest tutaj przez tę karteczkę. Nie było innego wytłumaczenia. Nie dość, że wszystko zaczęło się po tym, jak wrócił z klubu razem z tym różowym cholerstwem, to na dodatek najmocniejszy zapach był w jego sypialni, czyli dokładnie tam, gdzie znajdowała się owa, najwidoczniej, zaczarowana karteczka.

-Gdzie jesteś, kiedy cię potrzebuje, mała, zdradliwa... -mruczał pod nosem zdesperowany Alec, który za wszelką cenę chciał odnaleźć zgubę i pozbyć się raz na zawsze z jego życia.

Czuł się głupio, kiedy przetrząsał każdą szufladę, ale wiedział, że to jedyny sposób, aby wrócić do normalnego trybu życia bez żadnych niespodzianek i tych perfum, prześladujących go niczym koszmary nocne.

Zguba odnalazła się po piętnastu minutach ciągłego przewalania ubrań, sprawdzania kieszeni w każdych spodniach i nawet butów, ponieważ poważnie, ona mogła być wszędzie. Była pod poduszką. Alec praktycznie warknął, kiedy to zauważył. Nic dziwnego, że nie mógł ostatnio spać. To coś sprawiało, że o mało nie zwariował.

Był tak zdenerwowany, że ostentacyjnie ruszył do kuchni, gdzie zastał swoich rodziców, dyskutujących nad jakąś poważną sprawą. Izzy zobaczyła go na korytarzu, więc poszła za nim, a skoro wszyscy zauważyli zamieszanie, Jace nie mógł przejść obojętnie i również dołączył do reszty.

-Coś się dzieje? -zapytał ojciec, ale Alec nawet nie drgnął. Miał ten zdenerwowany wyraz twarzy, kiedy szedł prosto do kubła na śmieci.

Nikt, oprócz niebieskookiego, nie wiedział, co dokładnie się dzieje. Alec chciał zniszczyć ten przeklęty przedmiot jak najdalej swojego pokoju, żeby przez przypadek nie zostało tam na zawsze. Kto wie, co ten cały Magnus wymyślił.

Chłopak spojrzał gniewnie na połyskującą różowym brokatem karteczkę i rozerwał ją bez skrupułów. Wyleciała z niego jakaś różowa mgiełka i rozproszyła się w powietrzu, zniknęła, a Alec nareszcie mógł odetchnąć świeżym powietrzem.

-Alec! Co ty wyprawiasz? -zawołała z przerażeniem Izzy, widząc sytuację, która rozgrywała się tuż przed nią. -Miałeś do niej zadzwonić, a nie wyrzucać jej numer!

-To nie jest żaden numer, tylko coś, przez co nie mogłem spać od tygodnia! -odpowiedział całkowicie poważnie chłopak. -Nareszcie ten idiotyczny zapach zniknął. Bogu dzięki.

-Ale... -zaczęła Isabelle, ale nawet ona nie wiedziała, co jeszcze można powiedzieć.

-A zapowiadało się tak pięknie -mruknął tylko Jace i stracił zainteresowanie całym zajściem. -Jestem głodny, kto jest za tym, żeby zamówić chińszczyznę?

-Całkowicie ja -powiedział dobitnie Alec i nareszcie poczuł się normalnie, zupełnie jak wcześniej.

Zapowiadało się naprawdę dobre i spokojne życie.


	5. Chapter 5

Podobno uczymy się coś doceniać, kiedy to stracimy. Alec nie był wyjątkiem. Docenił sen, kiedy nie mógł zasnąć i nadal go doceniał, nawet jeśli go odzyskał. To było dla niego niczym zbawienie. Wszystko wydawało się zacząć układać całkowicie po jego myśli. Bez zbędnych niespodzianek czy denerwujących słodkich zapachów unoszących się wokół. Wszystko było świetne.

-Ktoś tutaj ma dobry humor, nareszcie! -Było pierwszym, co powiedział Jace, kiedy tylko zobaczył Aleca wchodzącego do kuchni z uśmiechem na twarzy, co było niepodobne do niego. Zwykle miał obojętny wyraz twarzy, z którego nic nie dało się odczytać.

-Jestem nareszcie wolny od wszelkich dziwnych perfum czy cokolwiek to było, więc tak, mam naprawdę świetny humor -stwierdził zadowolony Lightwood. -Nawet sobie nie wyobrażacie.

-Ale zapisałeś sobie numer w telefonie? -zapytała z wielką nadzieją Izzy. Jak zwykle myślała tylko o jednym, zupełnie nie przejmując się wszystkim dookoła. -Powiedz, że tak, bo naprawdę byłbyś najgłupszym Nocnym Łowcą, jakiego widział ten Instytut.

Oboje rodzice spojrzeli na swoje dzieci. Mama Aleca uniosła brwi, oczekując od syna jakichś wyjaśnień w trybie natychmiastowym.

-Przecież ci mówiłem, że tam nie było żadnego numeru Izzy, straciłaś słuch czy coś? -mruknął tylko Alec w odpowiedzi, czując się niekomfortowo przez spojrzenia jego rodziców.

-Więc co takiego to było? Nadal będziesz się upierać przy wizytówce? Jakoś nie mogę sobie wyobrazić, żeby ktoś posiadał tak wyglądające wizytówki -stwierdziła z uśmiechem Isabelle. -No co? Nam nie chcesz powiedzieć?

-To była tylko kartka, daj oddychać Izzy. To nie tak, że ktoś dał mi wiadomość z groźbą. Możemy zmienić temat, proszę? -westchnął zmęczony ciągłym wypytywaniem błękitnooki. -Mamo przestań na mnie tak patrzeć, czuję się inwigilowany.

-Daj mu spokój Maryse, ma rację chłopak -powiedział jego ojciec, a Jace jak zwykle zaczął się głupio uśmiechać. -Potrzebuje trochę prywatności. Jest już w takim wieku.

-Nie sądziłem, że kiedyś to powiem, ale dziękuję tato, mówisz bardzo odpowiednie słowa w tej chwili -odparł spokojnie Alec i spojrzał na złotowłosego chłopaka. -Idziemy trochę potrenować Jace? Stęskniłem się za powalaniem cię na ziemię.

-Chciałbyś! Nigdy nie będziesz lepszy ode mnie -rzucił pewny siebie chłopak, a jego oczy błysnęły zacięcie. -Przygotuj się na pojedynek, jakiego jeszcze nigdy nie przeżyłeś.

-Przeżyłem takie rzeczy, o których nawet nie śniłeś -odpowiedział Alec, drocząc się ze swoim bratem, ponieważ naprawdę to nigdy mu się nie znudzi.

-Nie wymądrzaj się tak, bo w gadce jesteś twardy, a zaraz będziesz błagał mnie o litość. Nie licz na nią, będę bezwzględny! -zaśmiał się przyjaciel i zaczęli lekko się popychać, ale towarzyszył temu śmiech, więc nikt raczej nie był zaniepokojony.

-Będę na ciebie czekał na sali treningowej, lepiej, żebyś przyszedł jak najszybciej. Każda minuta mojej przewagi, będzie cię ciężko kosztować. Tak tylko mówię! -powiedział głośno Alec, ruszając w stronę wyjścia.

Niespodziewanie wpadł na kogoś.

-Uważaj kolego -zaśmiał się zza jego pleców Hodge, a Alec przeprosił go cicho. -Spokojnie, nic się nie stało. Coś ci się chyba przykleiło do buta.

Alec momentalnie spojrzał na dół i praktycznie oniemiał, kiedy zobaczył, że skrawek wystający spod jego buta był koloru różowego, ponieważ nie, to nie mogła być prawda. Zdecydowanie tylko mu się wydaje. Ma obsesję. Nie ma szans, nawet najmniejszych, żeby to było to, o czym myślał.

Chłopak podniósł buta i w ciągu sekundy poczuł się, jakby ktoś kopnął go w brzuch. Jego wnętrzności zaczęły się skręcać, a serce przyspieszyło. To było najdziwniejsze uczucie na świecie.

Karteczka przykleiła się do jego buta. Dokładnie ta sama, którą zeszłego wieczora podarł i wrzucił do kosza na śmieci. Wszyscy to widzieli. Tylko że problem polegał na tym, iż wszyscy widzieli również, że karteczka była nienaruszona i cała.

-To chyba jakiś nieśmieszny żart -powiedział Alec na głos, czując, że krew w jego żyłach zaczyna wrzeć. Myślał, że zaraz wybuchnie, co było całkiem możliwe.

Chłopak sięgnął do podeszwy i odkleił tę głupią karteczkę, ponieważ nic innego mu nie pozostało. W momencie, kiedy tylko dotknął się przeklętej wiadomości i upewnił się, że pisało na niej to samo, co na poprzedniej, poczuł nagłe buchnięcie słodkiego zapachu w jego twarz. Odór był dwa razy mocniejszy, a Lightwood nie mógł nic poradzić na to, że niekontrolowanie kichnął.

Nienawidzę go - pomyślał sobie Alec w chwili, kiedy niezwykle zdenerwowany ruszył w kierunku zlewu.

-Niech to coś to mnie nie wraca, bo się powieszę -powiedział całkowicie poważnie niebieskooki i rzucił to do zlewu, po czym uruchomił młynek do odpadków. Dźwięk rozdrabnianej karteczki był jak najpiękniejsza ballada dla jego uszu. Zapach zniknął, a Alec powrócił do spokojnego stanu ducha.

Możliwe, że po tym, jak po raz kolejny Alec zniszczył karteczkę, którą jakimś magicznym sposobem przekazał mu Magnus, czuł się trochę mniej pewnie niż jeszcze tego ranka. Miał to uczucie w dole brzucha, że coś jest nie tak, ale jeszcze nie wiedział co.

Zorientował się, dopiero kiedy po ciężkim dniu, poświęconym treningowi, położył się do łóżka zmęczony. Chciał spać i wiedział, że w końcu ma okazję. Zamknął oczy, całkowicie zrelaksowany balansował na granicy jawy a snu. Wtedy poczuł łaskotanie po nosie, jakby ktoś musnął go piórkiem. Był niemal przekonany, że przez ułamek sekundy znowu poczuł perfumy, które nękały go tak długi czas. Chłopak sięgnął ręką do swojej twarzy i złapał niezidentyfikowany obiekt. Kiedy poczuł strukturę, tego „czegoś", opuszkami palców, myślał, że wyjdzie z siebie.

Krzyknął sfrustrowany do granic możliwości. Nie miał zamiaru nikogo straszyć, ale raczej ciężko byłoby niezauważalnie wydać z siebie krzyku. Pierwsze zareagował Jace, który niemal momentalnie zerwał się z łóżka i pognał do pokoju swojego Parabatai. Nie mógł czekać ani chwili, ponieważ Alec mógł być w niebezpieczeństwie.

-Co się dzieje?! -zawołał, prawie wyłamując drzwi do pokoju niebieskookiego, który był cały czerwony ze złości. Nie chciał więcej się z tym użerać, a to wracało jak jakaś przerażająca klątwa.

-Zejdź mi z drogi, idę to wyrzucić -warknął głośno Alec i trzymając przed sobą różową karteczkę, skierował się na korytarz, którym przeszedł tuż do wyjścia z Instytutu. Jace truchtał za nim jak wierny piesek, ale tak naprawdę martwił się o stan swojego przyjaciela.

Ten jednak tylko wyszedł przed budynek i podarł karteczkę na drobne kawałeczki, po czym rzucił do kałuży. Po tym nie odezwał się ani słowem i po prostu poszedł do swojego pokoju, żeby położyć się do snu. Ponieważ nie miał najmniejszego zamiaru dać się wciągnąć w te Podziemne sztuczki. Co to, to nie! Alec miał swoją godność, honor i przede wszystkim miał odwagę, żeby to pokonać.

Kiedy następnego dnia się obudził, już nie był tego wszystkiego taki pewien. Izzy spoglądała na niego zmartwiona, ale ten zachował zimną obojętność. Zapach uderzył w niego jeszcze mocniej i kichał przez cały czas. Nie mógł przestać. Czuł się, jakby miał zaraz zemdleć z wyczerpania.

-Nic nie mów -wycedził przez zęby Alec, kiedy Jace dołączył się do kółeczka współczucia najstarszemu Lightwoodowi.

Pozostało więc tylko jedno wyjście; udać się do sprawcy całego rozgardiaszu i poważnie się z nim rozmówić.


	6. Chapter 6

Wiedział, że nie da się nic z tym zrobić, nie mógł odciągać w nieskończoność czegoś, co wymagało natychmiastowej reakcji. Przecież długo nie pociągnie, jeśli nie zareaguje odpowiednio w porę. Tak właśnie wmawiał sobie przez cały czas. Robił to z obowiązku, żeby nie zwariować i móc być przydatnym Nocnym Łowcą, który myśli trzeźwo przez cały czas, a nie biega z głową w obłokach i myśli o nie wiadomo czym.

To był jego służbowy obowiązek.

Dlaczego więc gapiąc się w swoją szafę, przeżywał chwilowy kryzys, że nie ma się w co ubrać. Nie, żeby miał jakiś wielki wybór pomiędzy czarnym a czarnym, naprawdę. Wgapiał się w ubrania, które nie powinny mieć dla niego znaczenia.

Skarcił się w myślach za te wszystkie niestworzone rzeczy, które przepłynęły przez jego głowę. Nie powinny się tam nigdy znaleźć, ale cóż, stało się.

W końcu Alec wziął pierwsze lepsze ubrania z brzegu i nie zważając na radę od Izzy, która mówiła, że do klubów nie zabieramy broni, zaopatrzył się we wszystko, co było mu potrzebne. Chciał być przygotowany na każdą okoliczność. Była przecież szansa, że Magnus odmówi pomocy, a wtedy trochę straszenia nikomu nie zaszkodzi. Przecież to tylko i wyłącznie w trosce o zdrowie innej osoby, więc nie może być złe czy nieetyczne.

-Wychodzę rozprawić się z tymi przeklętymi karteczkami, wrócę niedługo -powiedział poważnie Alec, nie zaszczycając nikogo spojrzeniem.

-Pójdę z tobą! -momentalnie zaoferował Jace, ale Lightwood pokręcił głową, nie zgadzając się na uczestnictwo przyjaciela. -Mogę się przecież na coś przydać, prawda?

-Nie trzeba. Wiem do kogo i po co idę, więc nie musicie się martwić. Wrócę szybko -obiecał niebieskooki i ruszył pewnym krokiem w stronę wyjścia z Instytutu.

Jeszcze nigdy nie był tak zdesperowany, żeby dostać się do jakiegoś klubu nocnego, jak dzisiaj. Wiedział, że nie będzie gościem niespodziewanym, ponieważ Alec zdawał sobie sprawę, iż Magnus z całą świadomością rzucił ten czar czy inny cholerny urok.

Był zdeterminowany, żeby tam wejść, załatwić wszystko, wypić kieliszek wódki i wrócić do Instytutu, ponieważ dłuższa chwila w towarzystwie tego okropnego człowieka mogłaby go tylko i wyłącznie wykończyć.

Wchodząc do wnętrza Pandemonium, czuł ciarki na plecach, jakby już oczekując, aż coś się wydarzy. Nie był pewien czy tylko mu się wydawało, czy rzeczywiście zwolnił swoje kroki. Zmierzał powoli w stronę schodów. Mniej więcej pamiętał, gdzie się znajdowały, więc nic nie mogło go zatrzymać. Przeciskał się pomiędzy rozgrzanymi ciałami różnych osób, które mówiły do niego obrzydliwe i miłe rzeczy. Wokół dudniła głośna muzyka, która zrównała się uderzeniami bitów z rytmem serca Aleca. Chłopak czuł ogarniające go ciepło ze wszystkich stron, a światła migotały wokół i lekko dekoncentrowały. Jednak nie zatrzymał się i mierzył w kierunku bardzo dobrze mu znanym. W zasadzie nie wiedział, czy znajdzie tam Czarownika, ale możliwe, że mężczyzna nie kłamał, kiedy mówił, że będzie w tym samym miejscu. Możliwe, że nie miał nic do roboty każdego dnia, dlatego zarywał nocki, żeby pobawić się w towarzystwie przyjaciół.

Na wspomnienie tamtych ludzi Alec wrócił do rzeczywistości i skrzywił się, ponieważ wokół niego były podobne osoby, które zachowywały się w nieprzyzwoity sposób i czekały, żeby tylko zabrać kogoś w jakieś ustronne miejsce.

Lightwood dotarł do schodów, które wydawały mu się szklane i niezwykle kruche, jakby miały się zapaść po postawieniu na nich nogi. Światła odbijały się w stopniach. Chłopak powoli zaczął stawiać kroki, ale już widział sofę, której szukał. Widział tam też i jego. Nie mógł umknąć jego uwadze. Siedział z drinkiem i rozmawiał z jakąś kobietą. Jego twarz zdobił szeroki uśmiech. Piękna blondynka opowiadała coś z zawziętością, a mężczyzna kiwał głową w geście, że nadal słucha. Alec nie chciał przerywać, ale nie miał innego wyboru. Nie chciał dłużej czekać. Musiał pozbyć się tego zapachu z jego otoczenia i wszystkiego, co związane było z Czarownikiem.

Mężczyzna wyglądał niesamowicie, Alec musiał to przyznać. Dawno nie widział kogoś, kto potrafił tak idealnie dobrać do siebie mnóstwo ozdobnych rzeczy i sprawić, iż pasowały do siebie perfekcyjnie, że gdyby ktoś zabrał chociażby jeden pierścień z jego palca, wszystko wyglądałoby niekompletnie. Dzisiaj miał na sobie czarne spodnie, krwistoczerwoną koszulę ze złotymi guzikami oraz czarną marynarkę wyszywaną złotymi zawijasami. Jego makijaż wyglądał trochę niestarannie, ale może to dlatego, że był w klubie już przez dłuższy czas i się rozmazał? Alec nie znał się na tego typu rzeczach. Wolał po prostu podziwiać piękno z daleka, nie brać udziału w jego tworzeniu. Włosy Czarownika były postawione, a jego końcówki były dopasowane kolorystycznie do koszuli i dzisiaj Lightwood był pewien, że Podziemny ma na swoich wąskich ustach szminkę. To nie podlegało żadnej dyskusji. Tak czerwone wargi przyciągały swoim wyglądem. Alec swoim niezwykłym wzrokiem dostrzegł maleńkie, złote drobinki brokatu w kącikach ust, przez co chciał aż się uśmiechnąć. Mężczyzna wyglądał naprawdę zjawiskowo i chyba nie byłoby na świecie osoby, która by się z nim nie zgodziła.

-Magnus -powiedział głośno Lightwood, brzmiąc nadzwyczaj groźnie. Stał centralnie przed stolikiem, na którym znajdowało się mnóstwo alkoholu. Mężczyzna siedzący na sofie spojrzał na niebieskookiego i momentalnie wstał, zupełnie nie przejmując się rozmową, którą odbywał.

-Alexander! -zawołał z wielkim uśmiechem Czarownik i ruszył w jego stronę. Stanął tuż przy nim i pokręcił głową jakby z niedowierzaniem. -Niespodziewane! Wyładniałeś od naszego ostatniego spotkania -posłał mu oczko, a Alec z bólem serca zaczął się rumienić. To była zdradliwa reakcja jego organizmu na jakiekolwiek komplementy, nie miał na to żadnego wpływu.

-Przestań, przyszedłem tutaj, żebyś to odwrócił. Zrobił to swoje abrakadabra czy cokolwiek i dał mi w końcu żyć -warknął Alec, wiedząc, że nie może podchodzić do sprawy jak ostatnio, ponieważ Czarownik znowu sprawi, że chłopak będzie stał jak ostatni idiota i nie będzie miał pojęcia co powiedzieć.

-Przyjście tutaj zajęło ci więcej czasu niż innym. Jesteś taki oporny, nawet sobie nie wyobrażasz. Intrygujący chłopak z ciebie -powiedział zadowolony Magnus, zupełnie nie zwracając uwagi na słowa, które wypowiedział do niego niebieskooki.

-Czyli nie byłem jedyny? -zapytał Alec, unosząc brwi do góry, a mężczyzna speszył się lekko.

-Nie, ale nie mówmy o tym. Stare dzieje -machnął ręką, jakby to w ogóle nie miało znaczenia. -No dobrze, więc przyszedłeś. Nawet nie wiesz, jak się cieszę. Straciłem nadzieję na ponowne spotkanie jakieś kilka dni temu. Całe szczęście, że jednak zmieniłeś zdanie.

-Nie zmieniłem zdania! Skup się Magnus. Chcę, żebyś zrobił coś z tym -powiedział poważnie Alec, machając w powietrzu rękami, jakby miało to pomóc w zobrazowaniu problemu. W końcu wyciągnął z kieszeni różową karteczkę. -To zdaje się, jest twoje.

-Moje? Złotko, na pewno bym poznał. Jestem całkowicie oddany swoim arcydziełom. Niestety nie mam pojęcia co to takiego -stwierdził Podziemny, nawet nie kryjąc się z tym, że dobrze wiedział, o czym mówił Alec.

-Nie każ mi używać broni i gróźb, ponieważ uwierz mi, jestem zdolny, żeby się do tego posunąć. Przez ciebie całe moje życie stało się jednym wielkim koszmarem -powiedział Alec, a ten tylko zaśmiał się i sięgnął po wolną dłoń Nocnego Łowcy, po czym dał mu swojego pomarańczowego drinka.

-Alexander, proszę cię, uspokój się. Weź głęboki wdech i porozmawiajmy na spokojnie. Może usiądziemy? -zaproponował, ale widząc minę towarzysza, przewrócił oczami. -Jasne, możemy postać.

-To nie jest śmieszne Magnus. Odkręć ten swój czas, ponieważ to jest uciążliwe. Gdziekolwiek idę to to czuję -wytłumaczył szybko Łowca, czując, że zaraz padnie na kolana i zacznie błagać Podziemnego, żeby tylko go wybawił od tych perfum i karteczki, która go wręcz prześladowała.

-Czujesz to? -zapytał zdezorientowany mężczyzna, unosząc brwi w zdziwieniu, ale zaraz na jego twarzy pojawił się diaboliczny uśmieszek. Alecowi odebrało mowę na jakieś dziesięć sekund. Stał z otwartymi ustami i nie mógł się wysłowić. -Ja tylko magicznie przekazałem ci małą wiadomość. To, że coś czujesz to chyba nie moja wina. Może po prostu za każdym razem jak widziałeś tę karteczkę, to myślałeś o mnie. No wiesz, czasem się zdarza, że wtedy coś czujemy. Mogłeś przyjść wcześniej, pomógłbym ci uporać się z problemem! -powiedział rozradowany i kolejny raz bezwstydnie puścił mu oczko.

Alec dopiero po kilku sekundach przetwarzania informacji zorientował się, o co tak naprawdę chodziło Magnusowi. Jego słowa ociekały dwuznacznością i w ogóle nie było dyskusji w tym aspekcie.

-Co, nie! Na Anioła! Chodziło mi o twoje perfumy. One po prostu są wszędzie. Nikt poza mną ich nie czuje -powiedział niesamowicie szybko Alec, czując, że robi się jeszcze bardziej czerwony.

-Ach tak, zupełnie zapomniałem. Mogłem w sumie zostawić coś, co będzie ci się ze mną kojarzyło -wzruszył ramionami obojętnie, zupełnie jakby to była jakaś małoważna sprawa.

-I masz zamiar coś z tym zrobić? -zapytał Lightwood wyczekująco.

-Uch, nie. Rozerwij karteczkę i po sprawie. Czar wyparuje -powiedział spokojnie, a Alec tylko posłał mu niedowierzające spojrzenie.

-Jakbym już tego nie próbował. Wiesz, co się dzieje? Jest jeszcze gorzej. To mnie prześladuje. Spójrz -warknął chłopak, widząc, że Czarownik w ogóle mu nie wierzy.

Alec rozerwał kartkę i rzucił ją na ziemię, po czym wystawił dłoń przed siebie. Magnus patrzył na niego z coraz większym rozbawieniem, kiedy przez kilka sekund nic się nie działo, ale wtedy z sufitu zleciał ot tak po prostu kawałek papieru i wylądował na dłoni Aleca. Ten przygotował się i odwrócił się, ponieważ wiedział, iż zacznie kichać

-Nie mam cholernego pojęcia, co masz w swoich perfumach, ale sądzę, że mam na to alergię czy coś lub po prostu wkurwia mnie czucie kwiatków wokół przez dwadzieścia cztery godziny na dobę! -zawołał zdenerwowany Łowca, a Magnus przerażony pokiwał głową.

-Dobrze, dobrze. Nie chciałbym narazić się na gniew Clave czy coś. Musiałem coś pokręcić, kiedy rzucałem czar, wybacz. To nie było zamierzone, cukiereczku. Nigdy specjalnie nie uprzykrzałbym ci życia -zapewnił go, ale Alec przewrócił tylko oczami.

-Nie w ogóle -prychnął chłopak w odpowiedzi.

-Zrobię co w mojej mocy, Alexander. Więc tak. Sądzę, że mniej więcej wiem, co się dzieje, ale żeby to odwrócić, będziemy potrzebowali czegoś więcej niż pysznych drinków -powiedział z jak zwykle olśniewającym uśmiechem Magnus.

-Co masz przez to na myśli? -zapytał chłopak, ale mężczyzna odwrócił się i po prostu machnął swoimi rękoma, jakby to była najnormalniejsza rzecz na świecie. Stworzył Portal. -Nie rozumiem.

-Tak dla pewności spytam, czy jesteś pewien, że chcesz, abym się zajął tym czarem? To będzie miało swoją cenę, dość wysoką -powiedział mężczyzna z tym swoim pewnym siebie tonem. Odwrócił się w stronę Aleca, a niebieskooki zamrugał lekko przerażony, ponieważ oczy Magnusa wyglądały inaczej. Były zielono żółte, a jego źrenice pionowe jak u kota. Widok był niesamowity i jednocześnie trochę przerażający.

-Zrobię wszystko, żeby tylko te perfumy mnie nie nękały po nocach -zapewnił poważnie Nocny Łowca, nie mając niczego do stracenia.

-Więc idziemy do mojego domu, potrzebujemy paru rzeczy do zdjęcia zaklęcia -powiedział poważnie i złapał za rękę Aleca, który się spiął. -No dalej Alexander. Mamy dwudziesty pierwszy wiek, nie bądź taki średniowieczny. Nikomu tutaj nie przeszkadza, że trzymamy się za ręce. Niektórzy robią gorsze rzeczy.

-Nie jestem -warknął, ale Czarownik roześmiał się tylko i wszedł do Portalu, zupełnie nie przejmując się ludźmi, z którymi przed chwilą spędzał czas.

Alec nie pytał. Po prostu próbował być spokojny i wcale nie myśleć o tym, że trzyma tak przystojnego mężczyznę za rękę. Chociaż to ostatnie w ogóle nie powinno mieć prawa bytu. Jeśli ktoś by go zobaczył, byłby skończony na zawsze.

Nie minęła chwila i oboje znaleźli się przed drzwiami mieszkania. Tabliczka głosiła dumne „Magnus Bane". Lightwood momentalnie wyrwał swoją dłoń z delikatnego uścisku Azjaty.

-Witam w moich skromnych progach -zaświergotał ciemniejszy mężczyzna, po tym, jak otworzył drzwi. Przepuścił Aleca i pozwolił mu rozglądać się po wnętrzu do woli.

-Ładnie tu -stwierdził krótko Lightwood, nie był raczej przyzwyczajony do rozbudowanych komplementów, nawet jeśli dotyczyły one zwykłego wystroju mieszkania.

Było ładne, to prawda, ale Alec poczuł się trochę obcy. Trochę nieproszony i nie wiedział dlaczego. Przyglądał się z uwagą dziełom sztuki rozsianym w różnych miejscach, awangardowym meblom i jakżeby inaczej niezwykle błyszczącym dodatkom.

Zatrzymał się, dopiero kiedy na swojej drodze zobaczył włochatą kulkę, która biegła przez pokój. Kot. Alec zdecydowanie nie przepadał za kotami. Jednak zwierzę zupełnie nie zdając sobie z tego sprawy, zaczęło łasić się do jego nóg, co nie było takie złe, a raczej przyjemne, ale nadal nienawidził kotów. Większość ich życia była taka zmarnowana i bezużyteczna. Tylko jadły i spały, nie było z nich żadnego pożytku, poza tym czuły się królami, a ludzi traktowały jak swoich poddanych.

-Nie bądź tak wrogo nastawiony do mojego aniołka -zaśmiał się wesoło Magnus, a Alec pokręcił z niedowierzaniem głową. Spojrzał na mężczyznę z ukosa, a ten tylko schylił się do ziemi i zabrał puszystego zwierzaka na swoje ręce. -Prezes Miau jest moim oczkiem w głowie, więc oczekuję od ciebie, że będziesz dla niego miły.

-Prezes Miau? -zapytał z niedowierzaniem Alec i nieświadomie uśmiechnął się, ponieważ naprawdę, kto nazywa w ten sposób swojego kota, chyba tylko Magnus Bane.

-Tak. Prezes Miau. Jest to niezwykle dostojne imię dla kota -wzruszył ramionami starszy i uśmiechnął się radośnie w stronę niebieskookiego. -Masz niesamowity uśmiech, powinien częściej gościć na tej twojej obrażonej na cały świat twarzy.

Lightwood momentalnie przybrał neutralny wyraz twarzy i przypomniał sobie, że nie przyszedł tutaj plotkować z Podziemnym.

-Możemy zająć się tym, czym powinniśmy? -zapytał wyczekująco Alec, a Magnus wzruszył ponownie ramionami i wyminął go, przechodząc do salonu, gdzie położył swojego kota na sporej sofie. -I na marginesie nie mam takiej miny.

-Nie, oczywiście, że nie skarbie -zaśmiał się Azjata, brzmiąc trochę kpiąco i nie zaszczycając go nawet spojrzeniem, podszedł do sporej wielkości barku, z którego wyjął wielką butelkę wódki. -No więc, co ty na to, żebym zrobił ci pysznego drinka?

-Możemy przejść do odwracania tego czaru czy cokolwiek? -zapytał ze znudzeniem Alec, ale mężczyzna westchnął ciężko, jakby zupełnie opuściły go siły do życia. -No co? To nie ty musisz żyć w tym czymś wokół ciebie.

-Wyobraź sobie, że żyję wokół tego, ponieważ jak sam to dobitnie wyjaśniłeś, czujesz zapach moich perfum, więc -odpowiedział mężczyzna i rozłożył ręce bezradnie. -Chciałeś, chyba żebym był poważny, czy się mylę Alexandrze?

-Przestań mnie tak nazywać. Brzmisz jak jakiś staruszek, który próbuje mi rozkazywać -mruknął niezadowolony chłopak i skrzyżował ręce na swojej klatce piersiowej.

-Cóż, mnie się podoba. Więc złotko, usiądź sobie, a ja przygotuję coś na rozluźnienie -powiedział Magnus i machnął na Aleca, żeby ten poszedł na sofę.

Lightwood niepewnie usiadł pomiędzy dużą ilością ozdobnych, miękkich poduszek i spojrzał na Prezesa Miau. Ten tylko wydał z siebie jakiś dziwny odgłos i wszedł na kolana nieznajomemu. Alec momentalnie go z siebie zdjął, ale temu w ogóle to nie przeszkadzało, wrócił niewzruszony.

-Twój kot działa mi na nerwy, zmień go w posąg czy coś, nie będzie przynajmniej się plątał -poprosił poważnie Alec, a Czarownik posłał mu gniewne spojrzenie.

-Zaraz ciebie zmienię w posąg. Nie strasz mojego dziecka -mruknął niezadowolony Magnus. -I nie rób takich min, bo zaraz się rozmyślę i nie zrobię nic z moimi ślicznymi perfumami.

-Były ładne do czasu -wymamrotał cicho Alec i poddał się w walce z kotem, który zwinął się wygodnie na jego udach.

-Czyli jednak ci się podobają? -ucieszył się Bane, ale dostał tylko cicho prychnięcie w odpowiedzi. -Spokojnie. Nie muszą podobać ci się moje perfumy, żeby się ze mną umówić. Jakoś to przeboleję, naprawdę. Chociaż z ciężkim sercem. Spójrz, ile dla ciebie poświęcam, Alexander.

Alec zarumienił się i żeby zająć czymś swoje ręce, zaczął drapać Prezesa Miau za uchem, któremu chyba bardzo się to spodobało, ponieważ mruczał zadowolony i nadstawiał do dłoni swój pyszczek.

-To jak będzie z tą randką? Kiedy masz zamiar mnie zaprosić? -zapytał Magnus wyczekująco i usiadł tuż obok chłopaka na sofie. Przysunął się do Aleca tak, że stykali się nogami.

-Może zaczniemy odkręcanie czaru? -powiedział Lightwood, unikając odpowiedzi na pytanie, które skierował do niego Azjata. Poczuł się niezręcznie i chciał odsunąć, ale kiedy to robił, Magnus podążał za nim jak jakiś cień.

Czarownik wcisnął mu do ręki drink, a Alec nawet nie czekał chwili. Wypił duszkiem całą zawartość. Skrzywił się na mocny smak alkoholu i wcale nie pomogło mu to opanować emocji.

Magnus wpatrywał się w niego swoimi oczami tak intensywnie, że Lightwood nie mógł zaczerpnąć powietrza. Jego skóra ponownie zaczęła mrowić, zupełnie jak wtedy, gdy spotkał Czarownika po raz pierwszy. Nie mógł wytrzymać tego napięcia, które wytworzyło się między nimi.

Azjata tylko zaśmiał się cicho, zadowolony z reakcji, jaką wywołał. Nie chciał mówić na głos, że naprawdę zależało mu na randce z Nocnym Łowcą, ale jego gesty były chyba dość oczywiste.

Jednak Alexander Lightwood wydawał się ślepym idiotą.

-Może... No wiesz... -zaczął Alec, jąkając się jak jeszcze nigdy. Zamrugał, czując się głupio.

-Odczarowanie? -zasugerował łagodnie Magnus, a niebieskooki tylko pokiwał głową, nie chcąc nic mówić, ponieważ prawdopodobnie wyszedłby mu tylko jakiś bełkot.

Czarownik z całkowitym spokojem uniósł dłoń przed twarz Aleca jakby nigdy nic. Chłopak spiął się jeszcze bardziej. Nocny Łowca wpatrywał się z urzeczeniem w kocie oczy Magnusa. Z bliska wyglądały niezwykle. Można było odróżnić każdą drobinkę zielonego koloru pośród złotego. Zauroczony Lightwood przyglądał się mu, a Magnus w tym momencie swoimi palcami zaczął wykonywać dziwne pokręcone ruchy. Przy jego opuszkach pojawiła się niebieska mgiełka i Alec na dwie sekundy stracił kontakt z rzeczywistością. Zamknął oczy, a kiedy je otworzył, zapach słodkich perfum zelżał.

-No i po sprawie, niepotrzebnie się bałeś -powiedział Magnus z rozbawieniem i puścił oczko do swojego towarzysza, który ponownie zarumienił się wściekle. Bane był urzeczony tym słodkim widokiem. -Nie bolało, jeśli czujesz nadal perfumy to tylko ja, nie martw się.

-To wszystko? -zdziwił się Alec. -Podobno coś było ci potrzebne, żeby sporządzić nie wiadomo co. Nie zauważyłem, żebyś zrobił cokolwiek innego, jak nalanie sobie drinka.

-Kłamałem -pokręcił głową, jego ton był znudzony, ale na twarzy widniał figlarny uśmieszek. -Możemy teraz przejść do momentu, kiedy proponuję ci kolejnego drinka, a ty nie odmawiasz?

-Jesteś kompletnym idiotą Magnus -powiedział poważnie Alec i odwrócił wzrok od starszego.

-Słyszałem gorsze obelgi od osób, którym się podobałem -odparł nonszalanckim tonem, po czym ponownie puścił mu oczko. -No to co z tym drinkiem?

-Co z nim? -zapytał głupio Alec, ale zaraz oprzytomniał. -Znaczy się, nie. Pójdę już.

-Nie bądź takim marudą, Alexander. Daj sobie szansę trochę się odprężyć. Jestem pewien, że razem spędzimy miło czas, może być bardzo przyjemnie, jeśli tylko zechcesz. Nawet do samego rana. Trochę zabawy nikomu nie zaszkodzi -wyszeptał Magnus tuż przy uchu chłopaka, na co niebieskooki poczuł, że serce zaraz wyskoczy mu z piersi, wstrzymał oddech na dłuższą chwilę, próbując przetrawić to, co właśnie zaoferował mu Czarownik.

-Jestem pewien, że wiele osób chętnie dotrzyma ci towarzystwa. Ja muszę wracać do Instytutu. Rozumiesz, praca i w ogóle -wymamrotał w odpowiedzi Lightwood, a Bane uśmiechnął się lekko, ponieważ jego odpowiedź nie mówiła dosadnie, że mężczyzna nie będzie miał u niego żadnej szansy na małe co nieco.

-Oczywiście, kochanie. Obowiązki Nocnego Łowcy same się nie odrobią. Zabijanie demonów i ciężkie treningi -odpowiedział Magnus zawadiackim, uwodzicielskim tonem. -Mówiąc o treningach. Mam nadzieję, że ćwiczysz bez koszulki, chciałbym kiedyś wpaść i trochę popodziwiać widoki. Nie bądź taki zawstydzony, jestem stuprocentowo pewien, że pod tymi niepotrzebnymi ubraniami znajdują się mięśnie. Chyba nie zaprzeczysz, prawda Alexandrze? -Bane uśmiechnął się i przesunął palcem po klatce piersiowej Lightwooda, który prawie udławił się przez to powietrzem. Niebieskie oczy rozszerzyły się nienaturalnie, a jego po plecach przebiegł dreszcz.

-Powinienem już iść, pewnie się o mnie martwią -wybełkotał Alec, nie mogąc odwrócić wzroku od przystojnego Azjaty z brokatem na twarzy, który wyglądał jak jakiś ósmy cud świata.

-Taki silny i przystojny Nocny Łowca na pewno potrafi o siebie zadbać -stwierdził Podziemny z wielkim zadowoleniem. -Bo potrafisz, tak?

-Oczywiście -wymamrotał Lightwood, zapominając o całym świecie. Czuł się, jakby ktoś zamknął jego i Magnusa w bańce, do której nikt poza nimi nie miał wstępu. -Obroniłbym siebie i ciebie przed wszystkim.

-Och, czuję się zaszczycony. Taki obrońca jak ty to skarb -wypowiedział z ogromnym uśmiechem Czarownik i położył na klatce piersiowej Aleca swoją dłoń.

Lightwood odwzajemnił uśmiech i poczuł się oderwany od rzeczywistości. Ich twarze zbliżyły się do siebie i Alec pomyślał, że w sumie te perfumy to nie były takie złe, jak wcześniej się wydawało.

Jednak wszystko, co pięknie nie trwa wiecznie.

Prezes Miau nagle postanowił wstać z wygodnych kolan Aleca. Przeciągając się, wbił swoje pazurki w uda Nocnego Łowcy, który niemal momentalnie odsunął się od Magnusa.

-Pójdę już -powiedział trochę przestraszony i wstał, zrzucając z siebie kota, który syknął niezadowolony i odszedł.

-Jasne, obowiązki wzywają, ale mam nadzieję, że to nie jest nasze ostatnie spotkanie -mruknął Magnus, również wstając na równe nogi. -Nie jest, prawda?

-Nie wiem -wymamrotał cichutko Alec, jakby bał się w ogóle odezwać. -Całkiem możliwe.

-Dasz mi swój numer? -zapytał spokojnie Magnus.

-Nie wiem, boję się, że będziesz znowu mnie nękał tymi swoimi magicznymi sztuczkami -odparł niebieskooki, a w jego oczach zabłysnęło pewne wyzwanie.

-Nagle stałeś się pewny siebie? Wpadnij do mojego klubu czy coś. Znasz już mój adres, więc możesz przyjść na jakiegoś drinka po pracy, co ty na to? -mruknął zadowolony Podziemny.

-Może uda mi się wyrwać na chwilę, ale nie obiecuję -odparł pełen strachu chłopak, nie bardzo wiedząc, czy podjął odpowiednią decyzję.

-Będę czekał, lepiej mnie nie zawiedź.

-Nie zawiodę.

Wtedy to właśnie Alec chyba jednak trochę, w maleńkim procencie, przekonał się do słuszności jego wyjścia do klubu tamtego dnia. Warto było.


	7. Chapter 7

Alec tym razem wcale nie przeciągał powrotu do Instytutu. Co więcej, próbował dostać się tam jak najszybciej, żeby móc zaszyć się w zaciszu swojego pokoju i pomyśleć nad tym wszystkim, co wydarzyło się tego wieczora, na spokojnie. Bo najpierw musiał ochłonąć. Nie mógł uwierzyć, że rzeczywiście był w domu Magnusa, który w zasadzie zaproponował mu naprawdę niemoralne rzeczy, jakby mówił o pogodzie. Alec zastanawiał się, czy często kieruje takie pytania w stronę innych mężczyzn, nie żeby w ogóle był zainteresowany jego ofertą.

Kogo on próbował oszukać. Oczywiście, że był zainteresowany jego propozycją, choć napawało go to niezwykłym przerażeniem. Z jednej strony nie chciał mieć nic wspólnego z kimś, kto zgotował mu małe piekło na ziemi, ale z drugiej ciągnęło go i był ciekawy, niczym małe dziecko, które jeszcze nie znało świata. Alec był urzeczony pięknem Magnusa, oczywiście, że tak, nie mogło być inaczej, ale roztaczał wokół siebie tę aurę, której nie dało się pominąć. Niesamowity człowiek, pewny siebie, błyskotliwy. Widział, jaką ma wartość. Alec czuł się, jakby wygrał los na loterii.

Magnus siedział w domu i rozmyślał o niezwykłym Nocnym Łowcy, który w końcu uległ jego namową i zgodził się spotkać. Może nie było to tak, jak wyobrażał sobie Czarownik, ale było wystarczające. Nie był zainteresowany momentem, kiedy to nastąpiło, liczyło tylko, że Alexander dał mu jasną odpowiedź, iż jednak nie jest aż tak głupi i zauważył, że Bane był nim rzeczywiście zainteresowany. Całe szczęście, ponieważ Magnus już nie mógł się doczekać, żeby położyć swoje ręce na tym chłopaku, jakkolwiek to brzmiało w jego wieku.

Alec myślał, że naprawdę potrafi być cicho na tyle, żeby nikt nie zorientował się, że już wrócił. Lub bardziej dopiero wrócił. Jednak nadzieja jak zwykle okazała się matką głupich. Jak to się mówi, biednemu zawsze piach w oczy. Wystarczyło, że przekroczył próg swojego pokoju i został powitany przez dwa ostre spojrzenia, które o mało go nie wystraszyły na śmierć.

-Alec, gdzieś ty się do cholery podziewał?! -zawołała dramatycznie Isabelle, a jej brat zamrugał ze zdziwieniem. Chyba już wolałby dostać jakąś gadkę od rodziców, chociaż może jednak Izzy była mniej śmiercionośna niż oni. -Co ty sobie wyobrażasz? Wiesz, która jest godzina? Dochodzi druga w nocy. Miałeś wyjść tylko na chwilę, wiesz, jak ja się martwiłam?! Jace tak samo, rodzice na szczęście nic nie wiedzą, bo inaczej miałbyś poważny problem. Chociaż nawet mnie to nie obchodzi, bo naprawdę gdzie się podziewałeś? Bałam się, że może jakiś demon cię złapał, Jace nie mógł cię namierzyć, jakbyś w ogóle się chciał przed nami ukryć.

-Od kiedy to przeszkadza ci to, że chodzę do klubów? -zapytał całkiem poważnie Alec, nie chcąc wdawać się z dwójką w niepotrzebne rozmowy.

-Czekaj co? -zapytał zdezorientowany Jace, ale zaraz się uśmiechnął. -No nareszcie stary, myślałem, że pozostaniesz taki niedostępny dla wszystkich do końca życia.

-Po prostu musiałem odkręcić tę sprawę z perfumami i tak jakoś zostałem na drinku -wymamrotał niepewnie Alec, nie chcąc, żeby jego rodzeństwo zorientowało się, że pominął trochę prawdy, jak to, że ten „drink" wypił w mieszkaniu pewnego tajemniczego, pewnego siebie, atrakcyjnego, młodego Czarownika, który później może i zaproponował, aby Alec został u niego na czymś więcej niż samym drinku czy rozmowie.

-Czyli załatwiłeś sprawę z magiczną karteczką i do tego byłeś sam z siebie w klubie bez żadnego przymusu? Nikt nie kazał ci tam siedzieć? -zapytała Izzy, nie mogąc uwierzyć w słowa swojego rodzonego brata.

-Tak trudno uwierzyć? Możecie już iść, chciałbym położyć się spać -zaczął Alec, żeby tylko pozbyć się nieproszonych gości z pokoju i w spokoju móc rozmyślać o otoczonych brokatem kocich oczach Magnusa Bane'a.

Izzy podeszła do brata z poważną twarzą, jak jeszcze chyba nigdy, ale zaraz zaczęła się uśmiechać. Cała ona, nigdy nie mogłaby złościć się na starszego brata dłużej niż dziesięć minut. W tym wypadku tylko dwie.

-No dobrze braciszku, kocham cię, ale nie strasz mnie więcej -poprosiła go i położyła dłonie na jego barkach, nagle znieruchomiała, jakby zobaczyła na twarzy chłopaka wielką tarantulę, co wcale nie spodobało się Alecowi. -Albo to coś zaatakowało mnie, albo czuję na tobie damskie perfumy.

-Czyli jednak masz coś nie po kolei w głowie -odparł trochę wrogo nastawiony Alec. Izzy uniosła swoją idealną brew w górę.

-Byłeś z kimś? -zapytała spokojnie, a Lightwood przewrócił tylko oczami. -Pytam poważnie, Alec, chcę wiedzieć takie rzeczy.

-Oczywiście, że z kimś byłem. Kluby mają to do siebie, że jest w nich naprawdę wiele osób. Raczej trudno znaleźć pusty lokal, chyba że czegoś nie wiem -wzruszył beztrosko ramionami chłopak.

-A ty coś się zrobił taki sarkastyczny w ciągu kilku godzin? Po prostu chciałam się dowiedzieć, co robił mój brat, kiedy go nie było. Nie mogę? -zapytała retorycznie, a Jace podszedł do nich, żeby jakoś załagodzić sytuację.

-Ciesz się, że ten maruda wyszedł do świata, nie musi od razu opowiadać, z kim, co robił, gdzie, jak i dlaczego. Daj mu trochę przestrzeni -powiedział złotowłosy, a Alec poczuł się, jakby udawali, że jego wcale tam nie ma. -Chciał chłopak się zabawić z jakąś dziewczyną, no to świetnie, nie każdy jest tak otwarty, jak ty i nie chce o tym rozmawiać.

-Z nikim nie byłem, przestańcie -mruknął cicho Alec i skrzyżował ręce na klatce piersiowej. Jace posłał mu jednoznaczne spojrzenie. -Nawet nie macie na to dowodów, więc naprawdę oczekuję, że przestaniecie mówić i posyłać mi te spojrzenia w tej chwili.

-Oj nie złość się -rzucił głupio Jace. -Nie ma czego się wstydzić.

-Nie mam pojęcia, o czym mówisz -odpowiedział z grobową miną Alec, który nie chciał już wiedzieć nic więcej. -Po prostu sobie idźcie, to był ciężki dzień.

-Och nie wątpię -stwierdził z rozbawieniem Wayland, a po tym od razu się zamknął, ponieważ Izzy uderzyła go w tył głowy.

-Dobrej nocy Alec -powiedziała Isabelle, a najstarszy tylko pokiwał głową, nie wypowiadając ani jednego słowa. -Przepraszam, że cię męczyłam. Jace ma racje, nie musisz mi się ze wszystkiego spowiadać.

Dziewczyna wyminęła go i ruszyła do wyjścia z pokoju. Alec spojrzał na blondyna jednoznacznie, chciał, żeby wyszedł i w końcu miał spokojną resztę nocy. No może nie taką spokojną, jakby nie patrzeć to cały czas będzie myślał o Magnusie, a myśli o nim mogły być wszelkiego rodzaju, ale na pewno nie bywały spokojne.

Zarumienił się na to, o czym pomyślał i spuścił głowę, wlepiając swój wzrok w podłogę. To nie tak, że nie wiedział wcześniej o tym, jak bardzo mężczyźni są bardziej interesujący od kobiet, ale po prostu jego myśli były jakoś tak realne do spełnienia w każdej chwili. Wydawało się, że gdyby zadzwonił do Magnusa w środku nocy, wyrywając go ze snu, prawdopodobnie zgodziłby się spełnić wszystkie fantazje Aleca.

To napawało niebieskookiego radością, ale również i zdziwieniem oraz zaciekawieniem, ponieważ dlaczego ktoś taki jak Magnus w ogóle spojrzał na zwykłego Nocnego Łowcę?

-No dobra stary, Izzy już nie ma. Opowiadaj -powiedział zadowolony z siebie Jace, a Alec momentalnie oprzytomniał, pozbywając się niemoralnych myśli ze swojej głowy.

-Uh, co? -zdziwił się, ale po chwili zorientował się, o co chodziło jego przyjacielowi. -A to. Nic się nie wydarzyło Jace, gdyby coś było, to wiesz, że bym ci się pochwalił, nie?

-Serio? Myślałem, że tylko kryjesz się przed Isabelle, żeby później ci nie docinała. No nic, pamiętaj, że jakby coś to możesz mi opowiadać wszystko. A tak w ogóle, jak ma na imię? Jestem pewny, że musi być wyjątkowa, skoro dla niej straciłeś rachubę czasu. Jest pierwszą, na którą od dawna spojrzałeś. Coś z tego będzie? -wypytywał złotowłosy, a Alec westchnął, ponieważ naprawdę głupio mu było kłamać, a prawdy nie mógł wyjawić.

Co niby miał powiedzieć? Że ma ochotę na jakieś miłe zakończenie wieczoru z pewnym Podziemnym, który przez przypadek zaczarował wiadomość i Alec nie mógł przez to normalnie żyć? Zdecydowanie wolałby zostać usmażony żywcem. To byłoby mniej okropne, zdecydowanie.

-To nic takiego. Nie wiem nawet czy kiedyś się jeszcze spotkamy -skłamał Alec szybko, nie mógł wyjawić swojego sekretu ani przed Isabelle, ani szczególnie przed Jacem, który mógłby być niewyobrażalnie zaskoczony. Jego siostra może jeszcze by to przebolała, ale Wayland nie był w ogóle gotowy na takie nowinki.

-A chcesz się z nią spotkać? -zapytał Jace, patrząc w niebieskie oczy swojego Parabatai.

-Nawet nie wiesz jak bardzo -odpowiedział rozmarzony Alec i uśmiechnął się lekko. -Tylko nie jestem pewien, czy ta osoba będzie taka chętna do kolejnych spotkać.

-A co, groziłeś jej śmiercią? -zaśmiał się rozbawiony blondyn.

-No wiesz, czasem to jest nieuniknione -wymamrotał Lightwood i posłał do chłopaka niewinny uśmiech, wspominając, że rzeczywiście groził Magnusowi użyciem siły w razie potrzeby. -Ale to była tylko taka jedna maleńka groźba, że nie miała na nic wpływu, poważnie.

-Och Alec, ty to chyba naprawdę czasem w ogóle nie obawiasz się o swoje życie. Kobiety potrafią być mściwe -powiedział Wayland, a niebieskooki pomyślał sobie o tym, jakie ma szczęście, że on znalazł na swojej drodze Magnusa, a nie jakiejś, jak to mówił Jace, „mściwej" laluni, która na pewno nie potrafiłaby zrobić sobie lepszego makijażu od Czarownika.

-Nie mam się czego bać, spokojnie. Wszystko będzie ze mną dobrze, dzięki za rozmowę przyjacielu -powiedział z trochę naciąganą wdzięcznością, ale nic więcej mu nie pozostało.

-Nie ma sprawy, polecam się na przyszłość -odpowiedział spokojnie Jace, poklepał przyjaciela po plecach i opuścił pomieszczenie, zamykając za sobą drewniane drzwi.

Alec został sam i szczerze powiedziawszy, jak nigdy wcześniej nie mógł doczekać się następnego dnia. Wziął prysznic, założył spodnie dresowe i położył się do łóżka z lekkim uśmiechem na ustach, który nieświadomie powstał na jego twarzy. I może naprawdę mógłby polubić wychodzenie do tych klubów.


	8. Chapter 8

Kiedy niebieskooki tylko otworzył oczy, czuł cisnący się na usta uśmiech, którego nawet nie był w stanie ukryć. Wyglądał jak mała dziewczynka, której powiedziano komplement. Nawet nie zdawał sobie sprawy, że promienieje aż tak bardzo. Był jak cholerne słońce na bezchmurnym niebie. Raził swoim optymizmem na kilometr i nie można było temu zaprzeczyć.

Chociaż to nie tak, że miał jakiś świetny powód - wmawiał sobie przez cały czas. Tylko że sęk w tym, iż Magnus był naprawdę niesamowicie idealnym powodem do wszystkiego. Alec czuł się całkowicie usprawiedliwiony, ponieważ nie zawsze trafia się nam ktoś, kto jest tak niezwykły i rzeczywiście nami zainteresowani.

Jednak to nie usprawiedliwiło go u Hodge'a, który patrzył na niego gniewnie podczas treningu. Chłopak był nadal rozproszony, ale z tego, co się dowiedział od jego siostry, całe zamieszaniem z dziwnymi perfumami, które mógł wyczuć tylko Alec, skończyło się wczorajszego wieczora.

-Dlaczego nie możesz się skupić? To do ciebie w ogóle niepodobne. Wcześniej byłeś zdenerwowany, jakby przemawiało przez ciebie tysiąc demonów, a dzisiaj wyglądasz jak szczeniak, którego pierwszy raz zabrano na spacer do parku. Co się z tobą dzieje? Możesz ze mną o tym porozmawiać Alec, wiesz o tym -powiedział Hodge, przyglądając się z zainteresowaniem młodemu Nocnemu Łowcy.

-Po prostu słabo spałem tej nocy, przejdzie mi -odpowiedział momentalnie Alec, nie chcąc wszczynać jakiejś afery o stan jego samego, która nie była ani trochę potrzebna w tym Instytucie.

-Powtarzasz to od tak wielu dni, że straciłem rachubę! Poza tym już południe nie zdążyłeś się rozbudzić na tyle, żeby chociaż trochę panować nad ruchami?! Ile jeszcze masz zamiar obrywać od każdego z nas, żeby w końcu zrozumieć, że bycie Nocnym Łowcą wymaga chociażby minimalnego skupienia? -warknął zdenerwowany nauczyciel, a Lightwood poczuł się niezwykle głupio i odwrócił wzrok. -Kiedy w końcu weźmiesz się w garść?

-Cały czas daje z siebie wszystko, co potrafię! -powiedział w końcu donośnie Alec, nie mogąc wytrzymać tej presji, jaką wywierał na niego nauczyciel. -Próbuję być najlepszy.

-To przestań próbować i stań się najlepszy! Nie starasz się wystarczająco mocno! -odpowiedział mu mężczyzna z lekko czerwoną twarzą od złości. -Jeszcze raz. Zaczynamy od początku i nie skończymy, aż nie poprawisz swoich błędów.

Nastała chwila ciszy. Hodge ustawił się w odpowiedniej pozycji i spojrzał wyczekująco na młodego Lightwooda aż ten zrobi to samo. Jednak on nadal stał luźno i patrzył w przestrzeń z bólem. Alec naprawdę nie wiedział, że słowa potrafią ranić aż tak bardzo. To nie było nic wielkiego, przecież nauczyciel chciał go tylko zmotywować do poprawy, do walki. Tylko że w tym wypadku poczynił coś zupełnie odwrotnego, ponieważ niebieskooki poczuł się urażony, jak jeszcze nigdy w całym swoim życiu. Wiele razy słyszał od rodziców, że ich rozczarowuje, ale nigdy nie usłyszał tego od Hodge'a, który raczej słynął z życzliwości i cierpliwości. Alec starał się na sto dziesięć procent, ale widocznie nawet to nie było wystarczające. Chciało mu się płakać, ale w życiu nie zrobiłby tego na oczach ludzi, przecież był Nocnym Łowcą, a oni nie ukazują emocji, a już na pewno nie płaczą.

Dlatego przerobił swój ból na gniew. Było to niezwykle proste.

-Alec, ustaw się -powiedział poważnie Hodge, ale czarnowłosy wziął tylko głębszy oddech. -No dalej, na co jeszcze czekasz? Zaczynamy od początku, czego nie zrozumiałeś? Pośpiesz się, nie mamy całego dnia!

-Nie będę z tobą trenował! -krzyknął Alec tak głośno, że prawdopodobnie usłyszeli go wszyscy w Instytucie, co nie obeszło go prawie wcale.

Był zły i miał prawo chociaż raz na jakiś czas się wyżyć, każdy miał do tego cholerne prawo. Miał niewyobrażalną ochotę zbluzgać każdego, kogo tylko znał. Powiedzieć im okropne rzeczy, które zapewne wzięliby sobie do serca i nie mogli otrząsnąć się po tym przez jakiś czas. Nie miał jednak zamiaru zniżać się do aż tak niskiego poziomu. Pokazałby tym bardziej swoją słabość niż przewagę, dlatego nie chciał dłużej się nakręcać i jak błyskawica, szybko i zwinnie, ruszył po swoją bluzę, którą założył na siebie. Nie oglądając się za siebie, ruszył z sali treningowej, prosto tam, gdzie ciągnęło go serce.

-Co to było Alexander?! -na jego drodze pojawiła się niezastąpiona matka, ale co było najdziwniejsze dla obserwujących to wszystko z boku Izzy i Jace'a, był fakt, że Alec po prostu uniósł palec wskazujący do góry, jakby chciał ją tym uciszyć. -Co ten brak szacunku ma oznaczać?!

Chłopak nie odezwał się, nie odwrócił ani na jedną sekundę. Stawiał wielkie i ciężkie, pewne kroki do przodu. Nic nie było go w stanie zatrzymać, nawet jego młodszy brat, który go dogonił.

-Dlaczego krzyczałeś? -zapytał zmartwiony Max, a Alec tylko wzruszył ramionami. -Gdzie idziesz?

-Przewietrzyć się -odpowiedział poważnie, jakby przemawiało przez niego nienawiść wszystkich mieszkańców tego wymiaru razem wziętych.

-Mogę iść z tobą? -poprosił niepewnie młody chłopak, ale jego starszy brat pokręcił głową niewzruszony z nadal kamienną twarzą.

-To nie jest dobry czas, idź do pokoju -warknął niespokojnie i doszedł do wyjścia z Instytutu. -Nie martw się Max, wrócę niedługo, tylko muszę ochłonąć.

-Obiecujesz? -zapytał ze smutkiem najmłodszy Lightwood, a Alec pokiwał twierdząco głową i wyszedł, nie zostawiając za sobą niczego prócz spustoszenia i ogromnych pokładów gniewu.

Nawet nie zorientował się, kiedy wylądował na Brooklynie przed drzwiami ze złotą tabliczką, która jeszcze wczoraj była zupełnie obca. Czuł się dziwnie, że ze wszystkich miejsc na ziemi wybrał akurat to, ale nie żałował. Wprost przeciwnie. Był zachwycony tym, że tutaj przybył. Wiedział, że tylko jedna osoba na świecie mogła pomóc mu zapomnieć o całym świecie, chociaż na małą chwilkę.

Zapukał niezwykle głośno, ale nikt nie odpowiedział. Ponowił próbę.

-No idę, już idę! Bez nerwów, niektórzy tutaj nie umieją się rozdwoić! -usłyszał głos Magnusa zza drzwi i uśmiechnął się sam do siebie. -Całe życie tylko uważają, że jak Czarownik to gorszy od nich. Oczywiście! Żeby was demon pożarł! Nigdy nie zrozumiem tego...

Bane urwał swoją niezadowoloną przemowę, kiedy tylko otworzył drzwi i jego oczy spoczęły na twarzy Aleca. Zamrugał zdezorientowany, ale zaraz jego usta rozciągnęły się w szerokim uśmiechu.

-Alexander -powiedział mężczyzna, zmieniając swój ton głosu na bardziej uwodzący, emanujący zadowoleniem. Do Aleca doszedł zapach jego słodkich perfum, które wcale mu nie przeszkadzały, nie kiedy jego myśli skupione były na czymś zupełnie innym. -Nie spodziewałem się ciebie tutaj tak wcześnie.

Lightwood wpatrywał się w niego jak urzeczony, zaczarowany, zahipnotyzowany. Nie mógł oderwać oczu od krwistoczerwonych ust mężczyzny, które pozostawały lekko rozchylone, zupełnie jakby Magnus od samego widoku niebieskookiego przed swoimi drzwiami poczuł się niezwykle pobudzony.

Ubrany był jeszcze w satynowy szlafrok z jakimś kwiecistym wzorem, wyglądającym jak rodem z szafy jakiegoś dawnego Japońskiego cesarza. Jego nogi ukryte były pod luźnym materiałem, był na bosaka, przez co wydawał się dopiero wstać z łóżka. Alec byłby niezwykłym kłamcą, gdyby powiedział, że wcale nie zauroczył go ten widok.

-Musiałem wyjść z Instytutu, nieważne, nie chcę o tym mówić. Mogę wejść? -zapytał Alec, oddychając niezwykle ciężko, jakby powietrze stało się nagle gęste. Bane nie czekał ani chwili, przepuścił chłopaka i z zadowoleniem spojrzał na tyłek Nocnego Łowcy, który kierował się w stronę salonu.

Usiedli razem na kanapie i przysunęli do siebie, zupełnie nie myśląc, że kompletnie nie wypada zbliżać się aż tak do kogoś praktycznie obcego. Lightwood w ogóle nie przypominał tego zawstydzonego i zdenerwowanego chłopaka, co wczoraj. Zupełnie jakby w ciągu nocy stał się kim całkowicie innym. Magnus uważał to za lekko dziwne.

-Emanujesz tyloma emocjami, że aż boję się zapytać, co się stało -roześmiał się Czarownik, a Alec skrzywił się lekko. -Spokojnie, zupełnie mnie to nie obchodzi. Mam przed sobą coś, a raczej kogoś, dużo bardziej interesującego niż wszystko na świecie.

Puścił oczko do czarnowłosego, który zareagował lekkim rumieńcem i uśmiechem. Wtedy starszy prawie odetchnął z ulgą, ponieważ udało mu się go zawstydzić. Magnus nigdy by się nie przyznał, ale widok zaczerwienionego chłopaka był tak nietypowy w jego naprawdę długim życiu, że aż byłoby mu żal utracić, chociaż taką maleńką uciechę z tego Nocnego Łowcy.

-Jesteś chyba pierwszym, który nie chce wyciągnąć ze mnie „co się ze mną dzieje?". Po prostu nie mogę wytrzymać, kiedy to mówią. Próbują wyciągnąć, o co chodzi, a ja wcale nie mam ochoty o tym gadać -mruknął niepoważnie Alec, a mężczyzna z pomalowanymi ustami pokiwał głową spokojnie, zdając się rozumieć młodszego całkowicie. -Czasami naprawdę warto posiedzieć sobie w ciszy.

-I stwierdziłeś, że u mnie znajdziesz ciszę? -zaśmiał się Magnus, a Alec momentalnie zaprzeczył pokręceniem głowy. -Więc czego poszukujesz w moim domu?

Lightwood poczuł się nagle niezwykle głupio, jakby był całkowicie nieproszony i przerwał w spokojnym przeżywaniu dnia temu niezwykłemu człowiekowi. Wpakował się do niego jak ostatni dureń i zupełnie nie wykazał się ani iskierką wdzięczności, że Magnus go jeszcze nie wyrzucił.

Mężczyzna jakby czytając w jego myślach, położył delikatną dłoń z pomalowanymi na czarno paznokciami na udzie Aleca, który lekko zdrętwiał, a jego ciało znowu zaczęło emanować tymi zachwycającymi wibracjami, łaskocząc go, jakby obsiadły go motyle.

-Oczywiście nie mam żadnego problemu z tym że tutaj jesteś. Myślałem, że chociaż zdążę przed twoim przyjściem ubrać się w coś bardziej odpowiedniego, ale z drugiej strony to, co mam na sobie teraz, będzie łatwiej zdjąć w razie, gdybyś jednak postanowił zostać u mnie na dłużej, niż planowałeś, chyba że chcesz mi powiedzieć, iż już teraz masz zaplanowaną małą niespodziankę dla mnie? -zapytał pewny siebie Magnus, a chłopak przed nim tylko spuścił wzrok i zrobił się jeszcze bardziej czerwony. Pewnie wyglądał jak te postacie z kreskówek, którym w takich sytuacjach wokół głowy latały różowe serduszka. -Nie musisz się tak wstydzić, jestem bardzo otwartym człowiekiem, jakbyś jeszcze nie zdążył zauważyć. Takim tolerancyjnym.

-Tak, da się zauważyć -wyznał cicho Alec, a ten tylko przygryzł wargę, przyglądając się mu z zadowoleniem, ponieważ wyglądał niezwykle uroczo i słodko. -Czyli nie przeszkadzam?

-Oczywiście, że nie Alexandrze. Jesteś tutaj mile widziany o każdej porze dnia i nocy. Chociaż osobiście wolałbym nie ustalać dokładnie pór naszych spotkań i najlepiej nie wypuszczać cię w ogóle z mojego mieszkania. Myślę, że jakoś udałoby nam się tutaj nie nudzić -wymamrotał z zadowoleniem Magnus, a Alec cicho sapnął, czując, że zaraz eksploduje.

-Czy wszystko, co mówisz, zawiera w sobie aluzje seksualne? -zapytał rozbawiony Lightwood, a Czarownik przewrócił oczami, ale nie było to w żadnym wypadku niemiłe, bardziej wyrażało jego rozbawienie słowami Nocnego Łowcy.

-Nie wiem, a chcesz się przekonać w mojej sypialni? -odpowiedział zaczepnie Magnus, na co oboje zaczęli się śmiać cicho. -Tak naprawdę to nie jestem aż taki zboczony, jak ci się wydaje.

-Nie masz pojęcia, co o tobie myślę -stwierdził pewnie Alec, a Bane posłał mu tylko szeroki uśmiech i uniósł brwi pytająco. -No może masz trochę racji, ale to dość, jakby to powiedzieć...

-Czarujące? -dopowiedział za niego Podziemny.

-Nie -zaprzeczył Alec, uśmiechając się lekko, więc Magnus dobrze wiedział, że chłopak robił sobie z niego żarty. -Może tak tylko odrobinkę -powiedział, układając palce i pokazując jak mało to na niego działa. -A może trochę bardziej.

-Czuję się zaszczycony, ale niestety muszę ci z bólem serca oświadczyć, iż jesteś niezwykle okropnym kłamcą. Mówił ci to ktoś? -zapytał Bane z szerokim uśmiechem, rozciągającym się na całej jego twarzy.

-Cóż, nie będę zaprzeczał. Mogło się to wymsknąć Izzy raz czy dwa -odpowiedział spokojnie Alec, a Magnus spojrzał na niego zdezorientowany. -Moja młodsza siostra. Isabelle. Lubi mi wytykać, że ciągle próbuję jej wmówić kłamstwa.

-Oczywiście, czegóż mogłem się spodziewać. Przecież to nie tak, że masz dziewczynę -zaśmiał się Bane tym melodyjnym prawie chichotem.

-Mógłbym mieć -fuknął z niezadowoleniem Alec, jakby Magnus powiedział mu coś naprawdę obraźliwego, ale w zasadzie wiedział, że to, co mówi, jest irracjonalne. -Gdybym tylko chciał.

-Och nie wątpię, że mógłbyś mieć dziewczynę, nawet pięć. Jednak złotko, myślę, że żadna tak naprawdę by cię nie interesowała tak, jak ja -odparł spokojnym tonem Czarownik.

-Nie bądź już taki zapatrzony w siebie, istnieją ludzie poza tobą. Nie jesteś idealny, nie uwierzę w to -mruknął poważnie Alec, czym wywołał rozbawienie Podziemnego. -Przestań się ze mnie naśmiewać, mówię poważnie!

-Może i nie jestem, lubię dostawać to, czego chcę, ludzie uważają to za moją wadę, a przecież to tylko wola walki, która według mnie jest bardzo potrzebna w naszym świecie. I lubię robić bałagan, co nie zawsze spotyka się z zachwytem innych. No dalej, daj spokój Alexander. Każdy zasługuje na szansę, żeby się wyidealizować. Spokojnie ty też możesz to robić, nie będzie mi to przeszkadzać -odpowiedział z uśmiechem Magnus.

-To by było równie głupie co Barack Obama latający na jednorożcu. Nie nadaję się chyba do mówienia z taką pewnością o sobie -stwierdził Alec i lekko się skrzywił, jednak chwilę później na jego twarz wrócił uśmiech. -Chyba wolę być nieidealny i dla siebie, i dla innych.

-Cóż, a ja myślę, że nie masz zbyt wielu wad. Tylko jesteś bardzo uparty, a przynajmniej takie sprawiasz wrażenie. I na dodatek powolny, kazałeś mi czekać tygodniami, aż w końcu zawitałeś w klubie -westchnął dramatycznie Magnus. -To zdecydowanie daje ci u mnie ogromnego minusa.

-Nie przesadzaj z tym dramatyzmem. Nie przyszedłem jakieś dwa tygodnie, nawet krócej -wzruszył ramionami beztrosko Alec.

-To była dla mnie wieczność, wiesz? -spytał retorycznie mężczyzna i nachylił się bardziej nad ciałem Lightwooda. -Jednak jakby nie było, ważne, że teraz jesteśmy tutaj. Razem.

-Nie da się zaprzeczyć. Tylko jeśli sam powiedziałeś, że mam u ciebie takiego ogromnego minusa, to co ja tutaj robię? -zapytał spokojnie Alec, a ten tylko zaśmiał się pod nosem.

-Wiesz ten ogromny minus jest niczym przy tych wszystkim plusach, które mi oferujesz -wytłumaczył Magnus, zbliżając się niebezpiecznie blisko do swojego towarzysza.

-Nie pamiętam, żebym oferował ci cokolwiek -szepnął Alec, lekko się oddalając, żeby tylko zobaczyć większe rozbawienie na twarzy Czarownika.

-Lubisz się ze mną droczyć, zdecydowanie. Sprawia ci to przyjemność? Próbujesz grać niedostępnego, a oboje wiemy, jak to się zakończy, Alexander. Nie próbuj nawet zaprzeczyć, że ani przez chwilę nie pomyślałeś o mnie w ten sposób, w jaki ja myślę o tobie przez cały czas -wypowiedział nisko Bane, a Alec poczuł jego oddech na swojej wrażliwej skórze. -Chciałbym zobaczyć wszystkie twoje runy. Myślisz, że mógłbyś mi o nich opowiedzieć? -głos Magnusa był hipnotyzujący. Uwodził Lightwooda krok po kroku bez większej trudności. Był jak jakiś narkotyk, który biorą Przyziemni i uzależniają się od niego po jednym spożyciu. Taki właśnie był dla Aleca Bane.

-Nie pamiętam, żebym oferował ci cokolwiek -powtórzył Nocny Łowca, jakby w ogóle nie usłyszał wypowiedzi Magnusa, w której zaproponował mu, po raz kolejny już, pójście do łóżka. To było tak niesamowite, że Bane nie mógł uwierzyć w to, co słyszy. Jeszcze nikt nie był wobec niego taki oporny i jednocześnie widocznie zainteresowany.

-Cóż, oferujesz mi swoje towarzystwo i możliwość patrzenia na te twoje niebiańskie oczy. Widać od razu, że masz w sobie coś z Anioła. Nie widziałem nigdy wcześniej tak zdumiewającego mężczyzny, jak ty. Warto było cię spotkać, żeby chociaż dowiedzieć się, że istnieją tak niezwykłe oczy, jak twoje. Zdecydowanie to moja ulubiona część tego, co mi oferujesz -wymamrotał Magnus z lekkim uśmiechem. Wyglądał, jakby cieszył się z tej krótkiej chwili bardziej niż z całego swojego długiego życia kiedykolwiek.

Alec czuł swoje serce, które biło jak oszalałe. Zupełnie jakby miało w planach wyskoczyć z jego piersi prosto do Magnusa, żeby mógł wziąć je sobie w posiadanie.

-Moje oczy nie są ładne -wymamrotał zawstydzony do granic możliwości czarnowłosy chłopak i odwrócił głowę, żeby nie patrzeć na Magnusa, jednak tamten od razu swoją dłonią przekręcił głowę Aleca w swoją stronę.

-Masz rację. Nie są ładne -odpowiedział całkowicie poważnie i Lightwood kłamałby, mówiąc, że trochę poczuł się smutno. -Są tak niesamowite, że żaden komplement nie oddałby nawet tego, jakie są w rzeczywistości.

Alec zrobił się czerwony jak burak. Jeszcze nikt nigdy nie skomplementował go aż tak bardzo. Słyszał czasem, że jest przystojny, że ma fajne oczy, ale nikt nie powiedział czegoś takiego. Lightwood poczuł się wyjątkowo i zapragnął czuć się tak już przez całe swoje życie.

-Gadanie gadaniem, ale w zasadzie to z tego, co pamiętam, to zaprosiłeś mnie na drinka -wypowiedział w ekspresowym tempie Alec, chcąc przerwać potok emocji i myśli, które przelewały się w nim w niesamowicie ogromnej liczbie. Odczuwał naprawdę dziwne rzeczy, a przecież to był tylko komplement.

-Ach tak. Zupełnie zapomniałem. Potrafisz skutecznie rozproszyć człowieka. Jakim cudem jeszcze nikogo nie uwiodłeś złotko? Zaczynam się poważnie zastanawiać czy wy, Nocni Łowcy, naprawdę macie tak dobry wzrok, jak zawsze mówicie. Naprawdę, kto normalny nie zauważyłby, że obok niego żyje sobie takie cudo jak ty? Alexander, nie mam do ciebie słów po prostu -zaśmiał się Magnus, spoglądając z całkowitym oddaniem i zafascynowaniem na niebieskookiego, który siedział cały czerwony, zawstydzony. Wyglądał jak nastolatka, która pierwszy raz zdobyła uwagę swojej miłości. Spuszczał swój wzrok i wlepiał go w swoje dłonie, które plątały się ze sobą niczym dwie liny. Magnus nie mógł uwierzyć, że ktoś tak rozkoszny i zarazem seksowny naprawdę stąpa po tym świecie i to właśnie Bane miał szczęście spotkać go zupełnie przez przypadek. To nie mógł być przypadek. -Ja nadal nie mogę uwierzyć, że tutaj jesteś ze mną. Najchętniej nie robiłbym ci żadnego drinka i przeszedł od razu do przyjemniejszych części.

-Na wszystko przyjdzie pora, cierpliwości Magnusie -zaśmiał się cicho Alec, a Bane poczuł skręcanie w żołądku. To wszystko wydawało się jakąś irracjonalną bajeczką.

-Czyli jednak masz w planach zwiedzić trochę mojej sypialni? -zapytał z uśmiechem Czarownik, na co Lightwood wzruszył ramionami beztrosko.

-Zobaczymy. A teraz idź zrobić mi tego drinka, potrzebuję trochę alkoholu po tym męczącym dniu! -odparł spokojnym tonem Alec.

Magnus jak na skrzydłach rzucił się, aby przygotować napój dla chłopaka, który zdecydowanie był za bardzo nieprawdziwy, żeby tutaj być, ale Bane nie miał z tym problemu. Jeśli to byłby tylko sen, to mógł uznać go za najlepszy sen w całym swoim życiu, a miał wiele naprawdę niezwykłych snów.

Alec rozejrzał się po salonie, czując dziwny chłód, kiedy Magnus wstał z kanapy. Nie wiedział, gdzie powinien podziać swój wzrok i co mógłby powiedzieć, ale wiedział, że nie może być ciągle taki zamknięty w sobie, ponieważ nie było według niego możliwości, aby ktoś taki jak Bane polubił kogoś, kto jest cichy. Zwykle osoby pewne siebie lubią rozmawiać. Kochają, kiedy ktoś jest w stanie z nimi poprowadzić dobrą konwersację, a Alec nie był w stanie nawet się odezwać. Musiał coś z tym zrobić. Przecież Magnus nie znał go aż tak dobrze, więc mógł zrobić z siebie, kogokolwiek chciał. Mógł nawet mu wmówić, że tak naprawdę stał się gejem dla niego i Bane nie miał podstaw, żeby mu nie uwierzyć. Nie znali się. Wiedzieli tylko, jak mają na imię i okazjonalnie kilka faktów wyrwanych z ich niespójnych rozmów, przesiąkniętych wołaniem o coś więcej niż rozmowę.

-Więc gdzie zgubiłeś swojego małego demona? -zapytał nagle Alec, przerywając ciszę. Odwrócił się w stronę Magnusa, który przygotowywał jakieś kolorowe cuda. Bane uniósł brwi nie wiedząc za bardzo, o co chodzi. -Mam na myśli króla twojego domu.

-Ach! Prezes Miau pewnie... -nagle przerwał, jakby zorientował się, że jego kot został porwany przez jakieś pozaziemskie cywilizacje. -Pewnie znowu zatrzasnął się w łazience -zawołał z przerażeniem i machnął ręką, żeby po chwili można było usłyszeć ciche kliknięcie, a po mieszkaniu rozległ się głośny odgłos miauczenia. -Dziękuję ci kochanie za przypomnienie. Ten maleńki aniołek często wchodzi do łazienki i nie wiem dlaczego, ale zamyka jakoś te drzwi, a później nie może wyjść.

Niedługo po tym, jak Magnus wyjaśnił sprawę, do salonu wbiegł puszysty kotek, miaucząc głośno, jakby od tego zależało jego życie. Nawet nie spojrzał na swojego właściciela, momentalnie pognał do kanapy i wskoczył na kolana Aleca, który spojrzał na niego niezadowolony. Kot zaczął miauczeć jeszcze głośniej, patrząc prosto w twarz gościa.

-To wydaje się dość dziwne, czy twój kot od zawsze jest takim głupim zwierzęciem? -zapytał cicho Alec, a Magnus sapnął trochę zdenerwowany.

-Prezes jest moim oczkiem w głowie, jestem pewien, że już ci to mówiłem. Odnoś się do niego z szacunkiem -zażądał poważnie Bane, a Lightwood przygryzł wargę i wlepił swój wzrok w wydzierającego się kota.

Niepewnie położył dłoń na jego małej główce i zaczął go głaskać. Prezes od razu zamilkł, jakby ktoś pozbawił go głosu. Przytulił się do piersi Aleca i zamknął swoje ślepia.

-Proszę cię, przestań mówić, że twój kot nie jest dziwny, bo na pewno jest chociaż w jednym procencie. Może odziedziczył to po tobie -rzucił cicho Alec, na co Magnus zareagował perlistym śmiechem.

-Wolę raczej określenie nietuzinkowy -odpowiedział Bane i ruszył w stronę kanapy, gdzie usiadł, jak wcześniej obok Aleca, tak blisko jak tylko mu się udało. Lightwood przyjął drinka od Azjaty wolną ręką, podczas gdy drugą nadal drapał jego kota. -Chyba cię polubił. Jeszcze nigdy nie był w stanie mnie ignorować, kiedy znajdowałem się w pobliżu. Alexandrze, zabierasz mi po kawałku wszystkie części mojego pięknego życia.

-Może co najwyżej pożyczam, nie masz się o co martwić. Zwykle żywe istoty mają mnie dość po jakimś czasie -zaśmiał się cicho Alec i wziął łyka swojego drinka. Na jego twarzy rozkwitł uśmiech. -Muszę przyznać, że robisz świetne drinki.

-Cóż, miałem sporo czasu, żeby się uczyć -zaśmiał się wesoło mężczyzna i wziął łyka swojego napoju z procentami. -Jakby coś to chcę cię ostrzec, że zaczarowałem te drinki, żeby się nie kończył. Mówię tylko, ponieważ raz zostałem brutalnie uderzony za to, iż podobno przez moje „głupie sztuczki" ludzie tracą świadomość.

-Dobrze wiedzieć -zaśmiał się Alec i spojrzał z zainteresowaniem na pomarańczowego drinka, w którym pływały jakieś złote drobinki. -Poza tym mogłeś kogoś naprawdę nieźle upić. Wiesz, jeśli ta osoba chciała wypić drinka i wyjść, a on się nie kończył, to pewnie było ciekawie.

-Ja chciałem tylko ułatwić rozmowę. Przynajmniej nie będziemy musieli sobie przerywać, czyż nie? Według mnie to same plusy. A jeśli chodzi o to, czy tamta osoba chciała ode mnie uciec, to nigdy się nie zastanawiałem. Możliwe, że to, co mówisz, jest prawdą. Dużo osób uważa mnie za dziwaka -odpowiedział bezceremonialnie Magnus, a Lightwood westchnął nieświadomie.

-Nie jesteś dziwakiem, jesteś inteligentny, a to wielka różnica. Jesteś olśniewający, zawstydzasz innych, dlatego pewnie nie chcą się przyznać, że uważają cię za niezwykłego. Ja bym nigdy od ciebie nie uciekł -wyznał Alec poważnym głosem, patrząc prosto w oczy Bane'a, które mieniły się złotem.

Magnus poczuł, jakby to była swego rodzaju obietnica ze strony Nocnego Łowcy i poczuł się zobowiązany, aby sprawić, żeby chłopak nie miał powodu, by od niego uciekać.

-Uważaj, bo zaraz się zarumienię skarbie. A tak poza tym to bardzo mi miło, czuję się zaszczycony i w ogóle -zaśmiał się Magnus, jakby to była naprawdę rzecz, której nie wziął sobie do swojego zatwardziałego serca. -Szczerze to jesteś chyba jedną z nielicznych osób, które naprawdę tak myślą.

-Więc cała reszta to idioci -stwierdził rzeczowo Lightwood. -Nie patrz na mnie jak na kosmitę. Taka jest prawda.

-Po prostu nie przestajesz mnie zaskakiwać mój drogi -odpowiedział Czarownik, ze zdumieniem wpatrując się w czarnowłosego. -Jesteś taki nietypowy jak jakiś drogocenny kamień, a muszę ci powiedzieć, naprawdę wiele drogocennych rzeczy widziałem, miałem w posiadaniu i tak dalej.

-Dziękuję za komplement, tak myślę -wymamrotał zawstydzony Alec z nieśmiałym uśmiechem na ustach. -Jeszcze nigdy w życiu nie nasłuchałem się takich miłych rzeczy o mnie.

-Jak już mówiłem wcześniej. Nocni Łowcy naprawdę nie umieją doceniać prawdziwego piękna, złotko. Nie musisz się tym martwić, to tylko i wyłącznie ich sprawa, że przed nosem umyka im ktoś tak piękny i niesamowity. Cóż, nie powiem, że mnie to nie cieszy chociaż trochę. Jestem samolubny, odkąd pamiętam. Więcej ciebie dla mnie -wypowiedział szybko Czarownik i ułożył się wygodniej na sofie, która wydawała mu się wygodniejsza niż normalnie. Może wpływ na to miała obecność pewnego niebieskookiego przystojniaka, a może to Magnus po prostu świrował, co było chyba bardziej prawdopodobne.

-To nie tak, że w Instytucie miałem szansę poznać kogoś, kto nie jest moją rodziną -zaśmiał się cierpko Alec. -Jesteśmy tutaj tylko rodziną. Ja, rodzice, Isabelle, o której już słyszałeś, młodszy brat Max i Jace, też jest młodszy, ale nie jest moim biologicznym bratem. No i jest jeszcze Hodge, ale on raczej nie wykazuje zainteresowania czymkolwiek poza swoimi kwiatkami. Jest naszym nauczycielem. Trenuje nas. To przez niego musiałem wyjść dzisiaj z Instytutu. Zaczął być trochę irytujący, a nawet ja, najspokojniejsze dziecko Lightwoodów, mam prawo się zdenerwować.

-Masz na nazwisko Lightwood? -przerwał mu Magnus pytaniem, a Alec spojrzał na niego zdezorientowany. -Poczekaj. Ile masz lat?

-Czy ty znasz moją rodzinę? -zdziwił się niebieskooki i zamrugał. -Skąd?

-Znam Maryse...

-To moja matka -powiedział szybko Alec, a Magnus parsknął śmiechem.

-Zgaduję, że ty również jesteś ich najstarszym dzieckiem -westchnął Bane, przyglądając się mu z zainteresowaniem. Alec pokiwał twierdząco głową. -Cóż za zrządzenie losu. Widziałem cię, kiedy byłeś jeszcze małym niemowlakiem, który ślinił się na wszystkich i nie miał zębów!

-To... -urwał Alec, spoglądając na Magnusa, jakby został porażony prądem. Nie miał pojęcia co powiedzieć. To wydawało się jakieś irracjonalne, ale w zasadzie całe jego życie zawsze było jednym wielkim żartem. -Muszę się po prostu napić.

-No daj spokój, byłeś uroczy -skłamał Magnus, patrząc nadal prosto na twarz Nocnego Łowcy. -Ale cóż, to nie tak, że jakoś lubię dzieci. Poza tym naprawdę dzieci się ślinią. Okropność.

-Dobrze wiedzieć, że facet, z którym chciałem iść do łóżka, pamięta mnie bez zębów, śliniącego się na wszystkich wokół -wymamrotał nadal zdezorientowany Alec i spojrzał przed siebie, chcąc chyba jakoś oczyścić umysł.

-No daj spokój! Mogłem już się lepiej nie odzywać. Alexander, poważnie musisz przestać myśleć o mnie jakieś dziwne rzeczy. Po prostu oboje zapomnijmy o tym temacie i porozmawiajmy o czymś innym -zaproponował Magnus, a Alec momentalnie się zgodził, jednak przed tym, jak zaczął mówić cokolwiek, wziął kilka dużych łyków swojego drinka. -Skończyłeś na tym, jak to zdenerwowałeś się na swojego trenera.

-Cóż, historia się kończy. Przyszedłem do ciebie i dowiedziałem się wiele dziwnych rzeczy -parsknął śmiechem Alec, a Magnus zaraz po nim.

-Przestań o tym wspominać! Lepiej powiedz, coś, co nie jest związane z twoją rodziną, ponieważ naprawdę zaczynam żałować, że w ogóle wspomniałem o czymkolwiek!

-No więc -zaczął Alec, ale przerwał, żeby się zastanowić, co innego mógłby powiedzieć Czarownikowi. -Szczerze to moje życie jest naprawdę nudne. Poluję na demony i to w sumie tyle. Och i chodzę do klubów. Niestety bardzo często. Izzy i Jace mają wielką ochotę, żebym znalazł sobie dziewczynę. Nie wiem po co, ale chyba sądzą, że moje życie wtedy nie będzie takie smutne.

-A czy twoje życie naprawdę jest smutne? -zapytał Magnus, opierając głowę na swojej ręce.

-Nie zainteresowało cię, dlaczego szukają mi dziewczyny tylko informacja o moim życiu? -zdziwił się Alec i spojrzał na Prezesa Miau, który spał na jego kolanach.

-Mógłbyś szukać nawet Madonny, nie obchodzi mnie to, ponieważ to nie jest najważniejsza rzecz, którą powiedziałeś. Nikt nie zasługuje na smutne życie. Życie może być szczęśliwe lub ciężkie, ale na pewno nie powinno być smutne czy samotne -zauważył mądrze Magnus, jakby przed chwilą przeczytał to w jakiejś książce naukowej.

-Cóż, nie powiem, że jest idealne, ale nie narzekam. Zawsze mogło być gorzej. Oni po prostu na siłę próbują udowodnić mi, że jestem samotny, a ja po prostu nie chcę robić niczego wbrew sobie. Podoba mi się, kiedy jestem sam i mam spokój. Oni są inni. Rozrywkowi, wszędzie ich pełno, a ja od zawsze wolałem być gdzieś w rogu i się nie wychylać. Mi to odpowiada, ale im nie odpowiada moje zachowanie i wyciągają mnie na jakieś bezsensowne imprezy. Poznają mnie z dziewczynami, a nawet nie mają pojęcia, że nie jestem nimi zainteresowany -wzruszył ramionami Alec i nadal wpatrywał się w śpiącego kota. Czuł, jak do jego oczu napływają łzy i poczuł się jeszcze gorzej niż wcześniej. -Po prostu czasami czuję się źle z tym, bo oni nie potrafią zobaczyć, że ja nie chcę tego, czego oni oczekują ode mnie. To głupie, wiem, nie musisz mi mówić.

-To wcale nie jest głupie Alexander. Przecież to twoje życie, powinieneś mieć własny wybór i w ogóle. Nie możesz dać kierować tobą innym, wiesz? Musisz się w końcu postawić -odpowiedział mu Magnus, czując przypływ współczucia dla biednego, młodego chłopaka.

-To moja rodzina, a ja traktuję ich jak największą wartość, więc uwierz mi, że nie potrafię się przeciwstawić im ani tłumaczyć, że to nie jest moja bajka. Bo to wszystko równa się z rozczarowaniem ich, a ja nie mógłbym patrzeć na to, jak udają, że wcale nic się nie stało -westchnął Alec ciężko, czując, jakby wielki ciężar opuszczał na chwilkę jego serce. Jakby podzielił się swoim brzemieniem z Magnusem, który patrzył na niego jak na zranionego króliczka.

-Nie mogę uwierzyć, że chcesz poświęcić swoje szczęście dla nich -odpowiedział równie cicho Bane i położył swoją dłoń na ramieniu Nocnego Łowcy, żeby tylko pokazać, że ma w nim wsparcie. -Może pora zacząć myśleć o tym, co dobre dla ciebie?

-Wiem, ale nawet to nigdy jakoś mi nie wychodziło. Nawet jeśli myślałem, że może jednak znajdę kogoś, kto byłby w stanie jakoś w końcu pomóc mi się uporać z tą samotnością, ale to nie takie proste. Znaczy, proste, ale ja jestem skonstruowany, żeby wszystko robić w bardziej skomplikowany sposób niż trzeba. Boję się zbliżyć, a nienawidzę być sam. I ciągle czuję, jakby czegoś było mi brak -westchnął Alec, jego oczy piekły, jakby ktoś podpalał je zapalniczką.

-Jedyne czego ci trzeba to trochę opieki i uczucia. Nic nadzwyczajnego, ale potrafi zrobić z człowiekiem niewyobrażalne rzeczy -zaśmiał się gorzko Magnus i wziął głęboki oddech. -Więc mówisz, że jeszcze nie dopuściłeś do siebie nikogo? -zapytał dla pewności Czarownik, a Alec pokiwał głową w potwierdzeniu. -Więc dlaczego pozwoliłeś mi na dostanie się do ciebie, hm?

-To nie był mój pomysł. Nigdy bym nie wrócił do twojego klubu, gdyby nie fakt, że zaczarowałeś mnie tymi perfumami -odpowiedział spokojnie Alec, nie chciał kłamać. -Wiem, że jestem niemiły, ale poważnie, spójrz na mnie, nawet przez chwilę nie myślałem, że rzeczywiście cokolwiek może ci się we mnie spodobać. Bardziej sądziłem, że robiłeś sobie żarty.

-Twoja samoocena jest tak niska, że ja poważnie zastanawiam się, czy cokolwiek ci się w sobie podoba. Najgorsze jest to, że ty naprawdę jesteś niezwykle śliczny i to działa zapewne na wszystkich jak magnes, a ty zachowujesz się jak maleńka szara myszka, ukrywając się przed całym światem, bo myślisz, że każdy robi sobie z ciebie żarty -wyszeptał Magnus i oboje dobrze wiedzieli, że powiedział prawdę, coś, do czego Alec nie lubił się przyznawać. -Masz większą wartość, niż sobie wyobrażasz.

-I pomyśleć, że mówi to ktoś taki jak ty. Zdecydowanie nierealne -zaśmiał się sucho Alec i udając, że coś wpadło mu do oka, przetarł je. -Jesteś cholerną gwiazdą na tym świecie, dosłownie sobie błyszczysz i miałbym uwierzyć, że naprawdę dostrzegasz coś pięknego we mnie?

-Możesz udawać, że cię okłamuję, ale taka jest prawda, że wyglądasz nieskazitelnie. Jesteś drogocenny jak chińska porcelana. Delikatny. Trzeba umieć się z tobą obchodzić, żeby przez przypadek cię nie zepsuć. Nie wszyscy potrafią cię docenić, ale niektórzy są na tyle wysublimowani, aby docenić idealną estetykę całego ciebie -wyszeptał finezyjnie Magnus, a Alec znowu przestał oddychać na jakiś czas.

-Skąd mam wiedzieć, że nie chcesz mnie tylko zaciągnąć do łóżka i dlatego to wszystko mówisz? -zapytał Alec, żeby tylko odpowiedzieć cokolwiek.

-Po pierwsze to chyba nie masz z tym jakiegoś większego problemu, prawda? -zaśmiał się cicho Magnus, ale zaraz przybrał poważny wyraz twarzy, ponieważ zauważył, że Alec wcale nie żartował. -Kotku, przecież to chyba najlepszy przykład tego, że jesteś niezwykle atrakcyjny. Chyba że masz tak niskie mniemanie o mnie i uważać, iż chodzę do łóżka z pierwszym lepszym, którego spotkam. Uwierz, że gdybym nie uważał cię za przystojnego, to nawet nie trudziłbym się, żeby z tobą rozmawiać. Jestem wbrew pozorom bardzo wymagającym Czarownikiem. Lubię coś, co trudno dostać i przede wszystkim lubię piękne rzeczy.

-Cóż, jest możliwość, że mnie przekonałeś -odparł Alec i wzruszył ramionami. Wziął głęboki oddech i zamrugał kilkakrotnie, odganiając łzy. -Dobra, koniec płakania nad rozlanym mlekiem, po prostu zmieńmy temat.

-Twoje porównania są wręcz homeryckie złotko -zaśmiał się Magnus i sam uśmiechnął się do niebieskookiego. -Nie patrz tak na mnie, po prostu lubię się droczyć. Ty również, co zauważyłem już wcześniej. Więc co ty na to, żebyśmy się napili?

-Cały czas pijemy -odpowiedział momentalnie Lightwood i spojrzał na Bane'a, który tylko wywrócił oczami czysto przyjacielsko.

-Napijmy się za coś, tak pić, bo lubi się pić nie jest wcale fajne -stwierdził zadowolony z siebie Czarownik, a Alec pokiwał głową powoli. -Za nas?

-Za nas -powiedział Alec, spoglądając prosto w oczy Magnusa, jakby były ostatnią rzeczą, którą miał ujrzeć przed własną śmiercią. Próbował w nich nie utonąć, ale nie dało się tego zrobić. Zieleń mieszająca się ze złotem wciągała i sprawiała, że Alec nie myślał o niczym innym niż po prostu ochocie na wpatrywanie się w tego pięknego człowieka na okrągło.

Upili spokojnie swoje napoje alkoholowe i nadal nie przerywali kontaktu wzrokowego. Alec zadrżał, kiedy Magnus nagle wyciągnął dłoń i swoim miękkim kciukiem przejechał pod jego okiem.

-Miałeś rzęsę -wyszeptał i puścił powolne, leniwe oczko w stronę czarnowłosego.

Zaczęli spokojnie wymieniać zdania, ale głównie milczeli i wpatrywali się w siebie, we własne twarze, usta, oczy. Ich fascynacja sobą nawzajem mieszała się i splatała niczym jakieś niewidzialne pnącze. Czuli unoszące się w powietrzu coraz większe pożądanie. Praktycznie płonęło w ich oczach, kiedy tak skradali sobie niewinne spojrzenia. Odległość między nimi jednak w ogóle się nie zmniejszała. Nie widzieli powodu, żeby się spieszyć. Mieli dużo czasu. Ich oczy błyszczały zadowolone, a smętne rozmowy na niezbyt istotne tematy ciągnęły się w nieskończoność.

Magnus wpatrywał się z zachwytem w czerwone policzki swojego towarzysza. Jednak nie było to spowodowane zawstydzeniem. Wypieki powstały przez spożycie dość sporej ilości alkoholu, którego woń unosiła się pomiędzy nimi i mieszała ze słodkim zapachem perfum Bane'a oraz mocnym zapachem emanującym od Aleca.

-Moi rodzice mnie zabiją, wiesz? -zaśmiał się nagle Alec, czując nagły przypływ pewności siebie. Nie obchodziły go możliwe konsekwencje. -Oni tak bardzo nienawidzą, kiedy się im przeciwstawiam. Teraz nie wracam już tak długo, to prawdopodobnie będą chcieli mnie później zamknąć w jakiejś niezwykle strzeżonej celi, czy coś w tym rodzaju. Są tacy okropni! Nigdy nie pozwalają mi robić fajnych rzeczy.

-Ze mną możesz robić wszystkie fajne rzeczy, jakie chcesz Alexandrze! -zaproponował Magnus z szerokim uśmiechem, który czarnowłosy odwzajemnił.

-Jesteś kochany Magnus, ale nie mów do mnie Alexander. Tak tylko nazywają mnie rodzice, kiedy chcą powiedzieć, że coś zrobiłem źle czy coś. Oni są poważnie tacy staroświeccy. Każą mi robić wszystko dla Instytutu, nie mogę robić nic dla siebie. Irytujące, ale wiesz honor i te sprawy. Izzy im się przeciwstawia, Max też powoli zaczyna się buntować, a ja nadal nie mogę, bo jestem najstarszy i muszę być rozsądny! -narzekał Alec, jakby świat miał się skończyć. Nie miał filtra w ustach.

-Proszę cię, mój ojciec chciał mnie utopić, a matka się zabiła, kiedy dowiedzieli się, że mam w sobie coś z demona -parsknął Magnus, jakby to w ogóle nie miało znaczenia. -Nie rób współczującej miny, bo nie spojrzę na ciebie nigdy więcej!

-Nie mam zamiaru. Powiem ci tylko, że miałeś ostro przerąbane. Gorzej niż ja -westchnął Alec i nagle zapanowała wielka cisza pomiędzy nimi. Trwała dość długo i przerywana była tylko co jakiś czas głośniejszymi mruknięciami Prezesa.

Pomiędzy nimi zaczęło robić się gęsto. Atmosferę można było kroić nożem. Jednak nie było to w żadnym wypadku jakieś niezręczne dla któregokolwiek.

Oboje coraz bardziej nie mogli wytrzymać tego napięcia, które narodziło się pomiędzy nimi. Było niemal duszące. I Magnus, i Alec chcieli w końcu je zlikwidować.

-Więc Alec -powiedział Bane z iskierką w oczach, która zaczęła się tlić. -Wolisz bardziej muzykę klasyczną czy coś bardziej klubowego? -Lightwood nie rozumiał przez chwilę, o co dokładniej chodziło Azjacie. -Jesteś fanem powolnych, spokojnych rytmów czy raczej lubisz coś szybkiego i dynamicznego?

Alec Lightwood prawdopodobnie wyglądał jak jakaś ryba bez wody, kiedy zorientował się, do czego tak naprawdę odnosił się Magnus. Zamrugał i zaczerwienił się wściekle, co w tym przypadku zmieniło go w niezłą truskawkę, ale nie był tym zaabsorbowany, ponieważ wiedział dokładnie, co się kroiło i tylko marzył, żeby w końcu ziściły się jego skrywane głęboko myśli.

Nocny Łowca bez żadnych skrupułów zepchnął kota ze swoim kolan i jak nie on, zaatakował swoimi ustami te należące do Magnusa. Bane nie potrzebował długiej chwili, żeby przyswoić sobie, co właśnie się dzieje. Odwzajemnił ostry pocałunek Aleca. Magnus położył wolną dłoń na policzku chłopaka i pogłębił pocałunek, zmieniając go w bardziej namiętnego. Żar namiętności wybuchnął między nimi i absolutnie nikt nie byłby w stanie teraz zatrzymać ich przed czymkolwiek.

Czarownik na chwilę oderwał się od chłopaka. Oboje dyszeli, ale wiedzieli, że to nie jest jeszcze koniec. To nie był nawet początek tego czegoś między nimi. Magnus pstryknął palcami i wysokie kieliszki z ich drinkami zniknęły, a wtedy już nic nie stało na przeszkodzie.

Oczy Aleca były błyszczące, szkliste i to nakręcało Bane'a jeszcze bardziej. Wyglądał jak anioł, który chce zgrzeszyć za wszelką cenę, zapewne nawet nie był tego świadomy. Magnus oblizał lubieżnie usta i nie czekając ani chwili przyciągnął do siebie Lightwooda. Ich pocałunki były niedbałe, przesiąknięte odorem alkoholu i namiętnością, jakiej to mieszkanie jeszcze nigdy nie widziało.

Wszystko było niechlujne i sprawiało, że oboje mężczyzn chciało więcej. Byli nienasyceni.

-Sypialnia -wysapał cicho Alec, pomiędzy pocałunkami. -Prowadź.

Nie minęła długa chwila, kiedy się tam znaleźli. Wpadli po drodze na różne przeszkody, ale nic nie mogło ich powstrzymać przed tym, co chcieli zrobić. Chichotali jak najęci i uśmiechali się przez pocałunki.

Magnus poczuł się znowu, jakby był naprawdę młodym chłopakiem, który dopiero wchodził w dorosłość. Alec wyzwalał w nim takie uczucia, jak jeszcze nikt inny wcześniej. Chciał go, pragnął go i to nie tylko na tej jeden raz.

Opadli na miękkie łóżko, pomiędzy miękkie poduszki i satynową pościel, która otuliła ich swoją delikatną strukturą. Pokój skąpany był w ciemności. Jedynym źródłem światła było okno, zza którego sączyła się delikatna poświata Brooklynu. Jedynymi dźwiękami, jakie można było usłyszeć były niesforne mlaśnięcia, kiedy usta kochanków odsuwały się od siebie, aby zaczerpnąć oddech i ponownie móc zatopić się w niezmiernej namiętności. Pożądanie wypełniało całe pomieszczenie i sprawiało, że robiło się coraz bardziej gorąco. Nie można było z tym walczyć.

-Jesteś moim pierwszym -wymamrotał niepewnie Alec, czując lekkie upokorzenie, ale usta Magnusa zaraz je odpędziły, pozostawiając jedynie jeszcze większe podążanie.

-Ty też jesteś kilkoma moimi pierwszymi razami Alexandrze. Nigdy nie byłem z Nocnym Łowcą ani na randce w szlafroku -wyszeptał Bane, a Alec poczuł się wyróżniony. -Chcę już zobaczyć ten wyrzeźbiony brzuch, który podarował wam Anioł -zaśmiał się Podziemny i rozpiął zgrabnym ruchem bluzę chłopaka. Jego oddech był ciężki, jakby przebiegł maraton.

-Sam go sobie zrobiłem -zaśmiał się Alec, całując krótko Czarownika, którego szminka już lekko się rozmazała, widać to było nawet w tej ciemności.

-Zawsze robisz się taki pewny siebie w łóżku? -zapytał cicho Magnus, kiedy Alec praktycznie zerwał z niego kwiecisty szlafrok, zostawiając go jedynie w zwiewnej tunice i luźnych spodniach.

-Nie wiem, chcesz sprawdzić? -odparł Lightwood, nie wiedząc, skąd wzięła się u niego taka nagła pewność, ale podobało mu się to. W końcu nie czuł się, jakby miał czerwienić się na wspomnienie własnego imienia. To było, jakby jakaś niewidzialna siła zstąpiła na niego i był teraz niepokonany. Mógł stawić czoła każdej rzeczy.

Podobało mu się wszystko, co tutaj się działo. To pożądanie, jakie emanowało z ciał obu kochanków. Każdy, nawet ten najmniejszy, dotyk, każde muśnięcie, każdy wygłodniały pocałunek, jakby czekali całe swoje życie na ten moment.

-Czy to, że naprawdę chcę uprawiać z tobą seks, sprawia, że jestem gerontofilem? -zapytał Nocny Łowca, kiedy zdjął swoją koszulkę, siedząc okrakiem na Magnusie.

-Cóż, jeśli tak to mnie możesz nazwać pedofilem, złotko -odpowiedział poważnie Bane, patrząc na jego ciało niczym na ósmy cud świata. -Ponieważ przysięgam, że mam ochotę cię polizać, jakbyś był cholernym lizakiem.

Alec sapnął i nawet nie zorientował się, kiedy został przewrócony na plecy i to Magnus usiadł okrakiem na jego biodrach. Powoli pozbywali się z siebie zbędnych ubrań i cały czas wracali swoimi ustami do siebie, ponieważ pocałunki były chyba dla nich najlepszą formą przekazu, jak bardzo było im wspaniale. Taka ich mała komunikacja niewerbalna, którą zdecydowanie oboje polubili.

Zmysły obu mężczyzn chciały eksplodować od tej niezwykłej namiętności i pożądania, które kumulowało się w nich przez cały wieczór, który spędzili razem. Czekali na to wystarczająco długo, żeby teraz opóźniać cokolwiek. Jednak nadal mieli czas. Czas na kolejne razy, których nawet oni sami się nie spodziewali. Dwójka kochanków we własnym świecie, w czeluściach pożądania, sidłach rodzącego się uczucia, o którym nawet nie mieli pojęcia.

Alec Lightwood postanowił, iż naprawdę musi szczerze podziękować swojej siostrze za wygnanie go do tego klubu tamtej nocy, może nawet kupi jej kwiaty w dziękczynieniu, ponieważ to dzięki niej skończył w łóżku z najprzystojniejszym facetem na całym świecie.


	9. Chapter 9

Alec obudził się naprawdę wcześnie, ponieważ kiedy jego oczy się otworzyły i spoczęły na oknie, nadal było dość szaro, a słońce nie miało zamiaru jeszcze wschodzić zbyt leniwe. Wokół panowała kojąca cisza, a on był przygniatany najlepszym ciężarem w swoim życiu. Na jego klatce piersiowej spokojnie spał Magnus, spomiędzy jego ust wymykał się równomierny oddech, który łaskotał skórę Lightwooda. Niebieskooki uśmiechnął się na ten widok, ponieważ teraz mógł spojrzeć na niewinnego Bane'a, który normalnie już rzuciłby jakiś dwuznaczny komentarz i go zawstydził. A tak śpiąc na klatce piersiowej Aleca, był zupełnie spokojny. Miał oblicze raczej radosne, w kąciku jego ust majaczył zarys uśmiechu. Jego makijaż był rozmazany po aktywnej nocy, którą spędzili wspólnie. Brokat miał na policzku, wymieszany z czarną kredką. Alec był pewien, że sam na sobie mógłby znaleźć trochę złotego pyłku czy czerwonej szminki, którą wcześniej pokryte były usta Czarownika. Niebieskooki nie czuł chyba nigdy wcześniej tak miłego uczucia wewnątrz siebie. Był radosny i wiedział, że zrobił dobrze. Tak przyglądając się smukłemu ciału swojego kochanka, pomyślał, że mógłby budzić się obok niego codziennie.

Ta myśl była właśnie alarmem, który zaczął dzwonić w głowie Nocnego Łowcy. Czerwone światło zapaliło się, a Alec zesztywniał na kilkanaście sekund.

Uświadomił sobie, że on naprawdę uprawiał seks z Podziemnym. Z cholernym Czarownikiem, który świecił jak sto milionów diamentów. Tylko że nie to liczyło się najbardziej. Alec po prostu był przerażony tym, że pierwszy raz dał się ponieść tak swoim emocjom.

Opuścił Instytut, nikomu nie mówiąc, gdzie się udaje i na dodatek nie wrócił na noc. Wczoraj o tym nie myślał, ponieważ wydawało mu się, że postępuje właściwie. Zrobił dokładnie to, co mówił mu Magnus; żył dla siebie, nie dla innych.

A teraz leżał z przystojnym facetem w ramionach i zastanawiał się, czy aby na pewno postąpił odpowiednio.

To z jednej strony było całkowicie proste i logiczne, ale Alec jak zwykle zagłębił się bardziej w tę bardziej mroczną stronę wszystkiego. Dlaczego niby Magnus miałby naprawdę chcieć go dzisiaj rano w swoim łóżku? Chłopaka, który liczył na coś więcej, niż Czarownik mógł mu zaoferować. Nie było się co oszukiwać, bo Alec wpadł i dobrze o tym wiedział. Wiedział to, kiedy spojrzał w te błyszczące oczy i zobaczył brokat na powiekach Podziemnego.

Spanikował. To w zasadzie mało powiedziane. Był całkowicie przerażony tym, co może się stać po przebudzeniu Czarownika. Każda sytuacja była możliwa w głowie Aleca, więc naprawdę miał usprawiedliwienie i powód do paniki. Przecież Magnus mógł się obudzić i go wyrzucić za drzwi. Mógł też rzucić na niego jakiś okropny czar czy zabić go. Przecież kto wie, co mogło być w jego głowie?!

Alec bał się odrzucenia. Nie chciał przeżyć czegoś tak druzgocącego. Chociaż nie znał Magnusa zbyt długo to i tak wiedział, że jego serce pozostałoby zranione. Już taki był. Przywiązywał się zbyt łatwo, a później pozwalał się złamać.

Nienawidził siebie za to, jak naiwny był.

Dlatego też jak najdelikatniej się dało, zepchnął z siebie swojego kochanka, który mruknął coś w nieznanym języku w połączeniu z jego imieniem, po czym przewrócił się na drugi bok i wtulił w poduszkę. Alec miał szansę na wydostanie się stamtąd niezauważony, więc wysunął się spod przykrycia i stanął na równe nogi przy miękkim łóżku.

Jego nagie ciało owiało chłodne powietrze. Szybko schylił się, żeby pozbierać ubrania, które leżały rozrzucone na podłodze. Alec chciał płakać, kiedy tylko ubierał na siebie jak najciszej ubrania. Nigdy nie pomyślał, że naprawdę będzie uciekał z mieszkania kogoś, z kim spędzi swój pierwszy raz, ale najwidoczniej życie potrafi zaskakiwać i to naprawdę często.

Magnus nawet nie poruszył się na milimetr, kiedy Alec przygotowywał się do wyjścia szybko. Zakładał na siebie niechlujnie ubrania. Lightwood czuł na sobie ręce Czarownika, które sprawiały, że tracił świadomość i kontakt z rzeczywistością, które wysyłały go na granice przyjemności.

Śpiący znowu wymamrotał jakieś zdanie, a na jego twarzy pojawił się uśmiech i przyciągnął poduszkę mocniej do swojej piersi.

Alec czuł piekące łzy pod powiekami i nie mógł już tego znieść. Zrobił sobie nadzieję po pijaku i może wyobraził sobie za wiele, oczekiwał za dużo. Czuł się, jakby zdradził przy okazji swoją rodzinę, ponieważ Magnus mógł być gwiazdą, błyszczącą i rażącą swoim blaskiem wokoło, ale nadal był Podziemnym. Przecież rodzina nigdy by nie wybaczyła czegoś takiego. Wiedział, że go kochają, ale naprawdę nie mógł dawać im powodów do krzywych spojrzeń. Musiał postąpić z pewną odpowiedzialnością do swojego życia, pomyśleć również o innych. Clave straciłoby zaufanie do ich rodziny, gdyby tylko on i Bane stworzyli coś razem, jakąś choćby imitację związku, co było niemożliwe.

Spojrzał jeszcze raz na uśmiechniętego, niczego nieświadomego Czarownika i wyszeptał ciche ,,żegnaj", po czym wyszedł z sypialni lekkim krokiem, aby go nie obudzić. Spotkał na swojej drodze Prezesa, który wydał z siebie głośny odgłos, ale Alec nawet nie miał zamiaru go uciszać. Po prostu wyszedł z mieszkania, zostawiając za sobą wszystko, co się wydarzyło zeszłej nocy, każdą emocję, która go nawiedziła i co najgorsze, zostawił Magnusa Bane'a. Zupełnie nie licząc się z jego uczuciami.

*

Magnusa zbudziło głośne miauczenie. Tuż za jego uchem. Syknął z niezadowoleniem i ziewnął głośno, wiedząc, że jest jeszcze zbyt wcześnie na wstawanie, przynajmniej dla niego, ponieważ Prezes miał całkowite inne postrzeganie czasu. Poczuł na swoim ciele małe łapki swojego kota, który za wszelką cenę chciał zwrócić na siebie uwagę Czarownika. Wtedy mężczyzna zamarł. Coś nie grało, ponieważ ten kot nigdy wcześniej nie zachowywał się w ten swój dziwnie pokręcony sposób, od kiedy do jego mieszkania nie włamał się jego dawny znajomy. Coś musiało się stać.

Wtedy poczuł tą niezwykłą, wszechogarniającą ciszę i pustkę. Odczuł ją na sobie fizycznie, prawie go zabolała. Nie słychać było żadnego oddechu tuż obok niego, nie czuć było ciepła drugiego ciała, które powinno być w jego łóżku, splątane w pościel.

Magnus podniósł się do pozycji siedzącej i spojrzał na zupełnie puste łóżko. Poczuł się, jak wampir, któremu wbili kołek prosto w serce. Zupełnie nie wiedział, co takiego się dzieje. Stracił zdolność logicznego myślenia na jakiś czas i wpatrywał się tylko w wygniecione miejsce na łóżku, gdzie leżał wcześniej Alec.

Zostawił mnie - pomyślał Bane z żałością i tępym bólem rozprzestrzeniającym się ekspresowo po jego ciele.

Może dramatyzował, ale przecież wydawało mu się, że wczoraj wieczorem oboje mieli jedno w głowie i nie chodziło mu wcale o pożądanie. To on miał od niego nie uciekać, sam tak powiedział. Magnus rzadko oczekiwał czegoś więcej, ale tym razem po prostu tego chciał. Całym sobą chciał mieć rano obok siebie Lightwooda, który na jego widok zrobiłby się cały czarowny i ukrył twarz w poduszce, mamrocząc, żeby Magnus zamknął oczy i na niego nie patrzył. Pragnął to przeżyć, jakby od tego zależało jego życie. Chciał go pocałować krótko na dzień dobry i wyczarować mu jakieś wymyślne śniadanie, na którego widok uśmiechnąłby się jak dziecko z nowej zabawki.

Łzy zamajaczyły przed jego oczami, ale nie mógł okazać swojej słabości. Wziął głęboki oddech i spojrzał w sufit. Zastanowił się, co takiego on sobie wyobrażał. Przecież to był Nocny Łowca, to nie tak, że oni lubią Podziemnych. Lubią się nimi co najwyżej wysługiwać.

Może Magnus wcale nie był lepszy w postępowaniu z ludźmi, ale naprawdę nie chciał zrobić nic takiego z Lightwoodem. Zupełnie nie miał zamiaru uczynić go przygoda na jedną noc, ale na wiele, wiele bardzo długich upojnych nocy. Przynajmniej dopóki by się nie znudził, co z tym niezwykłym chłopakiem wydawało się niemożliwe.

Jednak prawda pozostawała niezmienna. Alec wcale nie chciał niczego więcej i po prostu zniknął, zabierając ze sobą nieświadomie kawałek serca Magnusa. Był to dość ważny kawałek, ponieważ Czarownik opadł na łóżko i prawdopodobnie uronił kilka łez, wciągając zapach Aleca, który został na poduszkach.

To nie tak, że powinien się tym w ogóle przejmować, przecież był nieśmiertelny. Mógł bawić się do woli, pić alkohol litrami. Był przecież wolny od wszelkich ciężarów życia jak chociażby miłość, uczepionych do nogi jak metalowa kula. Nie musiał się nimi martwić, ponieważ coś takiego nie spotyka Czarownika takiego jak on. Nigdy.

I to było naprawdę poważne, ponieważ mało co wywoływało u Bane'a łzy, a co dopiero wywoływało zranienie.

Alec Lightwood rzeczywiście był wieloma pierwszymi razami Magnusa. Co nie oznaczało, że samymi radosnymi.

*

Kiedy Alec wszedł na teren Instytutu, począł wycierać swoje oczy, jakby bał się, że ktokolwiek dostrzeże w nich te łzy, które ledwo powstrzymał po wyjściu z mieszkania na Brooklynie. Chociaż nie spodziewał się, że wpadnie na kogoś o tej godzinie, to jednak byli tam. Wszyscy całkowicie zmartwieni i zastanawiający się gdzie przepadł ich syn, brat, przyjaciel.

Nie pomyślał za wiele o tym, jak wyglądał czy jak zmiażdżony wszystkim się czuł. Po prostu musiał wrócić i sprowadzić swoje życie do normalnego trybu sprzed poznania Magnusa. Całkowita harmonia. Zero myśli nawiedzających go w ciągu ćwiczeń czy walki z demonami. Brak jakiegokolwiek rozproszenia. Zupełna wolność od zobowiązania Nie potrzebował żadnych dodatkowych obciążeń we własnym i tak już skomplikowanym życiu.

-Alexander! Gdzieś ty był całą noc?! Nawet nie wyobrażasz sobie, jak bardzo się martwiłam! -zawołała jego rodzicielka jako pierwsza, kiedy przekroczył próg swojego pokoju.

Nadzieja, że będzie mógł jeszcze pobyć chwilę sam ze sobą i swoimi myślami, odpłynęła momentalnie. Teraz czekało go długie przesłuchanie i ciężkie chwile, podczas których będzie musiał zamaskować swoje emocje, jak najlepiej potrafi.

Był Nocnym Łowcą, żadne uczucia nie mogły wchodzić mu w drogę. Nikt nie mógł go rozpraszać.

-Wszystko w porządku mamo -mruknął Alec bez większego przekonania, ale jego matce to wystarczyło. Posłała mu lekki uśmiech.

-Nigdy więcej nie wychodź tak bez słowa. Zachodziliśmy w głowę, gdzie się podziewasz przez całą noc -powiedziała całkowicie poważnie, na co chłopak pokiwał głową wolno, nie chcąc kłócić się z nikim w tej sytuacji. Wiedział, że postąpił nieodpowiedzialnie, ale już nie mógł tego zmienić.

-Po prostu poszedłem się przejść i ochłonąć. Czy mogę iść spać? Wy też powinniście, zdaje się, że czekaliście na mnie dość długo -wymamrotał Alec, czując się naprawdę niezręcznie pod naporem tych wszystkich spojrzeń. Jakby każda osoba znajdująca się w pomieszczeniu wiedziała dokładnie, co robił w nocy.

-Oczywiście Alexander. Porozmawiamy, kiedy wszyscy odpoczniemy. Ważne, że jesteś cały i zdrowy -powiedziała matka, a jego ojciec potwierdził to skinieniem głowy. Oboje byli niezwykle poważni i dość chłodni, jeśli chodziło o wyrażenie ich szczęścia z powrotu najstarszego dziecka, jednak Alec nie miał nic przeciwko temu. Zasłużył na to, żeby wszyscy byli zdenerwowani.

Kiedy rodzice wyszli i został sam na sam z młodszą siostrą i swoim Parabatai, wiedział, że nie obejdzie się bez długich uścisków, o czym przekonał się chwilkę później, kiedy Izzy wtuliła się w niego, a po tym odsunęła się i uderzyła brata lekko w policzek.

-Jak mogłeś sobie po prostu zniknąć na całą noc?! Nic nie powiedziałeś, a Jace nie był w stanie ponownie cię namierzyć. W ogóle co to miało być? Cała ta sprawa od początku do samego końca jest jakaś cholernie dziwna! -powiedziała zdenerwowana Isabelle i zarzuciła swoje długie włosy za ramię.

-Mogłeś chociaż dać jakiś znak życia, a nie ukrywać się przed całym światem. Nie uważasz, że lepiej byłoby z kimś porozmawiać, zamiast uciekać na jakieś spacery, które trwają całą noc? -dodał Jace z przymrużonymi oczami, przez co wydawał się poważny i groźny jak nigdy. -Poza tym, co za przechadzka, która trwa do rana?!

-Dość długa -mruknął sarkastycznie Alec i spuścił wzrok na swoje buty. -Przepraszam, że to zrobiłem, dobrze? Nie chciałem was znowu straszyć czy coś w tym rodzaju. Po prostu Hodge mnie zdenerwował i wyszedłem, żeby nie powiedzieć więcej nic głupiego.

Nastąpiła dość długa cisza, która wypełniła całe pomieszczenie. Nikomu się ona nie podobała, ale była odpowiednia i potrzebna, żeby każdy mógł zebrać swoje myśli.

-Nienawidzę cię w tej chwili niezwykle mocno, ale po prostu nie mogę się powstrzymać. Ugh! Masz ubrudzoną bluzę czymś. Czy to krew? Zaatakował cię demon? -zapytała Izzy, przyglądając się badawczo swojemu bratu, który natomiast spojrzał w dół i zaczął robić się czerwony. -Czemu się czerwie... Chyba sobie żartujesz Alec. Czy to jest to, o czym ja myślę?

-O co chodzi? -zapytał Jace, nie rozumiejąc ani słowa wypowiedzianego przez Isabelle.

Alec czuł się coraz gorzej, jakby znowu miał się popłakać, ale nadal to powstrzymywał. Szybko zrzucił z siebie bluzę i rzucił ją w kąt swojego pokoju, dając aluzję, że nie ma zamiaru o tym rozmawiać.

-Czemu twoja koszulka jest ubrana na odwrót? -zapytał Jace, a najstarszy Lightwood pomyślał, że gorzej być nie może. -Czy to brokat w twoich włosach?

-Nie, nie i nie -mruknął ponuro chłopak i ruszył do szafy, aby zabrać sobie jakieś nowe, czyste i co najważniejsze niepachnące Magnusem ubrania.

-O tak bracie. Zdecydowanie tak. Pachniesz znowu tymi pięknymi perfumami i czymś jeszcze, ale naprawdę nie mogę tego zdefiniować. Wydajesz się taki... inny? -wymamrotała Izzy, patrząc na swojego brata spod zmrużonych powiek. Jace skrzyżował ręce na klatce piersiowej i czekał na wyjaśnienia.

-Chyba ten brak snu rzucił się wam obojgu na mózg, wiecie? -odparł tylko Alec, chcąc jak najszybciej urwać temat. Jednak natarczywe spojrzenia nie ustępowały nawet na moment. -Uspokójcie się, pachnę kotem, też mi wielka sprawa.

-Kotem? Poważnie Alec? -westchnął złotowłosy, a ten tylko wzruszył beztrosko ramionami.

-Niektóre osoby naprawdę posiadają te zwierzęta, co za niesamowite odkrycie, prawda? -prychnął chłopak i odwrócił się plecami do dwójki.

-Miej odwagę się przyznać Alec! Przecież to my. Myślałam, że mówimy sobie wszystko -mruknęła niezadowolona Isabelle i słychać było tylko jej westchnięcie, kiedy brat milczał jak grób. -Powiedz nam.

-Nie mam czego Izzy. Nie muszę się z niczego kompletnie tłumaczyć. W ogóle nic nie muszę, dobrze? -powiedział poważnie Alec i nastała cisza. Chłopak spojrzał na Jace'a i Isabelle, którzy patrzyli na niego nieprzerwanie, zupełnie nie robiąc sobie nic z jego słów. Wiedział, że nie pozostało mu nic innego, jak udawanie, iż tak naprawdę ta noc nie zmieniła go aż tak bardzo i nie pozostawiła trwałej rysy na jego duszy i sercu. -Naprawdę mam brokat we włosach?

-Na Anioła Alec! -pisnęła siostra błękitnookiego, a Jace wybuchnął śmiechem, jakby usłyszał najzabawniejszy żart na świecie. -Tak, masz brokat we włosach. A teraz mów szybko jak się tam znalazł.

-Cóż, nie wiem. Widocznie tak jak szminka na mojej bluzie? -odpowiedział nonszalancko i rozłożył bezradnie ręce. -Nie zwracałem raczej uwagi na takie detale.

Cała trójka uśmiechnęła się do siebie porozumiewawczo, jakby tylko oni mogli odgadnąć własne myśli, jakby pomiędzy nimi było jakieś mentalne połączenie.

-Ty perwersyjny draniu! Nie mogę uwierzyć, że kiedy my tutaj czekaliśmy ty po prostu... Zniszczyliśmy cię Alexandrze. Izzy, jestem z nas taki dumny, spójrz, jak go okropnie wychowaliśmy! -powiedział wzruszony Jace, ocierając wyimaginowaną łzę ze swojego policzka.

-Jak było? -zapytała zadowolona z siebie Isabelle, a jej brat tylko wzruszył ramionami i podszedł do łóżka, na które opadł, zupełnie pozbawiony sił do życia. -No jak już zacząłeś, to domagam się szczegółów! Opowiedz o niej.

Alec zamknął oczy, żeby się nie rozpłakać. Przypomniał sobie delikatne pocałunki, które Magnus zostawił na jego szyi. Uważając, żeby tylko nie zostawić tam żadnej malinki, ponieważ rozumiał swojego kochanka doskonale. Wspomniał kocie oczy Magnusa i jego niezwykle gibkie, szczupłe ciało o miodowej barwie, które błyszczało w świetle księżyca. I wspomniał nawet te głupie świeczki, na które uparł się Bane, żeby było bardziej romantycznie podczas pierwszego razu Aleca, bo nikt nie zasługiwał na okropne wspomnienia z takiego wydarzenia.

-Było idealnie -wyszeptał i otworzył oczy, żeby wlepić wzrok w sufit.

Jego łóżko nie było takie samo jak to Magnusa. Nie mógł poczuć tej niezmiernej wygody, ciepła i obecności drugiej osoby obok. Nie pachniało jak najbardziej denerwujące perfumy na całym świecie.

-Gratulacje przyjacielu -zaśmiał się Jace i przywołał Aleca do rzeczywistości. Spojrzał na złotowłosego, który stanął razem z jego siostrą przy łóżku.

Posłał im najbardziej wymuszony uśmiech, na jaki było go stać, a oni nawet nie zauważyli, że coś jest nie tak. Zupełnie, jakby nagle oślepli na cierpienie własnego brata.

Jednak Alec nie miał im tego za złe. Wolał cierpieć, kiedy nikt nie patrzył i udawać twardszego niż był w rzeczywistości, bo przecież takie miał zadanie od urodzenia. Musiał stawiać czoła każdej przeszkodzie sam od zawsze, więc przyzwyczaił się do tego. Nie miał z tym kłopotu.

I może zbyt długo wpatrywał się później w lustrze w ten brokat, który pozostał w jego włosach po nocy u Bane'a. Najgorsze było to, że była to jedyna rzecz, jaka mu po nim pozostała. I byłby ogromnym kłamcą, gdyby powiedział, że jego serce nie bolało na samą myśl o przyszłości bez Magnusa u boku.


	10. Chapter 10

Możliwe, że tamta pamiętna noc nie wpłynęła na Aleca zbyt dobrze, a przynajmniej tak uważała jego młodsza siostra, która widziała go codziennie rano. Nie mogła po prostu nie zauważyć, że jej brat marnował się w oczach. Według niej z dnia na dzień było coraz gorzej. Wyglądał jak ktoś, kto chce zamordować na swojej drodze każdą przeszkodę. Niepokoiło ją to, a ich rodzice mieli zupełnie odmienne poglądy do tej sprawy. Kiedy Izzy powiedziała im, że z najstarszym dzieckiem Lightwoodów dzieje się coś złego, oni tylko zaśmiali się. Dla nich to mordercze poświęcenie w każdej sprawie, jakim zaczął przejawiać się Alec, było godne naśladowania. Byli dumni ze swojego syna jak jeszcze nigdy. Stał się dość bezwzględny i odzywał się jeszcze mniej niż zwykle, co w ogóle było okropne. Wyglądał jak człowiek, który udaje, że jest silny, a tak naprawdę jest tylko delikatną skorupką, którą łatwo zniszczyć. Isabelle widziała na własne oczy, że jej kochany i zawsze troszczący się o wszystkich braciszek zmieniał się powoli w obojętnego na wszystko człowieka, który wykonywał wszystkie zadania zlecone przez przełożonych. Nie mogła uwierzyć, że ktoś może stać się taki bez powodu, ale nie mogła zrozumieć, co takiego musiało się stać, żeby Alec stał się taki. Zaniepokoiła się jeszcze bardziej, kiedy Jace postanowił z nią porozmawiać. Wyznał, że martwi się o swojego Parabatai, ponieważ ten nawet nie chciał z nim rozmawiać. Kiedy spędzali czas w jednym pomieszczeniu, Alec po prostu wpatrywał się w jakiś martwy punkt i nie odzywał się ani słowem, nie odpowiadał na żadne pytania i nie brał udziału w żadnej rozmowie. Zupełnie jakby udawał, że tak naprawdę go tam nie ma, jakby się ukrył. Problem był w tym, że przed własnym rodzeństwem nie mógł się ukryć. Isabelle słyszała czasem, jak Max opowiadał, że Alec zrobił się oziębły w stosunku do niego. To był czas, kiedy miarka się przebrała. Izzy nie była w stanie już dłużej spoglądać jak, jej brat dusi w sobie jakieś okropne przeżycie i udaje, że tak naprawdę wszystko jest z nim w porządku. Widać było, że nie jest. Jednak nikt nadal nie chciał jej słuchać. Dlatego ona i Jace postanowili sprowadzić starszego brata w pułapkę. Zaatakowali go ze wszystkich stron pytaniami i nie wypuszczali ze swoich sideł przez naprawdę długi czas, dopóki Robert Lightwood nie wprosił się do pokoju Aleca i nie nakrzyczał na Izzy i Jace'a, którzy jak to określił ich opiekun „bezpodstawnie osaczyli biednego Alexandra". Może nie byłoby w tym zupełnie nic dziwnego, ale Alec pierwszy raz od długiego czasu pokazał na swojej twarzy inną emocję niż całkowitą obojętność. Skrzywił się niezadowolony i spojrzał na swojego ojca, jakby był najgorszym demonem.

-Przestań nazywać mnie Alexander. Jestem Alec, ile razy mam to powtarzać? -warknął w stronę swojego ojca i z szybko bijącym sercem ruszył w stronę wyjścia z pomieszczenia.

To było czym dość często spotykanym. W sensie, że Alec kazał mówić do siebie zdrobnieniem, a nie pełnym imieniem, którego szczerze nienawidził. Tylko że tym razem wypowiedział to z taką furią, jakby miał zaraz oderwać wszystkim głowy.

A Alec tak naprawdę czuł się niezwykle bezsilny przez ostatnie tygodnie, które spędził w Instytucie, zupełnie izolując się od wszystkich, a przynajmniej na tyle, ile mu się to udawało. Czuł się pusty i samotny, chociaż otaczali go inni. To było najgorsze, ponieważ wszystko, co tylko myślał, musiało pozostać w tajemnicy. Oczywiście mógł powiedzieć Izzy, widząc jak bardzo się o niego martwi i posyła mu te pełne współczucia spojrzenia, ale nie mógł się przełamać. Nie potrafił teraz do tego wrócić, a może po prostu nie chciał. Wiedział tylko, że musi w końcu zapomnieć. Ruszyć z własnym życiem do przodu i zupełnie jak radził mu Magnus; myśleć o sobie. Nie o innych, ale o tym, czego on sam chciał, a raczej co powinien. Chciał po prostu sprawić, żeby wszyscy byli dumni, jednak jak zwykle coś poszło nie tak. W jego planach zawsze coś musi nawalać. Dlatego łatwiej było mu udawać, że tak naprawdę nic go nie rusza. Jednak za każdym razem, kiedy stawał do walki przeciwko demonowi, bał się, że jeśli mu się nie uda, to jego rodzina zostanie sama i nie będzie miał się kto nimi opiekować. Udawał, że wcale nie przejmował się tym, co może wydarzyć się na polu bitwy, ale prawda była zupełnie inna. Nie mógł wytrzymać emocji, które kłębiły się wewnątrz jego duszy. Czuł się, jakby ktoś rozszarpał go na strzępy, a najlepsze było to, że on sam sobie to zrobił. Pozwolił sobie na takie głupie postępowanie i to go powoli zabijało.

Jednak kiedy usłyszał wtedy imię wypowiedziane przez ojca, czuł, że złość kumulowana w głębi musiała w końcu znaleźć jakieś ujście. Może nie był to idealny moment na wyzwalanie emocji, ale nie kontrolował się. Dlatego wolał pójść na salę treningową i wyżyć się na czymś, co nie było żywym człowiekiem. Nie miał zamiaru niepokoić kogokolwiek, ale to bolało. Wszystko sprawiało, że czuł się, jakby był obłożnie chory. Cierpiał, ale nie fizycznie tylko psychicznie, a każdy mógł powiedzieć, że ten rodzaj bólu był najgorszy, najbardziej rozdzierający i najbardziej zapadający w pamięć.

-Jak długo masz zamiar wyżywać się na tym biednym worku? -zapytał nagle głos należący do Jace'a, a Alec uderzył jeszcze mocniej.

-Dopóki mi nie przejdzie -rzucił zdawkowo Lightwood i ponownie zaczął wymierzać niezwykle mocne uderzenia w kierunku worka treningowego.

-Niesamowite, że postanowiłeś po tak długim czasie w końcu przestać mnie ignorować i mi odpowiedziałeś -powiedział Jace, a jego głos ociekał sarkazmem, niczym jadem. -Więc może będziesz na tyle dzisiaj łaskawy, że w końcu powiesz co do jasnej cholery się z tobą dzieje?

Alec nie mógł przestać, chciało mu się płakać, ale jego oczy pozostawały suche jak Sahara. Chyba wolałby już, żeby wzięli go za słabego niżeli, żeby nienawidzili tego, jak udaje twardego jak skała. Wiedział, że taki nie był, nigdy też nie będzie, ale mógł grać.

-Przestań Alec, rozumiesz?! Masz przestać! -zawołał Jace donośnie i władczo, a starszy chłopak po prostu przestał uderzać pięściami w niczemu winny worek i kopnął go tak mocno, że chyba wyzbył się całej złości z siebie.

Zaczął głęboko oddychać, zmęczony i niezadowolony z samego siebie. Spojrzał na swoje ręce, które pokryte były krwią. Kostki były całkowicie zdarte, ale była to jego wina, ponieważ uderzał bez żadnego opamiętania, zapominając o poprawnych ruchach. Chciał tylko odreagować. Po jego długich, smukłych palcach pływały maleńkie szkarłatne kropelki. Opadały one na podłogę, tworząc niemiło wyglądającą plamę. Na worku również pozostała jego krew. Dopiero kiedy to dostrzegł, poczuł ból, ten fizyczny i zamknął oczy. Zacisnął zęby, żeby jakoś to znieść, ale bolało naprawdę mocno.

-I co, lepiej ci już? -zapytał zdenerwowany Wayland, który zdecydowanie nie miał żadnego zamiaru ustępować w swojej własnej złości.

-Nie -odpowiedział cicho Alec i odwrócił się w stronę swojego Parabatai, który spoglądał na niego gniewnie, jednak wiedział, iż należało mu się. -Jeśli tak bardzo tego chcesz, to mnie uderz, zasłużyłem.

-Och nawet sobie nie wyobrażasz, jak bardzo zasłużyłeś, żebym skopał twój tyłek, ale tego nie zrobię, bo przynajmniej zauważyłeś, że zachowujesz się ostatnio jak ostatni kutas! -powiedział do niego złotowłosy i skrzyżował ręce na klatce piersiowej. Stał na szeroko rozstawionych nogach i wyglądał, jakby miał dać reprymendę, której Lightwood nie zapomni do końca swojego życia. -Poza tym jesteś moim cholernym bratem i nie mógłbym patrzeć, jak cierpisz. Tylko że nie zawsze mogę zrobić coś i ci pomóc, bo nie wiem co tak naprawdę dzieje się w twoim życiu. Nie mówiłeś mi za wiele i wiesz co, naprawdę rozumiałem. Byłeś skryty i nieśmiały. Dobrze, znosiłem to, jak tylko się dało. Isabelle mówiła, że kiedyś ci to przejdzie, ale nigdy nie nadeszła ta chwila i naprawdę nie miałem nic przeciwko temu. Pozwalałem ci milczeć, nawet jeśli ewidentnie widziałem, że bardzo chcesz mi coś powiedzieć. Było dość znośnie, ale to, co zrobiłeś teraz? To już jest kompletna przesada. Nie dość, że nie chcesz z nikim rozmawiać, to udajesz, że wcale nie rusza cię cokolwiek na tym świecie. Nie wmówisz mi, że nagle zupełnie bez przyczyny postanowiłeś być zimnym draniem dla wszystkich. Nie poznaję cię Alec. Zawsze byłeś tajemniczy, ale ostatnio trochę chyba zapomniałeś, że istnieje granica przyzwoitości. Nie obchodzi mnie, że rodzice wręcz piszą ci pieśni pochwalne, ponieważ widzę, że tobie nie sprawia radości nic, co robisz. Zawsze byłeś takim marudą, ale teraz cały czas masz tę kamienną twarz, w którą bardzo, bardzo chcę ci przywalić. Może wtedy byś się opamiętał i przestał zgrywać bohatera, co? To już naprawdę robi się denerwujące. Cierpisz sobie w kącie pustego pokoju i nie umiesz się do tego przyznać ani poprosić kogoś o pomoc. Nie tak zachowują się twardzi ludzie. Nawet Nocni Łowcy czasem potrzebują pomocy i pocieszenia. Nie udawaj, że ty jesteś jakimś wyjątkiem!

-Ulżyło ci? -odparował mu momentalnie Alec, a Jace przetarł twarz w geście poddania, ponieważ naprawdę wyglądało na to, że Lightwood nic nie rozumiał.

-Tak, bardzo. Wiesz, że czasem rozmowa naprawdę może pomóc, ale jasne, skoro tak bardzo chcesz żyć w tym swoim idiotycznym przekonaniu, że wszystko jest idealnie, to proszę bardzo, nie mam zamiaru cię później ratować przed samotnością, wiesz? -warknął gniewnie Wayland i przeczesał dłonią swoje złociste włosy.

-Nigdy cię nie prosiłem, żebyś ratował mnie przed kimkolwiek -odpowiedział poważnie Alec, ale wtedy zorientował się, co powiedział. -Znaczy przed czymkolwiek. Wiesz, co mam na myśli!

Jace wpatrywał się nagle z jakimś lekkim zrozumieniem i łagodnością na swojego najlepszego przyjaciela, który nawet nie wiedział, jak wiele można było wyczytać z jego twarzy. Był niczym otwarta księga w tamtej chwili i Wayland naprawdę chciał po prostu go przytulić, zapewnić, że wszystko będzie dobrze, ale nie mógł, ponieważ Alec zdecydowanie nie wyrażał jakichkolwiek chęci zjednoczenia.

-Lepiej poproś kogoś, żeby opatrzył ci ręce -powiedział Jace, zmieniając temat i nie patrząc już więcej na Aleca, wyszedł w pośpiechu, kierując się do własnego pokoju, aby móc pomyśleć w spokoju i jakoś wymyślić plan, na pogodzenie się z jego Parabatai.

A Alec po prostu stał tam i nie ruszył z miejsca, dopóki nie znalazł go Hodge, który opatrzył jego zakrwawione dłonie. Nie powiedział ani słowa, ale Lightwood widział w jego oczach, że naprawdę chciał wtrącić coś od siebie. Wtedy Alec pomyślał, że może rzeczywiście był zbyt ostry dla wszystkich. Przecież nie mógł do końca życia obwiniać o to Magnusa. To, co teraz działo się w jego życiu, było tylko i wyłącznie jego winą. Wiedział jedno; musiał wszystko naprawić, póki nie zaszło to zbyt daleko.


	11. Chapter 11

Alec spojrzał na swoją siostrę całkowicie przeszywającym spojrzeniem, a ta zaśmiała się głośno i melodyjnie, przez co i na twarzy jej starszego brata pojawił się krótki uśmiech.

-No naprawdę Isabelle, jestem rozczarowany, iż nie chcesz oficjalnie zapoznać mnie ze swoim chłopakiem -powiedział poważnie czarnowłosy i skrzyżował ręce na klatce piersiowej.

-Nie jest moim chłopakiem, mówiłam ci, że niedawno go poznałam. Wiesz, jest słodki, ale chyba nie za bardzo zainteresowany. Poza tym nic ci nie powiem! Ty nigdy mi nie mówisz na temat własnego życia sercowego -odpowiedziała mu Isabelle, poprawiając swoje piękne, długie włosy.

-To nie tak, że ono istnieje, wiesz? -parsknął Alec, nie widząc sensu w ukrywaniu czegoś, o czym wiedział każdy.

To wcale nie było miłe rozmawianie o tego typu sprawach, ale przez ten czas, który minął od wielkiego buntu Aleca przeciw światu, minęło kilka dni i w ciągu nich postanowił jakoś odbudować wszystkie zepsute relacje, które sam rozwalił. Przeprosił za swoje zachowanie i choć Izzy nie była od początku przekonana, że wszystko jest w porządku, to po jakimś czasie zaakceptowała wszystko i postanowiła zostawić te „niedokończone" sprawy samemu Alecowi, aby mógł rozprawić się z nimi sam. Tylko nadal pozostawał Jace i jego zmrużone oczy, które wyrażały więcej niż tysiąc słów i nie dał się tak łatwo przekabacić. Może i Alec nagle stał się weselszy, ale to nie znaczyło, że był taki naprawdę w głębi siebie. Wayland miał całkowitą rację i dlatego też ciągle obchodził się ze swoim przyjacielem jak z dzieckiem. Uważał na to, co mówi i zdecydowanie zbyt często pytał o jego samopoczucie. Na dodatek nie opuszczał go praktycznie na krok, jakby Alec miał zaraz skoczyć z dachu wieżowca pod pędzący pociąg, a wcześniej wziąć garść tabletek nasennych i podciąć sobie żyły. Oczywiście było to niesamowicie absurdalne, ale Jace wolał dmuchać na zimne i pokręcić się w pobliżu przez najbliższy czas.

Wszystko wydawało się wrócić do dość spokojnej kolei rzeczy. Rodzina była zadowolona z Aleca, Alec dawał z siebie wszystko i stawał się coraz lepszy, wykonywał polecenia i w wolnym czasie dogryzał swojej siostrze na temat chłopaka, którego nie chciała im przedstawić, ponieważ wiedziała, że pierwszą rzeczą, jaką chcieliby zrobić jej bracia, było przestraszenie biedaka na śmierć.

-Więc chcesz mi powiedzieć, że w ogóle ci to nie przeszkadza? Ani ociupinkę? -zaśmiała się Isabelle, a Alec przewrócił oczami.

-Moją jedyną miłością jest łuk, Izzy. Nasz związek układa się naprawdę świetnie. Ostatnio mieliśmy mały kryzys w związku, ale skończyło się na naprawdę długim treningu -odpowiedział śmiertelnie poważnie niebieskooki i oboje parsknęli śmiechem.

Wpadli do kuchni, zupełnie nie przejmując się, że robią dość spore zamieszanie.

-Nie chciałbym być niemiłym człowiekiem, ale ktoś zjadł wszystkie moje ciasteczka i mam zamiar rozprawić się ze sprawcą tegoż haniebnego czynu! -zawołał Jace, kiedy ich zobaczył, a Max zaczął krztusić się czymś w drugim końcu pomieszczenia. Wayland dopiero wtedy dostrzegł najmłodszego ze słoikiem w dłoniach i ustami wypchanymi ciasteczkami.

-No młody, uciekaj, póki ten idiota łączy fakty! -zawołał z rozbawieniem Alec, a Izzy pokręciła głową, widząc, co zaczyna się kroić.

Max momentalnie wstał ze swojego ukrycia i trzymając swoimi drobnymi rączkami dość sporych rozmiarów słoik, rzucił się do ucieczki.

-To twoje ostatnie chwilę życia, mówię poważnie! -zawołał Jace donośnym głosem i już chciał się rzucić na najmłodszego Lightwooda, kiedy najstarszy objął go w pasie i przytrzymał całą siłą, jaką posiadał. -Na Anioła Alec! Puść mnie albo gorzko pożałujesz swojej decyzji. Pomagasz właśnie w ucieczce zbiega, który powinien cierpieć za swoje czyny!

-Spokojnie braciszku, opanuj się, złość piękności szkodzi -powiedział Alec, a Isabelle zaczęła śmiać się tak głośno, że zapewne usłyszeli ją wszyscy obecni w Instytucie.

-Nie mogę uwierzyć, że naprawdę właśnie nazwałeś mnie pięknym. Alec, czekałem na ten moment, od kiedy cię zobaczyłem! To były oświadczyny? -zapytał Jace z przesadnie przesłodzonym głosem, przestał wierzgać się na chwilkę, a Lightwood rozluźnił uścisk i wtedy tego pożałował, ponieważ Wayland korzystając z jego chwilowego rozproszenia, uderzył go łokciem w brzuch i ruszył do przodu.

-Ty draniu! Teraz już na pewno nie oddam ci mojego ulubionego członka klanu Lightwoodów! -zawołał głośno Alec, a Isabelle w żarcie go popchnęła.

-No wiesz, a ja myślałam, że choć trochę się dla ciebie liczę! -zawołała dziewczyna i zaczęli na żarty się przepychać, zupełnie jak wtedy, kiedy byli jeszcze małymi dziećmi.

Nawet nie zauważyli, kiedy ich grożenie sobie nawzajem, zmieniło się w bieganie przez cały Instytut, jakby od tego zależało życie każdego z nich. Śmiali się i co jakiś czas Jace przeklinał Aleca, który dwa razy podstawił mu nogę. Za drugim razem Wayland złapał swojego Parabatai za rękę i pociągnął na ziemie, co skończyło się dość bolesnym zakończeniem.

Skończyli zmęczeni i roześmiani. Alec miał w głowie te beztroskie chwile, gdy rozrabiali wszyscy razem. Robili to wtedy tak często, a teraz ledwo mają czas, żeby ze sobą porozmawiać. To bolało.

-Alec, nigdy nie pomyślałam, że to powiem, ale uwielbiam to, iż jesteś tak niesamowicie wysportowany. Kocham twoje mięśnie -wymamrotała zadowolona Isabelle, która stanęła na czubkach butów swojego starczego brata, aby sama nie musiała stawiać kroków.

-Jasne, nie ma to, jak się wysługiwać twoim rannym bratem. A może ja cierpię? -westchnął dramatycznie Alec. Max zachichotał wesoło i sięgnął do słoika po kolejne ciasteczko z kawałkami czekolady.

-Mnie też możesz ponieść! -zawołał wesoło młody, któremu z ust wysypywały się okruszki. Alec momentalnie jedną ręką objął swoją siostrę, aby przez przypadek nie powalić jej na ziemię, a drugą ręką schwytał w swoje umięśnione ramiona lekkiego jak piórko młodszego brata.

-Skoro już mamy okazywać sobie nawzajem rodzinną miłość to ja również żądam, aby Alec zabrał mnie w swoje ramiona -zawołał Jace i pociągnął najstarszego Lightwooda za włosy, przez co ten się zaśmiał.

-Chodźmy do biblioteki, poczęstujemy Hodge'a, rodziców i tego pana, który ich odwiedził -zaproponował szybko Max, a Alec obrał kierunek w wyznaczoną stronę. Powoli stawiał kroki, uważając, żeby nie wypuścić z objęć swojego rodzeństwa.

-Ktoś przyszedł w odwiedziny do Instytutu? -zadziwiła się Isabelle, a Jace prychnął tylko z rozbawieniem.

-Pewnie chodzi o tamtą sprawę, którą Clave kazało się zająć. Szukają jakiejś wampirzycy, która ponoć posiada jakieś informacje o ostatnich atakach w naszym pobliżu -mruknął rzeczowo Jace, ale na jego twarz zaraz wrócił uśmiech. -Dobra, Izzy zakład, że nie prześcigniesz mnie w tych swoich bucikach?

-Nie udawaj takiego twardziela, oboje wiemy, jak to się skończy -stwierdziła Isabelle i wyrwała z uścisku Aleca, który zupełnie zignorował małą kłótnię pomiędzy dwójką młodszych i zajął się przyciskaniem Maxa do swojej klatki piersiowej. Ten tylko śmiał się wniebogłosy i błagał, żeby go zostawić.

-Odstawię cię tylko, jeśli oddasz mi ciasteczka -powiedział całkowicie poważnie Alec i spojrzał na swojego młodszego brata, który śmiejąc się, pokiwał głową w porozumieniu. -No dobrze mały łotrze, więc oddawaj mi moje jedzenie i pamiętaj, Jace nigdy się nie dowie!

-Jace tutaj stoi! -odezwał się głos należący do Waylanda, przez który Alec tylko uśmiechnął się szerzej. Zabrał od Maxa słoik, w którym pozostało już naprawdę mało przepysznych wypieków.

-Dzieci, nie róbcie takiego hałasu. Słychać was już od dobrej godziny -nagle na korytarzu pojawiła się Maryse Lightwood, a Isabelle wlepiła swoje wielkie ślepia w coś znajdującego się za plecami jej najstarszego brata. -Poznajcie Wysokiego Czarownika Brooklynu.


	12. Chapter 12

Humor Magnusa był tak zły, jakby ktoś potrącił jego kota ciężarówką. Nie miał ochoty na nic, co czekało go dzisiejszego dnia. Niewątpliwie długa i męcząca wizyta w Instytucie Nocnych Łowców, którzy wręcz wydali mu rozkaz, że ma się pojawić. Na dodatek o tak wczesnej godzinie, jakby nie miał lepszych rzeczy do roboty, tylko wstawanie o takich nieludzkich porach. Jego wygląd zobowiązywał, tego nie dało się zrobić w kilka sekund. Cóż, teoretycznie mógł skorzystać z magii, ale zawsze wolał sam zatroszczyć się o każdy fragment swojego ciała. Nie mógł zostawić czegoś w złym stanie, inaczej jego długo budowana reputacja, mogła legnąć w gruzach, a to byłoby zdecydowanie gorsze niż wściekli Nocni Łowcy.

Oczywiście się spóźnił i zupełnie nikogo to nie zdziwiło. Szczególnie Maryse Lightwood, która spojrzała na niego oceniającym wzrokiem, jakby w ogóle go to obchodziło. Ta rodzina od zawsze nienawidziła Podziemnych i wątpił, żeby to jakoś się zmieniło.

-Nareszcie jesteś -powiedziała ostrym tonem, jakby chciała pokazać, jak ważna jest, jednak Magnus w ogóle nie zareagował. Nadal stał nonszalancko i bawił się jednym ze swoich pierścieni.

-Och mówiłaś coś? Wybacz, ale Nocni Łowcy zwykle są niezwykle nudni -rzucił, udając, że nawet nie zwrócił na nią uwagi. Ta zacisnęła tylko szczękę i ruszyła w nieznanym kierunku.

Dopiero Hodge uratował sytuację i zaprosił go do biblioteki, gdzie miała odbyć się ta niezwykle ważna rozmowa, na którą nalegało samo Clave. Magnus był trochę przestraszony, chociaż nie zrobił nic wbrew Porozumieniu. Tylko był jeden szkopuł, otóż to było Clave, a ci ludzie mogli wymyślić naprawdę niestworzone rzeczy, w które nawet Czarownik nie byłby w stanie uwierzyć.

Rozsiadł się w drewnianym, niezbyt wygodnym, krześle i spojrzał na trójkę dorosłych ludzki, którzy mieli na całym swoim ciele runy.

-Co tam u twoich uroczych dzieci Maryse? -zapytał Magnus, udając, że chce tylko dopiec kobiecie, jak najbardziej się dało, jednak w głębi duszy wiedział dokładnie, dlaczego o to zapytał. Zastanawiało go, co robił Alec, czy sobie radził z problemami między nim a jego rodzicami, czy może już wyjawił wszystkim sekret o samym sobie? -No przestań, jestem tylko ciekawy i uprzejmy.

-Ty taki nie bywasz, Bane -odpowiedział zamiast kobiety Robert. -Przejdźmy do sedna sprawy. Znasz się z wampirami, prawda?

-Nie zaprzeczę. Znam wiele Dzieci Nocy, a cóż to się stało, że tak nagle o nich pytacie? Czyżby małe kłopoty z Porozumieniem? -zaśmiał się trochę kpiąco Czarownik, a ci tylko westchnęli głośno. -Zawsze mówiłem, że to nie pociągnie za długo w zgodzie.

-Chodzi nam o twoją dawną znajomą. Nasze źródła podają, że byliście ze sobą dość blisko -wytłumaczył bardziej opanowany Hodge, który podchodził do sprawy z większą rezerwą i spokojem. Nie to, co ci Lightwoodowie, którzy mieli w oczach gromy nienawiści.

Gdzieś w innym pomieszczeniu chyba znajdowała się mała ferajna, ponieważ Magnus usłyszał głośne śmiechy i stłumione przekrzykiwanie się. Zupełnie normalne i z pozoru nadające się na normalną rodzinę. Był niemal pewien, że jednym z tych głosów był jego Alexander.

-Oczywiście, że tak. Jak nie ma kogo wypytać to zawsze macie Czarownika -prychnął z niezadowoleniem Magnus. -Nie wiem, czy mam ochotę wam pomagać. A już na pewno nie za darmo, a jakbyście zapomnieli nie jestem ani trochę tani.

-Czego innego mieliśmy się spodziewać? Chyba nigdy nie zrobiłeś nic dla dobra innych -warknął Robert, posyłając gardzące spojrzenie w stronę Podziemnego. -Nieważne. Dostaniesz, czego będziesz żądał, ale na razie chcemy wiedzieć wszystko o Camille.

Igrający na twarzy Magnusa uśmieszek, momentalnie zniknął. Momentalnie spiął się na wypowiedziane imię. Usiadł normalnie na swoim miejscu i spojrzał niepewnie na Łowców, którzy oczekiwali odpowiedzi.

-Po co wam informacje o niej? -zapytał poważnie Czarownik, nie chcąc wypowiadać tego okropnego imienia. Nie chciał wracać wspomnieniami do tej przeuroczej wampirzycy.

-Ponieważ musimy ją znaleźć. Posiada informacje na bardzo istotny dla nas temat i Clave chcę z nią porozmawiać -wytłumaczyła szybko Maryse i spojrzała wyczekująco na Podziemnego.

-Co za szkoda, że nie widziałem ją od jakichś stu lat. Nie mogę wam pomóc -odpowiedział beztrosko Magnus, udając, że wcale nie zadziałało to na niego niczym płachta na byka.

Wstał ze swojego miejsca i momentalnie skierował się w stronę drzwi, aby wyjść z tego pomieszczenia, które napawało go dziwnym niepokojem. Chciał po prostu wrócić już do swojego domu i zanurzyć się ponownie w tonach ciepłych kocyków z Prezesem Miau obok. Nie mógł też wpaść przez przypadek na pewnego Nocnego Łowcę, który zapewne nawet nie chciał go oglądać, nie żeby Magnus chciał oglądać jego, ponieważ zdecydowanie nie chciał. Już dawno mu przeszło. Nie rozpaczał za tym, że chłopak go zostawił, choć musiał przyznać, że gdyby został, to mogliby stworzyć naprawdę gorący romans. Jeden z tych, które zawsze opisuje się w książkach.

Jednak jak to mówią, nadzieja matką głupich, ponieważ Magnus nie zdołał nawet wystawić głowy przez drzwi biblioteki, a już zobaczył ciało, którego nigdy nie byłby w stanie zapomnieć. Te ramiona, które wtedy obejmowały jego. Te ciemne znaki na ciele. Czarne ubrania i włosy. Delikatny głos i aksamitny śmiech, który działał jak balsam kojący na duszę.

Cały plan trafił szlag i Magnus zdecydowanie miał ochotę wybaczyć Alecowi wszystko, co zrobił, rzucić się na niego i pozbawić tych kompletnie zbędnych ubrań.

Wtedy obok wyrosła Maryse i wszyscy momentalnie zeszli na ziemie.

-Dzieci, nie róbcie takiego hałasu. Słychać was już od dobrej godziny -wypowiedziała swoim dostojnym, poważnym i niezwykle wyniosłym tonem. -Poznajcie Wysokiego Czarownika Brooklynu.

Alec odwrócił się momentalnie, jakby ktoś poraził go prądem. Jego błękitne oczy były szeroko otwarte, a usta lekko rozchylone. Trzymane przez niego szklane naczynie niemal momentalnie wyślizgnęło się z jego rąk i uderzyło w twardą podłogę.

Tylko że kiedy wszyscy wpatrywali się w roztrzaskany słoik z ciasteczkami, Alec i Magnus wymieniali się nawzajem najbardziej intymnymi i tęsknymi spojrzeniami, na jakie było ich stać. Mieli ten ułamek sekundy tylko dla siebie i nikt, absolutnie nikt, nie mógł im tego zabrać.

Lightwood jak zwykle nie mógł oddychać, ale mógł za to zejść na ziemię szybciej, niż mu się wydawało. Magnus wpatrywał się z zaciekawieniem, kiedy chłopak schylił się, żeby zacząć zbierać kawałki szkła. Alec chciał po prostu zrobić cokolwiek innego niż patrzenie w mężczyznę, z którym wiązał te naprawdę dobre wspomnienia, ale również i pewien niszczący go ból, mimo iż to on uciekł po tamtej noc.

-Alec, krwawisz! -z całkowitego otumanienia wyrwał ich głos Isabelle, która ruszyła do swojego starszego brata, chłopak momentalnie zabrał zranioną dłoń z dala od dziewczyny.

Magnus spoglądał na to z pewnego rodzaju uciechą, ponieważ Alec miał po swojej stronie siostrę, która zapewne rzuciłaby się za nim w ogień. W żadnym wypadku widok krwi i bólu nie sprawiał mu przyjemności. Mógłby zostać posądzony o wiele, ale na pewno nie coś tak absurdalnego. Szczególnie że to jego Alec. Jego śliczny Nocny Łowca, który zupełnie świadomie go odtrącił.

Błękitnooki wstał na nogi i posłał zawstydzone spojrzenie w stronę Czarownika, który tylko uśmiechnął się zalotnie w jego stronę, jakby w ogóle nie pamiętał tego rozczarowania, kiedy rano po przebudzeniu zobaczył pustą stronę łóżka, gdzie powinien znajdować się on.

-Daj spokój Izzy, nic mi nie jest. Poradzę sobie -odparł poważnie Alec i chciał chyba się wycofać, ale Bane nie chciał tak szybko musieć się z nim rozstawać.

-Cóż, to trochę niezręczne, nieprawdaż? -mruknął w końcu Magnus i pokręcił głową na boki, przyglądając się niepewnie ręce chłopaka, z której sączyła się szkarłatna krew. -Przydałaby się jakaś opieka lekarska, ale na szczęście jestem tu ja i moje świetne kompetencje.

Maryse zmarszczyła brwi, patrząc na scenę rozgrywającą się tuż przed nią. Ten cały Magnus naprawdę działał jej na nerwy i chciała się pozbyć Podziemnego z Instytutu jak najszybciej.

-Alexander -powiedział spokojnie Bane i wyciągnął swoją dłoń w stronę czarnowłosego chłopaka, który wyglądał trochę, jakby chciał uciec, ukryć się i nigdy więcej nie pokazać światu.

-Magnus -odparł Alec lekko drżącym głosem i z pełnym zaufaniem podał mu zranioną rękę, która chwile później nie miała na sobie ani śladu zranienia, a ból całkowicie zniknął. Czarownik nie chciał go w żaden sposób zranić, po prostu oferował pomoc, ponieważ nawet jeśli to było głupie, to nigdy nie mógłby patrzeć na cierpienie tego niesamowitego chłopca. Chciał jego szczęścia, nawet jeśli mógł tylko uzdrowić jego zranioną dłoń.

-Służę pomocą, moi drodzy, jak zawsze -westchnął głośno Czarownik, wracając do swojego wyluzowanej, lekko obojętnej oraz bezczelnej postawy, aby nikt nie zwrócił uwagi na tę dziwną sytuację. Pstryknął palcami, żeby resztki pozostałe ze słoika i jego zawartości zniknęły z podłogi.

-Wy dwoje się znacie? -nagle przemówił Jace, a Alec poczuł narastające przerażenie. Nie był pewien czy Magnus był w stanie zachować to, co się między nimi stało dla siebie. Niczego już w ogóle nie był pewien. Los zaczął się z niego śmiać i prawdopodobnie kopnąć go w tyłek.

-Byłeś przy tym, jak się poznaliśmy, głupi Łowco -westchnął Czarownik, kłamiąc jak z nut, ale widział to przerażenie w oczach Aleca. Nie mógłby go zranić, nawet jeśli on zrobił to jemu. Za bardzo troszczył się o tego, praktycznie nieznajomego, chłopaka. -Pandemonium przyjmuje wszystkich. U mnie panuje równość. Wiecie, coś, czego wy kompletnie nie łapiecie -rzucił niemiło w stronę Maryse i Roberta, którzy zacisnęli swoje szczęki. Jednak Czarownik miał rację. W ich rodzinie panował pełen konserwatyzm. -Spokojnie. Wasz Alexander zachowywał się naprawdę odpowiednio, nic, na co można narzekać. Może rzeczywiście aż za bardzo poszedł w wasze ślady. Nie, żebym miał coś przeciwko, czy coś -mruknął, spoglądając gdzieś w oddal, ponieważ nie chciał napotkać niebieskich jak ocean oczu.

Isabelle szturchnęła swojego starszego brata, ale ten tylko pokręcił głową zdezorientowany i wzruszył ramionami, jakby chciał powiedzieć, że nie ma pojęcia, o czym ten Czarownik mówi.

-Ty jesteś właścicielem? Świetny klub, uwielbiamy tam chodzić, prawda Jace? -zaświergotała wesoło Izzy, a Magnus posłał jej szeroki uśmiech i skupił na niej swój wzrok, który wcale nie był taki oceniający, jakby niektórym się wydawało.

To było dość dziwne według Aleca. To, że Magnus nie potraktował jego siostry z góry, jakby od razu zakładając, że jest od niej lepszy, atrakcyjniejszy, modniejszy i wszystkie inne rzeczy, jakie mogły wpaść do jego głowy. Zachowywał się bardziej jak w stosunku do niego. Był bardziej wyrozumiały, a jego oczy wypełnione były tymi niesamowitymi iskierkami, które błyszczały wystarczająco, aby Bane nie potrzebował brokatu wokół swoich oczu.

-Wyśmienity gust w dobrze towarzystwa, miejsca do zabawy oraz ubrań -pochwalił ją mężczyzna momentalnie. -Muszę przyznać, że dzieci się w was nie wdały, a przynajmniej nie wszystkie -powiedział Magnus, spoglądając z diabelskim uśmiechem na starych Lightwoodów. -Może to i lepiej, dla mnie na pewno. Przynajmniej nie chcą mnie zabić, prawda? Będę już leciał. Mam dużo spraw na głowie, więc jeśli coś by się działo, wyślijcie mi wiadomość. Chętnie pomogę naszemu kochanemu Clave, które tak rozpaczliwie potrzebuje ratunku z rąk Podziemnego! Cóż za skandal, nie sądzicie?

Alec wyłapał jednoznaczny wzrok Magnusa i wiedział, że tak naprawdę mówi do niego. Poczuł, jakby stado motyli zerwało się do lotu w jego wnętrzu. Wgapiał się tępo w Czarownika, jakby dopatrując się jakichś innych gestów, innej miny czy czegokolwiek, co powiedziałoby mu, że się mylił, a Bane wcale nie sugerował w jego stronę, aby się z nim skontaktował. Poza tym naprawdę nie wiedział, jak miał to zrobić, przecież nie miał nawet jego numeru telefonu.

-Ach i nie musicie dziękować za pomoc. Mam chyba dobry dzień -wzruszył ramionami mężczyzna i zrobił krok w bok, zahaczając ramieniem o Isabelle, która niekontrolowanie kichnęła, ale zaraz po tym uśmiechnęła się jeszcze szerzej, jednak nikt nie zwrócił na to uwagi, ponieważ wszyscy zaabsorbowani byli lekkim krokiem Bane'a. Patrzyli na to, ale to właśnie Izzy zauważyła coś, co trudno było dostrzec na pierwszy rzut oka i po prostu nie mogła uwierzyć jakiego odkrycia dokonała.


	13. Chapter 13

-Ty i Magnus Bane? Poważnie Alec? Poważnie? I nawet się nie pochwaliłeś? -zapytała całkowicie poważnie Isabelle, kiedy pognała zaraz za swoim starszym bratem do jego pokoju.

Alec odwrócił się do niej z przerażeniem wymalowanym na twarzy. Nie chciał, aby ktokolwiek się dowiedział, a już na pewno nie w ten sposób. Nie mógł znieść myśli, że to wszystko robi się coraz bardziej zagmatwane i dziwne.

-Zamknij się Izzy! Nie wiem, o czym ty mówisz -odpowiedział beznamiętnie Alec, ale oboje wiedzieli, że mogą dłużej ukrywać kłamstw. Tylko niebieskooki szedł w zaparte, nie słuchał własnego rozumu, który kazał mu się poddać i wszystko wyjawić siostrze. -Przyczepił się do mnie raz w klubie. Mówiłem ci, że narzekałem na imprezę przy właścicielu. Zaczął się ze mną kłócić, że on nie robi złych imprez i tyle. Nie rozumiem, o co tyle krzyku!

-Ponieważ łżesz w żywe oczy, a przynajmniej pomijasz wielką część prawdy. Jak na przykład tamten ranek, kiedy wróciłeś po upojnej nocy cały w brokacie. Jak myślisz, ciężko zorientować się, że Magnus lubi błyszczeć? -zapytała retorycznie, ale Alec i tak miał zamiar odpowiedzieć na te sugestie.

-Niech sobie lubi cokolwiek chce, w ogóle mnie to nie obchodzi Izzy. Mógłby nawet obsypywać się gwiezdnym pyłem czy innym brokatem z rogu jednorożca. Kompletnie nie obchodzi mnie życie jakichś głupich Podziemnych -niemal warknął Alec i ruszył w stronę drzwi, aby zamknąć je z dość donośnym trzaskiem.

-Mógłby, uwierz mi, że by mógł. Tylko nie o to w ogóle mi chodzi. Jestem bardziej zainteresowana, dlaczego nie powiedziałeś mi, że jesteś...

-Nie waż się tego nawet kończyć Isabelle -przerwał jej groźnie Alec i spojrzał na nią, jakby chciał wydłubać jej oczy widelcem. -Nie waż się mówić o mnie takich rzeczy.

-Jakich rzeczy, przepraszam bardzo? -zapytała niedowierzając własnym uszom. Skrzyżowała ręce na klatce piersiowej, wpatrując się w swojego starszego brata jak w szaleńca. -Czy to dla ciebie obelga? Wielkie mi halo, Alec. Nawet wcześniej już to podejrzewałam, ale oczywiście nie mogłeś mnie oświecić i robiłam z siebie idiotkę, umawiając cię z kolejnymi dziewczynami.

-Nie będę rozmawiał z tobą na ten temat. Nic o mnie nie wiesz -odpowiedział poważnie Alec i ledwo wytrzymał napięcie, które kumulowało się pomiędzy nimi. -Nie wplątuj w to jeszcze tego faceta. Ledwo go znam.

-Pamiętasz jeszcze te niezwykle irytujące perfumy, które opisywałeś? Te, które tak bardzo cię męczyły? -zaśmiała się cierpko, a ten tylko uniósł brew pytająco. -Mam nadzieję, że wiesz, iż mamy alergię na te same kwiaty. Cóż, zupełnie przez przypadek, kiedy Magnus przeszedł obok mnie i poczułam jego, jak to opisywałeś cały czas słodkie perfumy, od razu się zorientowałam. Nie próbuj robić ze mnie głupca.

Alec zamilkł. Zrozumiał, że nie ma już po co zaprzeczać, skoro prawda i tak już była znana. Jego mała tajemnica została odkryta, a on nie mógł z tym nic zrobić. Czuł się obnażony przed wszystkimi, ponieważ to było tak oczywiste. Jak mógł w ogóle sobie pomyśleć, że zdoła ukryć taki sekret przed własną rodziną? Byli Nocnymi Łowcami, a nie głupimi Przyziemnymi, którzy nie zauważają niczego wokół.

Isabelle stała i wpatrywała się uparcie w swojego brata, czekając na jakąkolwiek reakcję. Chciała usłyszeć chociaż głupie zaprzeczenie jej teorii. Wolałaby wszystko tylko nie ciszę, ponieważ cisza miała to do siebie, że była nieprzenikniona i przywoływała najgorsze myśli do głów osób w niej pogrążonych.

-Co chcesz, żebym powiedział Izzy? -zapytał po jakimś czasie Alec. Jego głos brzmiał prawie tak żałośnie, jak czuł się wewnątrz samego siebie. -Powiedz mi, czego ode mnie oczekujesz. Żebym się przyznał, że to, co mówisz, jest prawdą? Dobrze wiesz, że masz rację, bo zawsze ją masz. Nie rozumiem, co jeszcze takiego mogę ci powiedzieć. Tak, przespałem się z Magnusem, cholernie mi się podobało. Wystarczy? Możesz już to wszystkim powiedzieć to i tak nie ma dla mnie znaczenia, przecież w końcu wszyscy się domyślą.

-Nie mam zamiaru mówić o tym komukolwiek Alec, chcę tylko wiedzieć, dlaczego mi nie powiedziałeś? Wiem, jaka jest nasza rodzina, rozumiem, ale chyba to już od dziecka tak jest, że między mną i tobą jest zupełnie inaczej, prawda? Myślałam, że mówimy sobie o wszystkim i nie miewamy wielkich sekretów jak ten. Przecież zrozumiałabym Alec! Jestem twoją siostrą! -zawołała dziewczyna, która na twarzy miała wypisane uczucia. Można było czytać z niej jak z otwartej księgi. Była zraniona, ponieważ jej brat i równocześnie przyjaciel nie podzielił się z nią, powiedzmy sobie szczerze, naprawdę ogromną częścią swojego życia. Zupełnie jakby teraz stała przed kimś obcym i nieznanym. -Nie wiem, jak mogłeś mi nie powiedzieć czegoś tak ważnego.

-Daj spokój Isabelle. Ważne mogą być polecenia, które wydaje nam Clave lub to, czego uczą nas rodzice. To wcale nie było aż tak istotne. Priorytetem Nocnych Łowców zawsze powinna być ochrona Przyziemnych i pilnowanie porządku w Świecie Cieni -odrzekł rzeczowo Alec, głosem zupełnie wypranym z jakichkolwiek emocji, jakby przemawiał jakiś robot specjalnie zaprogramowany do mówienia odpowiednich, mądrych i rozsądnych słów. -Nasze zadanie jest bardzo istotną częścią...

-Chrzanić to wszystko Alec. Chrzanić Clave i obowiązki, które spoczywają na naszych barkach! Czy ty naprawdę nie uważasz, że priorytetem dla ciebie powinno być coś zupełnie innego jak na przykład powiadomienie mnie o czymś, co jest nierozerwalnie związane z tobą?! -Isabelle była zdenerwowana jak jeszcze nigdy wcześniej, jej twarz przybrała czerwony odcień ze złości. -Musisz się nauczyć, że istnieje świat poza Instytutem, a my nie jesteśmy do niego uwiązani.

-Przepraszam, że nie sądziłem, iż to dla ciebie aż takie ważne. Teraz już wiesz, więc czy mogłabyś w końcu zostawić mnie w spokoju? -zapytał lekko zirytowany chłopak o niebieskich oczach, który miał ochotę wyrzucić własną siostrę z pokoju. To było całkowicie do niego niepodobne. Jednak po prostu nie chciał wysłuchiwać tych słów, które wbijały się w niego jak ostre żyletki. Boleśnie i głęboko.

-Alec, spójrz na mnie i powiedz mi to prosto w twarz, wtedy sobie pójdę -odpowiedziała dziewczyna zawziętym tonem, wiedząc, że na łagodność i pocieszanie będzie jeszcze czas później.

-Przecież już wszystko wiesz, po co ci to? Chcesz mnie upokorzyć? -prychnął niezadowolony z tego, w jaką stronę toczy się ta cała rozmowa.

-Chcę, żebyś mi powiedział, kim jesteś Alec. Tak prosto w twarz, ponieważ jedyne co od ciebie słyszę to tłumaczenie, jak bardzo nie mam racji, a później ją mam. Wiesz, jako twoja siostra żądam, żebyś powiedział mi to, co wiem, ale po prostu muszę usłyszeć od ciebie, rozumiesz? Chcę wiedzieć, że nie ujawniłeś mi się wcześniej, ponieważ nie uważałeś tego za coś ważnego. A o mało ważnych rzeczach przecież łatwo się rozmawia, więc na co czekasz? -rzuciła wyniośle dziewczyna i skrzyżowała ręce na swojej klatce piersiowej. -No dalej Alec, nie mamy całego cholernego dnia.

Niebieskooki otworzył usta, ale nie wypłynął z nich żaden dźwięk. Starał się, jak najbardziej potrafił, jednak to nie było czymś łatwym, a przynajmniej nie dla niego.

-Jestem... -urwał po raz kolejny i spojrzał na siostrę z czerwonymi wypiekami na twarzy. -Mówienie o mało ważnych rzeczach pod presją wcale nie jest łatwe.

-Mówienie o rzeczach, których się wstydzimy, nie jest łatwe -poprawiła go Isabelle, a jej wojownicza postawa zmieniła się szybko w pełną delikatności i zatroskania.

Dziewczyna ruszyła w stronę swojego brata powoli, a kiedy już przy nim stanęła, po prostu wtuliła się w niego, jakby był najmilszym misiem na całym świecie. Zamknęła go w swoich objęciach, a Alec na to pozwolił. Pozwolił jej zgnieść się w jej drobnych ramionach i pozwolił jej pocieszająco pocierać jego plecy. A ona pozwoliła mu na bezkarne wylanie kilku słonych łez.

-Nie możesz się tego wstydzić Alec, przecież to nie tak, że takie coś sprawiłoby kiedykolwiek, iż przestalibyśmy cię wszyscy kochać. Troszczymy się o ciebie, jesteś bratem, przyjacielem, synem, jesteś kimś, na kim wszystkim zależy, rozumiesz? Nigdy nie wątp w moje słowa, ponieważ przeszłabym przez piekło, żebyś tylko mógł być szczęśliwy. Zrobiłabym wszystko dla ciebie. Absolutnie wszystko. Więc kiedy następnym razem będziesz chciał coś przede mną zataić to, błagam cię, zastanów się dwadzieścia razy -wyszeptała w czarną koszulkę swojego brata Izzy i poczuła, że zaraz sama się popłacze z nadmiaru tych wszystkich otaczających ich dwójkę emocji.

Po jakimś czasie Alec jednak się odsunął i odwrócił do niej plecami, zupełnie jakby nie chciał jej oglądać.

-Alec -zaczęła Isabelle, jednak niedane było jej tego dokończyć.

-Jestem gejem Izzy. Nie powinienem nim być, rozumiesz? Nigdy nie chciałem, żeby tak się stało. To w ogóle nie było planowane -wymamrotał niebieskooki w zupełnym przerażeniu, jakby to wszystko było jego winą. Coś, czego nawet nie powinien się wstydzić.

-Przestań, przecież to nic złego. Wiem, że mi nie wierzysz, ale jeszcze zobaczysz. Mam rację, przekonasz się o tym na własnej skórze. Nikt z nas cię nie odrzuci -obiecała mu siostra, ale w ogóle jej nie wierzył. -Może opowiesz mi coś o Magnusie, co ty na to? -zmieniła temat Izzy, żeby tylko jakoś odciągnąć swojego brata w lepsze wspomnienia i myśli. Pociągnęła Aleca w stronę łóżka i opadli razem na plecy, zupełnie jak wtedy, kiedy byli dziećmi i opowiadali sobie straszne historie lub marzyli, żeby zobaczyć różne niesamowite rzeczy. Izzy złapała swojego brata za rękę i splotła ich palce, aby pokazać, że mimo wszystko jest przy nim.

-Magnus on... On był tylko takim diamentem na drodze, który postawił mi los. Taki piękny i niesamowity, a ja nie potrafiłem już dłużej próbować się zmienić. Kiedy z nim byłem, to w końcu poczułem, że jestem we właściwym miejscu. Bez tej ciągłej presji, że muszę być w czymś dobry, że muszę nad sobą pracować, że muszę być odpowiedzialny, że muszę ratować życie ludziom. On sprawił, że zapomniałem o tym wszystkim, choć na krótki moment. I wiesz, może dla ciebie to idealizuje, ale ja naprawdę tak czułem. Nie byłem w końcu tym skrytym w sobie Nocnym Łowcą, ale po prostu byłem sobą. Tak miło spędziłem z nim czas, był czarujący i nie uwierzysz, ale zasypywał mnie komplementami, zupełnie niedorzeczne! -zaśmiał się Alec, ale w jego oczach nadal błyszczały łzy. -Mimo wszystko to było miłe. Nikt nie mówił mi takich rzeczy jak on. Poza tym widziałaś go?

-Wygląda jak sto milionów -wtrąciła szybko Izzy i oboje cicho się zaśmiali.

-To prawda. Jest całkowicie niesamowity. Nie idealny, ale prawie -przyznał Alec już spokojniejszym tonem. Isabelle nie mogła wręcz uwierzyć, że samo mówienie o innym człowieku może przynieść taką ulgę. Spojrzała ukradkiem na swojego brata i zobaczyła błogi uśmiech, prawie beztroski, jakby znajdował się teraz w zupełnie innym świecie.

-Nie jest idealny? A toż ci niespodzianka. Powiedz mi, co ten Czarownik ma za uszami -zażartowała dziewczyna, ale naprawdę była ciekawa. Chciała wiedzieć wszystko, co kryło się w głowie jej starszego braciszka, którego tak bardzo kochała.

-Nie umie zatrzymać się, kiedy zacznie mówić. Jest jak jakaś maszynka. Nie sposób go powstrzymać. Nawija o bardzo nieodpowiednich rzeczach. W sensie nie takich jak myślisz. Chodzi mi o to, że po prostu powiedzmy, że wolałbym nie wiedzieć paru rzeczy, jak na przykład skąd zna naszą rodzinę. Poza tym to jestem skłonny zasugerować, iż jest alkoholikiem. Nie wiem, czy to działa tak samo na Czarowników, ale poważnie nie możesz praktycznie spotkać go bez drinka w ręce. Poza tym podobno strasznie bałagani, ale nie miałem szansy się przekonać -wymamrotał trochę smutno Alec.

-Dlaczego nie miałeś? Coś się wydarzyło między wami po tamtej nocy, kiedy wróciłeś nad ranem? Nie pamiętam, żebyś później wychodził gdziekolwiek -odpowiedziała cicho Isabelle, czując coraz większe zaciekawienie i współczucie.

-Ja trochę się przestraszyłem, wiesz? To było trochę zbyt piękne, żeby nie stało się podejrzane. Po prostu uciekłem od niego. Jestem takim tchórzem -wymamrotał chłopak i zakrył twarz dłońmi. -Nie mogłem wymyślić nic innego. Kiedy tylko się obudziłem, momentalnie zabrałem swoje rzeczy i zwiałem, zanim miał okazję sam mnie wyrzucić czy cokolwiek.

-Alec! Przed chwilą mówiłeś, że jeszcze nikt tak dobrze cię nie traktował, jak on, a ty sugerujesz, że chciałby cię wyrzucić? -westchnęła Isabelle. -Nie możesz tak po prostu sobie wmawiać najgorszego. Jestem pewna, że on wcale nie chciał zrobić niczego złego. Dzisiaj to jak na ciebie patrzył, kiedy wpadliśmy na siebie na korytarzu? Braciszku, nigdy wcześniej nie widziałam czegoś podobnego.

-Tylko gdybyś spędziła trochę więcej czasu, to dowiedziałabyś się, jaki jest. Chodzi o to, że on jest świetny. Niewyobrażalnie niesamowity. Tylko problem jest w tym, że jest taki dla wszystkich. Poza tym nienawidzi Nocnych Łowców, więc nie mamy o czym rozmawiać. Co się stało, to się nie odstanie, więc po prostu zrobiłem to, co wtedy wydawało mi się najrozsądniejsze i wyszedłem -odpowiedział spokojnie Alec, czując, jak jego klatka piersiowa się zaciska, jakby jego żebra chciały zmiażdżyć płuca i serce. -Nie chciałem tak bardzo go zostawiać, chciałem tam zostać na zawsze, ale taka decyzja była według mnie znacznie lepsza. Nie chcę już do tego wracać.

-Wiem, że musi to być dla ciebie bolesne i w ogóle, ale spójrzmy prawdzie w oczy. Magnus jest tobą totalnie zachwycony. Pożerał cię dzisiaj, kiedy staliśmy na korytarzu, przysięgam, że nie widziałam wcześniej takiego napięcia pomiędzy dwójką ludzi. Mam na myśli napięcie seksualne, jeślibyś nie zdążył się zorientować. A kiedy trzymał cię za dłoń, mina mamy była bezcenna! -zaśmiała się Isabelle, a Alec zarumienił się, jak na nieśmiałego chłopaka przystało.

-Wiesz jaki stosunek mają rodzice do wszystkich Podziemnych -rzucił Lightwood, zupełnie ignorując wcześniejsze komentarze na temat napięcia między nim i Magnusem.

-Tak, to może być to, ale no wiesz. W zasadzie to trzymałeś za rękę kolesia, z którym spałeś tuż przed rodzicami. Jakie to uczucie? -zapytała siostra Aleca i oboje zaśmiali się na tę absurdalną wypowiedź.

-Trochę dziwnie, ale no wiesz, nie tak dziwnie, jak to, że uciekłem temu kolesiowi z łóżka. Na Anioła, nie mogę uwierzyć, że poważnie z tobą o tym wszystkim rozmawiam, czy to już czas na leczenie psychiatryczne? -zapytał rozbawiony i już bardziej wyluzowany chłopak. Izzy się zaśmiała. -Nie, ale poważnie. Nie mogę uwierzyć, że naprawdę o tym rozmawiamy. Przecież to całkowicie absurdalne.

-To, że jesteś gejem, czy to, że uciekłeś z łóżka takiemu seksownemu Czarownikowi? Och, a może chodzi o to, że bezwstydnie prawie rzuciłeś się na niego dzisiaj na korytarzu? -dorzuciła swoje trzy grosze Isabelle z szerokim uśmiechem.

-Och na Anioła. Proszę cię Izzy, daj mi żyć, bo niedługo wyrzucę cię z pokoju i nigdy więcej nie będę ci się zwierzał. Poza tym wcale nie chciałem się na niego rzucić -stwierdził całkowicie poważnie Alec.

-Zdecydowanie chciałeś się na niego rzucić i zerwać przy okazji wszystkie jego ekstrawaganckie ubrania -odpowiedziała rozbawiona dziewczyna.

-Wcale nie! -zaprzeczył ponownie chłopak.

-Mnie nie oszukasz Alec! -stwierdziła Isabelle z radością.

-Tylko nie mów Jace'owi -mruknął w końcu Alec, dając za wygraną.

-Wiedziałam. O matko. Nie dam ci żyć braciszku. Nie masz na co liczyć!

Była z jednej strony szczęśliwa, że jej brat nareszcie nie miał przed nią żadnych tajemnic, ale z drugiej było jej go cholernie szkoda, ponieważ prawdopodobnie niepotrzebnie tak spanikował i zostawił Czarownika tamtego poranka. Isabelle wiedziała, że nie mogła tego tak zostawić.Musiała zrobić wszystko, żeby tylko jej starszy braciszek w końcu był w pełni szczęśliwy.


	14. Chapter 14

Alec nie był gotowy na powrót do swoich obowiązków w tak krótkim czasie. Wolał, kiedy wszyscy się nad nim litowali i pozwalali mu odpoczywać. Jednak taki już los Nocnego Łowcy i nic nie mógł na to poradzić. Więc pomagał przy sprawie, którą się teraz zajmowali. Szukali wszystkich osób, które mogły mieć powiązania z wampirzycą o imieniu Camille. Niestety tak się zdarzyło, że każdy po kolei spotkany wampir mówił tylko dwa słowa, a raczej imię i nazwisko: „Magnus Bane". To nie zdało się na wiele, ponieważ Maryse i Robert nie chcieli znowu wzywać Czarownika do Instytutu, ponieważ uważali to za zupełnie niepotrzebne i głupie. Więc tak właśnie ciągle krążyli w kółko, a rzeczywistość śmiała im się w twarz. Alec już nie mógł wytrzymać tego, że jego rodzice nie chcą pomocy od Podziemnego. Jak bardzo wolał go nie oglądać, tak nie mógł ignorować jego istnienia.

-Sądzę, iż powinieneś zadzwonić do swojego Czarownika i poprosić go o pomoc -rzuciła pewnego wieczora Isabelle, kiedy byli na akcji. Szukali właśnie jednego z Dzieci Nocy w jakichś okropnie wglądających, starych, opuszczonych magazynach.

-Nie wiedziałem, że mam Czarownika -odpowiedział spokojnie Alec, naciągając cięciwę swojego łuku. Ustawił go poziomo i zaczął uważnie rozglądać się po całym wnętrzu.

-Technicznie już go nie masz, ale miałeś -powiedziała dwuznacznie młodsza siostra Aleca, a ten tylko lekko się skrzywił, ponieważ takie komentarze wcale nie były zachęcające.

-Czy możemy przestać rozmawiać o Magnusie? Mam tego serdecznie dość -mruknął bez przekonania Lightwood, a jego siostra zaśmiała się dźwięcznie.

-Myślałam, że go lubisz. No wiesz, podoba ci się i w ogóle za nim szalejesz -odpowiedziała spokojnie dziewczyna. -Chyba mam rację, prawda?

-Możemy skupić się na znalezieniu tego cholernego Podziemnego czy nadal będziesz nawijała o tym, jak bardzo uroczo wyglądam przy Magnusie? -prychnął chłopak cicho, a ta ponownie się zaśmiała, zupełnie nie robiąc sobie nic z jego słów.

-Więc jeszcze raz. Na ile w skali od jednego do było magicznie oceniasz wasz seks? -zapytała Izzy, żeby jeszcze bardziej zdenerwować jej brata. Ostatnio zaczepki o Magnusie były jej ulubionym zajęciem na świecie, a do tego denerwowały Aleca jak nic innego.

-Jesteś bardziej nieznośna od Jace'a, a to naprawdę wykracza wszystkie twoje głupie skale -rzucił spokojnie najstarszy Lightwood.

-Czy usłyszałem swoje imię? -nagle odezwał się Wayland, który wyszedł zza rogu.

-Jak zwykle odpowiednie wyczucie czasu -prychnął Alec, a blondyn uniósł brwi, nie bardzo rozumiejąc co się właściwie dzieje.

-Alec i ja zastanawiamy się, kiedy rodzice zmądrzeją na tyle, aby w końcu poprosić Magnusa o pomoc -rzuciła szybko Izzy, a Jace pokiwał głową w zrozumieniu.

-Sądzę, że Czarownik nie jest chętny do powiedzenia im czegoś więcej, ale gdyby mógł pogadać z kimś mniej morderczym, to byłby skłonny pomóc -stwierdził Jace, zupełnie nie będąc świadomym, o czym rozmawiało rodzeństwo chwilę wcześniej.

-Też tak sądzę. On i Alec by się dogadali, prawda? Od razu coś między nimi zaiskrzyło -zaśmiała się dziewczyna, a Alec przewrócił teatralnie oczami. -A tak w ogóle bracie, powiedz mi w skali od jednego do...

-Zaraz coś ci zrobię, jeśli po raz kolejny usłyszę jakieś idiotyczne skale -przysiągł najstarszy Lightwood i ruszył do przodu.

-Kolego, nie bądź taki niezadowolony. Izzy tylko próbuje rozluźnić atmosferę. Poza tym też uważam, że powinieneś pogadać z tym całym Banem. Wyśpiewa wszystko, co wie, kiedy zrobisz do niego te swoje maślane oczka -powiedział złotowłosy, a Alec już kompletnie się załamał, ponieważ nawet jeśli Jace nie wiedział, co wydarzyło się między niebieskookim a Czarownikiem, to nadal szedł drogą docinek Isabelle i mówił o kilka słów za dużo.

-Jasne, zadzwonię do niego i powiem mu, że jak nam pomoże, to zrobię mu...

Alec nawet nie mógł skończyć, ponieważ nagle przed nimi mignęła jasna smuga, co oznaczało tylko jedno; znaleźli tego cholernego wampira.

*

 

Akcja poszukiwania Dziecka Nocy nie okazała się zbyt owocna, ponieważ mężczyzna powiedział to, co pozostali. Wiele im to nie pomogło, a może bardziej utwierdziło, że jedyna realna szansa na dowiedzenie się czegokolwiek była w jednym Czarowniku, którego aktualnie Lightwoodowie nie chcieli w Instytucie. Nawet Aleca bardzo to denerwowało. Mogliby przemóc się chociaż raz i zamiast unosić się dumą i swoimi uczuciami, zebrać się w sobie i poprosić o pomoc. Przecież to nie było aż tak trudne, jakby się wydawało.

-Nie mogę patrzeć na to, jak rodzice tak bardzo udają, że nie potrzebna im pomoc. Musimy coś z tym zrobić -westchnęła Isabelle, kompletnie zmęczona tym, że ponownie mieli iść szukać jakiegoś Podziemnego, który mógł wiedzieć, gdzie znajduje się Camille.

-Może powinniśmy poprosić tamtego Czarownika o pomoc sami? -zaproponował Jace, a Izzy pokiwała z uznaniem głową.

-To jest świetny pomysł. Może powinniśmy do niego iść, co ty na to Alec? -zapytała niepewnie dziewczyna, wiedząc, jak jej brat jest cięty na postępowanie zgodnie z tym, co zostało mu przypisane.

-Chyba odwiedzenie Brooklynu będzie najrozsądniejszą decyzją w tym wypadku -pokiwał głową chłopak, ściskając swój łuk trochę mocniej, niż to było potrzebne. -Możemy iść i spróbować się czegoś dowiedzieć, a jeśli nam się nie uda, to najwyżej wtedy będziemy się martwić i szukać rozwiązania.

-Cóż, skoro Alec się zgadza to prawdopodobnie ostatnia deska ratunku -stwierdziła spokojnie Isabelle i uśmiechnęła się do starszego brata tajemniczo. -Także wyruszamy wieczorem?

-Jeśli chcemy złapać go jeszcze w jego domu, to trzeba być tam w ciągu dnia. Wieczorami przesiaduje w Pandemonium, więc mogłoby nam go trudno wypytać o cokolwiek -stwierdził rzeczowo niebieskooki i spojrzał na zdezorientowaną twarz Jace'a. -Znaczy podobno. Tak słyszałem. Więc lepiej chodźmy teraz.

-Dobra, więc chodźmy, im szybciej załatwimy tę sprawę, tym wcześniej będę mógł iść spać -rzucił znudzony Jace, nie widząc nic podejrzanego w zachowaniu swojego Parabatai.

Więc bez żadnych słów więcej, zebrali się, jak najszybciej mogli i poszli na metro, aby pojechać wprost na Brooklyn, czyli do paszczy lwa. Izzy uśmiechała się diabolicznie od początku, widząc, że jej starszy brat mimo wszystko stresuje się tym, co może się stać. To było na swój sposób urocze.

Nie minęło dużo czasu, kiedy Alec zupełnie bezbłędnie zaprowadził swoich towarzyszy pod drzwi ze złotą tabliczką. Nawet jeśli był tam tylko dwa razy, znał drogę i nie byłby w stanie się pomylić.

-Tak w sumie to zastanawiam się, skąd wiesz gdzie mieszka Magnus Bane? -mruknął niepewnie Jace, kiedy Alec już chciał zapukać do drzwi.

Policzki najstarszego Lightwooda momentalnie zaczęły przybierać kolor dorodnych truskawek, ale nie dał po sobie poznać, że to go zawstydziło. Nadal uparcie wgapiał się w drzwi, w które mocno zapukał.

-Każdy wie gdzie mieszka Magnus Bane -skłamał na poczekaniu Alec, a Izzy tylko zaśmiała się melodyjnie, jednak Wayland nawet nie miał czasu, aby zaprzeczyć temu, co powiedział jego Parabatai, ponieważ drzwi gwałtownie się otworzyły, jednak nikogo za nimi nie było.

-Wchodźcie Nocni Łowcy, zaraz przyjdę -dobiegł ich głos z wnętrza mieszkania, więc Alec zupełnie spokojnie, nie bacząc na nic, wszedł do środka.

Uderzył w niego ten wystrój, który nie zmienił się ani trochę. Po całym mieszkaniu roznosił się słodki zapach, który lekko drażnił Aleca, jednak był widocznie mniej wyczuwalny niż ostatnim razem. Możliwe, że Magnus ograniczył stosowanie tych swoich kwiatowych perfum.

Isabelle i Jace podążali spokojnie tuż za najstarszym, który wyraźnie czuł się całkowicie bezpieczny w mieszkaniu Wysokiego Czarownika Brooklynu.

Ku nim po chwili zaczął zmierzać puszysty zwierzak. A dokładniej ku Alecowi. Prezes Miau podbiegł do niego i stanął na tylnych łapkach, a przednie oparł o nogę Lightwooda. Zamiauczał radośnie i jakby tęsknie, a Alec nie mógł zrobić nic innego niż wzięcie go na ręce i podrapanie go za uchem. Uśmiechnął się mimowolnie do siebie.

-Kot? Może jeszcze zaraz znajdziemy tutaj kryształową kulę i powróżymy sobie z fusów? -prychnął niemiło Jace, a Alec mocniej przytulił Prezesa, jakby chciał uratować go od niemiłych słów.

-Chciałbyś mały niewdzięczniku! Nie obrażaj mojego kota -fuknął nagle głos Magnusa. -Czego chcecie? Jestem teraz niezwykle zajęty -syknął niemiło Bane i chwilkę później pojawił się na horyzoncie z groźnie ściągniętymi brwiami.

Był ubrany w krwistoczerwoną marynarkę, pod którą widać było czarną jak smoła koszulę ze złotymi guzikami, które były nawet niepotrzebne, ponieważ większość z nich nie była zapięta. Na szyi Czarownika znajdowały się złote naszyjniki, a na jego dłoniach jak zwykle pierścienie. Paznokcie miał pomalowane na dwa kolory: czarny i złoty. Jego nogi skrywały się pod opiętymi, czarnymi spodniami, a na stopach miał czerwono-czarne mokasyny. Jak zwykle idealny wygląd podkreślały włosy i mocny makijaż, w skład którego wchodziła ta pamiętna szminka, którą miał na ustach, kiedy Alec pierwszy raz go pocałował.

Jego twarz złagodniała, kiedy zobaczył Lightwooda.

-Alexander.

Alec złapał się na nierównym oddechu i spoglądaniu na Czarownika trochę zbyt długo. Zrobił kilka kroków do przodu.

-Magnus -odparł niepewnie Nocny Łowca i kiwnął głową w stronę Podziemnego. Do jego uszu doszedł jakiś dźwięk z salonu, więc spojrzał w tamtą stronę. -Nie przeszkadzamy?

-To tylko mój znajomy, nie musicie się martwić. Zawsze znajdę czas, aby pomóc Clave -powiedział Magnus, dłonią wskazując, aby Alec przeszedł dalej. Na twarzy Czarownika gościł delikatny uśmiech.

Bane spojrzał na Isabelle i Jace'a z mniej zadowolonym spojrzeniem, ale również zaprosił ich do salonu, po czym machnął ręką, a drzwi wyjściowe zamknęły się z trochę zbyt głośnym trzaśnięciem, niż było to konieczne.

Alec czuł się całkowicie niepewnie, a jego ciało mrowiło w najgorszy możliwy sposób. Było jeszcze gorzej, kiedy w nieoświetlonej części pomieszczenia dostrzegł niewiarygodnie bladego mężczyznę, ubrany był w granatową marynarkę, czarne spodnie i koszulę.

Młody Lightwood kiwnął głową do nieznajomego i położył kota na sofie. Zwierzak wydał niezadowolony dźwięk i od razu pobiegł pod nogi Aleca, jakby miał nadzieję, że znowu będzie mógł wylądować w jego ramionach.

-To Raphael Santiago -przedstawił Magnus, mężczyznę, który nie wydawał się zainteresowany czymkolwiek poza swoją szklanką, ale wysilił się na ponowne spojrzenie na Aleca spod zmrużonych powiek, jakby próbował go prześwietlić. -To Isabelle, Jace i Alexander. Są z Instytutu.

-Mucho gusto -odezwał się Raphael głosem głębokim, na co Izzy uśmiechnęła się szeroko. -Nie będę wam przeszkadzał w sprawach Clave.

-Więc co was do mnie sprowadza? -zapytał Magnus, siadając na środku kanapy. -Chyba że się zgubiliście.

-Chcieliśmy porozmawiać -zaczęła Izzy i spojrzała wymownie na swojego starszego brata, żeby to on kontynuował, skoro to on ma dobre układy z Magnusem.

-Chodzi nam o to, czy jesteś pewien, że nie chcesz nam pomóc w sprawie tej wampirzycy? -zapytał niepewnie Alec, zupełnie jakby miał dostać reprymendę za samo pytanie.

-Maryse was tutaj przysłała? -zapytał niezadowolony Magnus. -Już mówiłem, że nie mam żadnych informacji.

-Przyszliśmy do ciebie sami, nikt nam nie kazał -odezwał się Jace. -Alec stwierdził, że może jednak nam pomożesz. To naprawdę ważna sprawa. Musimy ją znaleźć.

-Och, Alexander, jak miło z twojej strony, że o mnie pomyślałeś. Jak już mówiłem, myślę, że choć trochę mógłbym pomóc -powiedział spokojnie Czarownik i spojrzał na Aleca z lekkim uśmiechem. -Ale nie wiem, czy wiecie, moje usługi są niezwykle drogie.

-Rodzice na pewno się odpłacą, kiedy dowiedzą się, że nam pomogłeś -stwierdziła Izzy. -Alec wpadnie się odpłacić -odparła Izzy w perlistym uśmiechem, a Jace spojrzał na nią zdezorientowany. -Znaczy ustalić warunki zapłaty, prawda braciszku?

Aleca dosłownie wmurowało. Otworzył swoje usta, żeby coś powiedzieć, ale zamiast tego przerwał mu Magnus. -Podoba mi się taka umowa.

Raphael siedzący w cieniu uniósł brew, patrząc z widocznym rozbawieniem na Aleca, niemogącego powiedzieć słowa.

-Świetnie -mruknął Jace i usiadł na miękkim fotelu, patrząc uważnie na Czarownika. -Teraz powiedz nam wszystko, co wiesz o Camille.

-Camille? -odezwał się Raphael. -Czy ma kłopoty z Clave?

Wszyscy spojrzeli na mężczyznę, który nagle zaczął przejawiać wielkie zainteresowanie całą sytuacją.

-Kiedyś musiała zostać przyłapana -stwierdził Magnus. -Clave działa wolno, ale czasem udaje im się zauważyć coś w porę.

-Nie pozwalaj sobie obrażać Clave -warknął w stronę Czarownika Jace.

-Nie pozwalaj sobie obrażać mojego kota -odpowiedział mu momentalnie Magnus, mrużąc oczy groźnie. -Zawsze mogę się rozmyślić i nie mówić wam niczego.

-Jace, nic już lepiej nie mów -mruknął w stronę złotowłosego Alec. -No więc Magnus. Wiesz, gdzie możemy ją znaleźć?

-Ja mogę wam pomóc. Chcecie ją zabić? -zapytał Raphael niemal w ciągu sekundy. -Pomogę wam.

-Nie chcemy nikogo zabijać, ma informację potrzebne Clave -odpowiedział spokojnym głosem Alec.

-Mogę wam pomóc, Raphael pomoże nam dostać się do jej siedziby -opowiedział Magnus spokojnie.

-Dlaczego tak bardzo zależy ci na pozbyciu się jej? -zapytała Isabelle, przyglądając się eleganckiemu mężczyźnie z hiszpańskim akcentem.

-Ponieważ łamie Porozumienie, a nasz klan nie potrzebuje takiego przywódcy -odpowiedział poważnie, a jego twarz wyrażała całkowite niezadowolenie. -Więc jeśli chcecie ją znaleźć, zaufajcie mi. Doskonale wiem, gdzie jest. Jednak musimy poczekać, aż się ściemni.

-Czyli mamy umowę? -zapytał Jace niepewnie.

-Nie pragnę niczego więcej jak pozbyć się jej raz na zawsze -odparł Santiago głosem mrożącym krew w żyłach.

-Zakładam, że przyda wam się ktoś, kto umie tworzyć portale? -zapytał lekko znudzony Magnus, a Izzy posłała mu szeroki uśmiech, całkowicie się zgadzając.

-Na pewno dostaniesz odpowiednie wynagrodzenie za swoją pomoc -powiedziała dziewczyna do Bane'a, który tylko machnął ręką, jakby to było nic wielkiego.

Sprawa została omówiona w każdym szczególe i kiedy Nocni Łowcy mieli już wracać do Instytutu, aby przygotować się na nocny nalot na siedzibę Camille, Bane złapał Aleca za nadgarstek i przy jego uchu wyszeptał ciche: -Będę czekał na moją zapłatę.

I to było dla młodego Lightwooda po prostu więcej niż tysiąc słów.


	15. Chapter 15

Alec rzucił łuk w zdenerwowaniu, kiedy tylko wrócili do Instytutu. Wiedział, że teraz będzie tylko trudniej, jeśli w ogóle będzie możliwe, aby złapać Camille. Nie mógł uwierzyć, że tak prosta misja nie powiodła się. Mieli tylko ją pochwycić i to by było na tyle, ale okazało się to dużo trudniejszym wyzwaniem, niż ktokolwiek się spodziewał.

-Alec, przestań się zadręczać -powiedziała Isabelle spokojnym głosem, ale on nie potrafił przestać. -Mówię poważnie, nie możesz tak tego przeżywać. Jeszcze ją znajdziemy.

-To moja wina Izzy, mogłem się nie wahać. Sprawa byłaby wtedy zamknięta. Nie rozumiem, jak mogłem popełnić taki głupi błąd -westchnął, opierając się o stół z ciemnego drewna. Zacisnął palce na krawędziach mebla tak mocno, że jego knykcie zbielały.

-Nic z tego, co się stało, nie jest twoją winą. Przecież gdyby nie ty nawet nie bylibyśmy dziś tam, gdzie byliśmy -zauważyła mądrze dziewczyna i założyła kosmyk włosów za ucho. -To tylko dzięki tobie Magnus nam pomógł, co jest całkiem urocze.

Alec zamknął oczy, a jego siostra podeszła do niego i położyła mu dłoń na ramieniu, po czym delikatnie ścisnęła.

-No dalej braciszku, wiem, że też uważasz to za niezwykle kochane z jego strony -szepnęła Isabelle, uśmiechając się niezwykle szeroko. -Przyznaj to!

-On nie zrobił tego ze względu na mnie Izzy -odpowiedział w końcu Alec i spojrzał na siostrę, która tylko skrzywiła się na negatywne nastawienie chłopaka.

-Jesteś tak ślepy czy tylko udajesz? Magnus zrobił to totalnie dla ciebie. Musisz to przyznać Alec, wiem, że w głębi serca się ze mną zgadzasz. Tylko to przyznaj! -zaśmiała się dziewczyna, z rozczuleniem patrząc na swojego brata, który odwrócił wzrok za bardzo zawstydzony tą rozmową.

-Co Alec ma przyznać? -odezwał się Jace, wchodząc do pomieszczenia. Był całkowicie rozluźniony, jakby misja się powiodła, chociaż było całkowicie na odwrót.

-Nic takiego, pójdę już się położyć -wymamrotał Alec, chcąc jak najszybciej wyjść z pomieszczenia i przestać słuchać o tych wszystkich rzeczach o Magnusie.

Alec był skłonny potwierdzić słowa siostry, ponieważ rzeczywiście wydawać by się mogło, że Bane postanowił pomóc Nocnym Łowcom ze względu na to, iż to Alec go poprosił. Sam odmówił udzielenia jakiejkolwiek pomocy Maryse. Jednak Lightwood nie chciał się do tego przyznawać nawet przed sobą, ponieważ to sprawiłoby, że sytuacja, w której się oboje znaleźli, byłaby jeszcze bardziej skomplikowana niż dotychczas, a to zdecydowanie nie było na rękę żadnej ze stron. Mimo wszystko Alec nadal nie mógł zapomnieć tego, co powiedział do niego Magnus, kiedy wychodzili z jego mieszkania. To właśnie sprawiło, że jego pogląd na całą sprawę ponownie stanął pod znakiem zapytania. Niebieskooki zastanawiał się, czy Magnus przypadkiem nie traktował go jako zabawki, którą raz na jakiś czas można się pobawić, a następnie odstawić. Jego przekaz był jasny. Nie oczekiwał niczego więcej niż to, co już raz udało mu się dostać. Alec nie wiedział, czy powinien brnąć w coś takiego. Nie, kiedy już trochę się przywiązał, ponieważ później będzie tylko gorzej.

-Alec. -Isabelle zatrzymała swojego brata, zanim zdołał się ruszyć. -Gdyby nie to, że przekonałeś Magnusa do pomocy, Raphael nigdy nie zaprowadziłby nas do Camille, a to i tak dużo. Będzie jeszcze okazja, aby ją złapać. Nie można poddawać się po jednym razie, ty mnie tego nauczyłeś.

-Izzy ma rację -potwierdził Jace i poklepał swojego Parabatai po plecach. -To twoja zasługa, że byliśmy tak blisko, więc nie powinieneś się obarczać winą za niepowodzenie.

-Macie racje, powinienem być trochę bardziej optymistyczny -westchnął Alec, jednak jego słowa wypowiedziane były bez żadnego przekonania.

-Rozchmurz się zrzędo -zaśmiała się Izzy i pstryknęła brata w nos. -Może zadzwonisz do Magnusa, zanim się położysz, co?

Jace spojrzał tylko na dziewczynę, jakby pozjadała wszystkie rozumy.

-Może pomoże nam z dalszymi poszukiwaniami, zdaje się, że zna Camille dość dobrze -zauważyła dziewczyna, próbując szybko wybrnąć z sytuacji. Alec spojrzał na siostrę i uniósł tylko jedną brew.

-Trochę późno na dzwonienie -zauważył złotowłosy, odszedł parę kroków, po czym ziewnął. -Sam bym się już położył.

Izzy tylko spojrzała na swojego starszego brata i bezdźwięcznie powiedziała „zadzwoń do niego". Alec przewrócił oczami, dając znać, że ten plan jest całkowicie do bani.

-Zrób to -mruknęła trochę za głośno Isabelle, czym zwróciła uwagę Jace'a, który spojrzał na nich. -Dobra, dobranoc Alec. Wiesz, co masz zrobić. Mam nadzieję, że mnie posłuchasz.

-Isabelle, a ja mam nadzieję, że przestaniesz -odezwał się Alec lekko zdenerwowany i wymijając wszystkich, szybkim krokiem ruszył w stronę swojego pokoju.

-O co mu chodziło? -zapytał złotowłosy, patrząc uważnie na Isabelle. -Zauważyłem ostatnio, że coś oboje ukrywacie. Co takiego?

-Jace, może lepiej idź spać, nie przemęczaj swojego biednego mózgu o tak późnej godzinie, bo nie wyjdzie ci to na dobre -zażartowała Izzy, ale widząc poważną minę chłopaka, westchnęła. -Po prostu Alec znowu próbuje zamknąć się przed światem na wszelkie sposoby. Na pewno z tobą porozmawia, kiedy będzie gotowy Jace, wiesz, jaki on jest.

-Tobie powiedział -zauważył niezadowolony blondyn.

-Wiem, że jesteście Parabatai, ale po prostu zaufaj mi. Poczekaj, a sam powie ci o wszystkim -powiedziała z pocieszającym uśmiechem na ustach, jakby Jace'owi miało to rzeczywiście wystarczyć.

Naburmuszony i obrażony na rodzeństwo Jace wyszedł i również skierował się do swojego pokoju.

Isabelle tylko westchnęła i przyłożyła dłoń do czoła, nie wiedząc jak zaradzić, aby wszyscy byli zadowoleni. Czuła, jakby było to ponad jej siły. Nie potrafiła pogodzić wszystkich spraw ze sobą. Mimo wszystko nie poddawała się, przecież ma na nazwisko Lightwood, a Lightwoodowie pokonają wszystkie przeszkody na swojej drodze bez względu na to, jak trudne będą.

Alec po prysznicu leżał w łóżku, próbując zasnąć za wszelką cenę, jednak nie było to możliwe. Jego myśli kłębiły się wokół Czarownika. Nie mógł przestać zastanawiać się nad każdym słowem, które powiedział do niego Magnus, każdym jego spojrzeniem. Wstyd było mu przyznać, ale myślał o jego delikatnych, miękkich ustach. Chciał po prostu powtórzyć jeszcze raz tamtą noc, którą spędzili wspólnie, ale z drugiej strony nie chciał się bardziej przywiązywać, a wiedział, jakby skończyła się taka „niewinna" zabawa z Magnusem. Lightwood nie byłby w stanie się później pozbierać przez długi czas. Jednak ta dziwna więź, która powstałą pomiędzy nimi nie mogła zostać zignorowana. Alec czuł niezwykle potężną siłę, która przyciągała go do Podziemnego. Był tak zafascynowany tym mężczyzną, był zachwycony, zauroczony i nawet nie próbował walczyć z przyznaniem się do tego samemu sobie.

Przewracając się któryś z kolei raz na drugi bok, Alec w końcu nie wytrzymał, chociaż wiedział, że było to całkiem głupie z jego strony. Chwycił telefon leżący na szafce nocnej i bijąc się z myślami, zaczął pisać nową wiadomość, ale po piątej żałosnej próbie ubrania w słowa swoich myśli, zrezygnował.

Sam nie wiedział, jak to się stało, że w końcu postanowił po prostu zadzwonić. Opamiętał się, dopiero kiedy usłyszał w głośniku lekko zachrypnięty głos Magnusa.

-Czego? -wymamrotał zaspany Czarownik, a Alec poczuł dreszcz biegnący w dół kręgosłupa.

-Przepraszam. Obudziłem cię, nie chciałem -wymamrotał zawstydzony Alec, który już chciał zapaść się pod ziemię. Mógł dać sobie spokój z tym kontaktowaniem się do normalnej pory dnia. Czuł ciężkość na żołądku, poczucie winy.

-Alexander -powiedział Magnus i chrząknął cicho. Alec był w stanie usłyszeć, że Czarownik się porusza, ponieważ w tle coś zaczęło szeleścić. -To ty. Nie przepraszaj, możesz do mnie dzwonić o każdej porze dnia i nocy. Coś się stało?

-Nie. To znaczy tak... Nie wiem -odpowiedział Alec, całkowicie plątając się w wypowiadanych słowach. Niebieskooki położył dłoń na swojej twarzy zawstydzony, czuł się tak zażenowany, a jego policzki piekły.

-Słyszałem, że nie udało się złapać Camille -zmienił temat Magnus, nie chcąc, aby Lightwood czuł się niezręcznie. -Przykro mi, powinienem z wami iść, może mógłbym pomóc.

-To dzięki tobie w ogóle ją znaleźliśmy -odpowiedział Alec, próbując nie brzmieć tak żałośnie, jak to sobie wyobrażał. -Gdyby nie ty, nie bylibyśmy nawet blisko dowiedzenia się...

-Raphael wam pomógł -odparł Magnus poważnie. -Nie zrobiłem za wiele.

-Zrobiłeś -upierał się Alec. -Tak w ogóle to dziękuję za to w imieniu moich rodziców. Myślę, że docenili twoją pomocną dłoń.

-Nie obraź się, ale Maryse i Robert nigdy nie doceniliby jakiejkolwiek pomocy ze strony Podziemnego -wypowiedział Magnus cichym głosem, a Alec poczuł ucisk w klatce piersiowej.

-Więc dziękuję w moim imieniu. Ja doceniam to, co dla nas zrobiłeś -powiedział spokojnym głosem Alec, ale jego serce biło tak szybko, że bał się, iż Magnus zdoła to usłyszeć.

-Nie zrobiłem tego dla was -powiedział poważnie Czarownik, a Alec poczuł uczucie smutku.

-Więc cokolwiek cię skłoniło do pomocy, nieważne, dziękuję -odparł szybko Lightwood, patrząc w ciemną przestrzeń swojego pokoju.

Zapadła dość długa cisza, którą przerwał dopiero Magnus.

-Zrobiłem to dla ciebie -wyszeptał niezwykle cicho Bane, nie wiedząc czego spodziewać się po Lightwoodzie.

Gdyby ktoś zobaczył Aleca w tej dokładnej chwili, kiedy zrozumiał, co takiego Magnus powiedział, zacząłby się śmiać. Na twarzy niebieskookiego szczęście mieszało się ze zdezorientowaniem, zadowoleniem i złością.

Jak Magnus mógł mówić takie rzeczy, kiedy Alec był pewien, że dla niego nie znaczy to aż tak wiele, jak dla niego. Cały plan nieprzywiązywania się runął, bo jak on mógł tego nie robić, kiedy słyszał takie coś? Dla Bane'a była to pewnie kolejna gra wstępna, próbował go uwieść, bo Alec był dla niego wyzwaniem. Mimo wszystko Alec całkowicie świadomie na to pozwalał.

-Nieważne -wymamrotał Magnus, odbierając ciszę jako swego rodzaju odpowiedź na wszystko. -Więc był jakiś konkretny powód, dla którego zadzwoniłeś?

-Nie wiem -odpowiedział Alec zgodnie z prawdą. -Niczego już nie wiem.

Magnus mruknął coś do telefonu, czego Lightwood nawet nie był w stanie zrozumieć i znowu coś zaczęło szeleścić.

-Więc po prostu zdzwoniłeś w środku nocy? -zdziwił się trochę Bane, ale z drugiej strony było mu miło, że to o nim pomyślał.

-Myślę -zaczął Alec, zacinając się i czując przygniatającą nieśmiałość. Całe jego ciało wypełniło się zażenowaniem i nie wiedział, czy będzie zdolny powiedzieć coś spójnego. -Ja, chyba, bo... Chyba... Chyba chciałem po prostu usłyszeć twój głos.

Kiedy wyrzucił to z siebie, nie poczuł ulgi, a wręcz przeciwnie - jeszcze większy niepokój, ponieważ brzmiało to tak dramatycznie, a Alec nie chciał, aby jego emocje były wystawione na widok.

Magnus uśmiechnął się do siebie na słowa, które wypowiedział Nocny Łowca i zwinął się w kłębek na swoim łóżku. Jakkolwiek żałośnie to wyglądało, nie przejmował się. Zrobiło mu się miło i beztrosko w najlepszy możliwy sposób, jak już dawno się nie czuł. Mógł mieć wianuszek adoratorów, ale nie każdy potrafił wprowadzić go w stan całkowitego rozmarzenia.

-Cieszę się więc, że zdecydowałeś się zadzwonić -powiedział Magnus z delikatnym uśmiechem, jego głos stał się od razu weselszy.

-Tak, ja też -odparł cichutko Lightwood.

Oboje nie mogli powstrzymać uśmiechu na twarzy. Jakkolwiek z nim walczyli, nie mogli nic z tym zrobić. Wypełnili się pokojem i to już było wystarczające.

-Powinienem iść spać -szepnął Alec, nie chcąc przerywać tej chwili, ale wiedział, że kiedyś musieli skończyć. -Ty również.

-Chyba tak -odparł spokojnie Magnus i zacisnął dłoń na satynowej pościeli. -Więc dobranoc Alexandrze.

-Dobranoc.

Po tym nadal nie rozłączyli się. Wsłuchiwali się w swoje oddechy. Było tak spokojnie, że Alec nie chciał tego kończyć. Chciał zostać w tej chwili już na zawsze, ale nie mogli. W końcu musieli wrócić do rzeczywistości, bez względu jak trudne to było.


	16. Chapter 16

Jace był trochę wściekły na Aleca i ten mógł to poznać od razu po jego niezwykle agresywnych ruchach, kiedy zrobili sobie trening. Był całkowicie nieobliczalny i nie robił sobie żartów ze swojego Parabatai. Lightwood nie był do końca pewien, dlaczego ten tak dziwnie się zachowuje, przecież jeszcze w nocy wszystko było w porządku, nie przejmował się niepowodzeniem misji w przeciwieństwie Aleca, a podczas treningu ociekał niezadowoleniem, jakby niebieskooki coś mu zrobił.

Wayland powalił starszego na ziemię i uśmiechnął się z satysfakcją, po czym wycofał się, kręcąc głową, aby powtórzyć wszystko od nowa.

Alec wstał nieśpiesznie z posadzki i ponownie ruszył na Jace'a, kiedy Isabelle weszła na salę treningową w towarzystwie Hodge'a, który przyglądał się oceniająco dwójce walczących.

-Może jakaś przerwa? -zapytała Izzy spokojnie, krzyżując ręce na klatce piersiowej. -Chłopaki, wiem, że lubicie się bić, ale chwila przerwy nie zrobi wam różnicy.

-Nie teraz -powiedział Jace, próbując ponownie wytrącić Lightwooda z równowagi i podciąć go, aby upadł, jednak Alec przewidział jego ruchy i odparł atak.

Wtedy Alec usłyszał dzwoniący telefon, jednak nie dał się wytrącić z równowagi w przeciwieństwie do Jace'a, który przez to oberwał.

-To twój, Alec -westchnęła Isabelle, widząc, że ekran telefonu jej brata świecił i podeszła do urządzenia, po czym uśmiechnęła się diabelsko. -Na twoim miejscu bym odebrała. To może być coś ważnego.

Alec niemal natychmiast wycofał się z walki, mówiąc do złotowłosego, że robią sobie przerwę. Niebieskooki podszedł do Izzy, która uśmiechała się szeroko i patrzyła na niego z iskierkami w oczach. Chłopak spojrzał na ekran i posłał swojej siostrze niedowierzające spojrzenie.

-Nie mogę uwierzyć, Izzy -westchnął Alec, ale uśmiechnął się mimo wszystko i odebrał połączenie od nikogo innego jak Magnusa. -Cześć.

-Alexander, już myślałem, że nie odbierzesz -powiedział mężczyzna swoim zwyczajowym zadowolonym, szczęśliwym głosem.

-Trenowałem, a coś się stało? -zapytał Alec, po czym spojrzał na dwójkę młodszych od niego.

-Jak szybko muszę się dostać do Instytutu, żeby zobaczyć cię bez koszulki? -zapytał Magnus niemal śmiertelnie poważnie, a Alec poczuł, że zaczyna się rumienić, więc po prostu odwrócił się w mgnieniu oka i wyszedł z sali treningowej jak poparzony. -Zawstydziłem cię? Wybacz groszku.

-Dzwonisz tylko po to, żeby pytać mnie, czy jestem ubrany, czy masz jakiś lepszy powód? -zapytał cicho Alec, nie chcąc, żeby ktoś go przez przypadek usłyszał.

-To gorące, pozwól mi chociaż pomarzyć, dobrze? A co do lepszego powodu, mogę mieć pewien pomysł, gdzie jest Camille -powiedział bez większych emocji. -Także może się przydam.

-No jasne, więc gdzie może być? -zapytał Alec niemal momentalnie, zupełnie zapominając o tym, że przed chwilą był całkowicie zawstydzony.

-Wolałbym porozmawiać osobiście z Maryse, jeśli to nie będzie problem. Poza tym chciałbym załatwić jeszcze jedną sprawę przy okazji -odparł Magnus spokojnie, jakby ta sprawa była jakąś tajemnicą.

-Uh, no więc przyjdź. Rodzice zawsze chętnie usłyszą jakieś wskazówki -stwierdził Alec. -A co to za sprawa przy okazji?

-Nie wiem, może podglądanie cię półnagiego na sali treningowej -zasugerował zadowolony z siebie Magnus, a na jego ustach pojawił się znowu kokieteryjny uśmiech. -Chyba że masz coś przeciwko?

Alec rumienił się jak szalony na zasłyszane słowa.

-Wiem, że właśnie się czerwienisz. Och, Alexandrze, jesteś taki uroczy to niewiarygodne -zaśmiał się lekko Czarownik, a Alec mruknął tylko w odpowiedzi niezrozumiale.

-Przestań, proszę -wymamrotał zażenowany Alec. -Wyglądam przez ciebie jak burak.

-Czasem też się tak zachowujesz, ale to nie rozmowa na telefon -odpowiedział mu Magnus. -Tak czy owak, wpadnę popołudniu. Może być?

-Im wcześniej, tym lepiej -powiedział Alec zadowolony.

-Mówisz to w kontekście szybszego złapania Camille, czy szybszego zobaczenia mnie? -zapytał bezwstydnie Magnus, co znowu sprawiło, że Alec przybrał lekkiej barwy czerwieni.

-W obu kontekstach, tak myślę -odparł z uśmiechem Alec i oparł się plecami o ścianę. -Także tego... Będę czekał.

-Do zobaczenia cukiereczku -powiedział Bane swoim uwodzącym tonem.

-Do zobaczenia Magnus.

Alec postanowił najpierw poinformować swoich rodziców, zanim kompletnie jego świadomość odleci w stronę Magnusa i zapomni o całym świecie, a Izzy będzie się z niego jawnie nabijała, co nie powinno być jakąś wielką tragedią w porównaniu tak długiego czekania na Magnusa.

Lightwood wiedział, że nie powinien, że jeszcze dzień wcześniej był przekonany o tym, iż przywiązanie się do Podziemnego nie mogło wchodzić w rachubę. Jednak po ich rozmowie Alec postanowił dać się po prostu porwać w wir tego szaleństwa, chciał poczuć się beznadziejnie zraniony, jeśli to miało dać mu, chociaż chwilę szczęścia. Był całkowicie świadomy ryzyka i tak, chciał je podjąć.

-A ty co taki szczęśliwy? -zapytał Robert, spoglądając na syna lekko zdezorientowany.

-Chciałem wam coś powiedzieć -odparł Alec z ogromnym uśmiechem i jeśli to dla jego rodziców nie był powód do różnych dziwnych myśli, to byłoby to dość zastanawiające. Maryse spojrzała na swojego męża zdezorientowana i z lekką obawą przed wieściami, jakie miał dla nich syn.

-Coś się stało? -zapytał mężczyzna, przyglądając się swemu synowi zaniepokojony.

-Wasze miny mnie przerażają. Nic się nie stało, chciałem tylko powiedzieć, że popołudniu wpadnie tutaj Magnus -odparł Alec bardzo szybko.

-Magnus Bane? -zapytała matka, unosząc brwi tak wysoko, jak tylko się dało, ponieważ to było dla niej całkowicie irracjonalne. -W jakim sensie „wpadnie"?

-Do was -odparł Alec, ściągając brwi, ponieważ nie zrozumiał ich zdziwienia. -Ma jakieś informacje odnośnie Camille -wymamrotał chłopak niepewnie, patrząc w konsternacji na rodziców. Nastała chwila ciszy pomiędzy rodziną aż w końcu wszyscy odetchnęli z ulgą.

-Oczywiście! -powiedział Robert. -Tak, chce pomóc, przecież to jasne.

-No w zasadzie to nie do końca -stwierdziła Maryse. -Pewnie zażąda czegoś niezwykle cennego za swoją pomoc. Mimo wszystko dalej zastanawia mnie, jak w ogóle zmusiliście go do mówienia.

-Mamo, no wiesz, Izzy ma w sobie urok, nikt nie potrafi jej się oprzeć -skłamał Alec, ale w głębi sobie był samolubny i przypisał zasługi sobie, przecież sam Magnus potwierdził, że zrobił to dla niego. -Najważniejsze jest to, że chce pomóc i dzięki temu szybciej uporamy się z tą sprawą.

-Tak -odparła Maryse, jednak spoglądała na swojego męża z zagadkowym wyrazem twarzy. -No nic, dziękuję za informację.

Alec nie chciał przeciągać tej rozmowy, więc kiwnął tylko głową i wyszedł z pomieszczenia, aby ponownie udać się na salę treningową i poinformować resztę, jak mają się sprawy.

Kiedy Isabelle tylko go zobaczyła, na jej twarzy pojawił się szeroki uśmiech.

-Długo cię nie było -zauważyła, patrząc na niego od stóp do głów, jakby miała nadzieję, że znajdzie w jego wyglądzie coś tajemniczego.

-Musiałem iść do rodziców -odpowiedział Alec i spojrzał na Jace'a, który zakończył specjalnie potyczkę z trenerem, aby usłyszeć, czy jego Parabatai ma coś ciekawego do powiedzenia. -Magnus ma nowe informacje dotyczące położenia Camille.

-Och, czyli musimy do niego iść, żeby się dowiedzieć? -zapytała rozanielona Isabelle, a Alec przewrócił oczami i pokręcił głową przecząco.

-On przyjdzie dziś do Instytutu -odpowiedział najstarszy z rodzeństwa, na co jego siostra pisnęła zadowolona. -No już nie ciesz się tak.

-No co? Fajnie będzie się znowu z nim zobaczyć, mam rację? -powiedziała zadowolona, a Jace spojrzał na Aleca pytająco, na co ten tylko wzruszył ramionami, udając, że nic nie wie. -Muszę wybrać ubrania!

I tak szybko, jak to powiedziała, zmyła się z pomieszczenia, stukając swoimi szpilkami o kamienną posadzkę.

-Dziewczyny są dziwne -stwierdził Jace, a Alec pokiwał głową w całkowitym zrozumieniu. -Po co chce wybierać ubrania? Chce mu zaimponować?

I wtedy Alec uświadomił sobie, że ona wcale nie chciała wybierać ubrań dla siebie, a dla niego.

-Nie wydaje mi się, przecież to Izzy, wiesz, że lubi wyglądać świetnie przez cały czas -wymamrotał Alec, wiedząc, że musi jak najszybciej wybić siostrze głupi pomysł z głowy. -Może pójdę lepiej sprawdzić, co ona kombinuje, bo później może zrobić się trochę niezręcznie.

-Masz rację, powinieneś trochę ją przystopować, bo wyjdzie z tego coś dziwnego -stwierdził Jace, więc młody Lightwood nie czekał ani chwili, ulotnił się z sali treningowej i ruszył w stronę swojego pokoju, przekonany, że to właśnie tak znajdzie siostrę.

Nie przeliczył się. Isabelle rzeczywiście stała już przy jego komodzie i przeglądała po kolei niezbyt rozległą kolekcję koszulek Aleca.

-Człowieku, czy ty masz wszystko w jednym kolorze? -zapytała retorycznie, a Alec westchnął niezadowolony.

-Nie muszę się stroić, bo Magnus przyjdzie do instytutu, wiesz o tym? -wymamrotał Lightwood z przekonaniem, że ma całkowitą rację.

-A co, masz zamiar i tak pozbyć się tych ubrań, kiedy przyjdzie? -zapytała dziewczyna i spojrzała na niego z błyskiem w oku. -Albo lepiej mi nie mów i tak skłamiesz.

-Nie chodziło mi o to, po prostu jakoś nie miał nic przeciwko, kiedy wyglądałem jak ja, więc nie rozumiem, czemu niby miałby mieć jakieś obiekcje teraz -odpowiedział Alec, czując się trochę zawstydzony przez samo myślenie o tym, że może podobać się Magnusowi.

-Wiem, ale może po prostu ubierzesz się inaczej, myślę, że doceniłby to -stwierdziła Izzy zadowolona. -Myślę, że zrobiłoby mu się miło, kiedy zobaczy, że dla niego ubrałeś się ładnie.

-Nie zależy mi na tym -odpowiedział zgodnie z prawdą Alec.

-Ale może Magnusowi na tym zależy -odpowiedziała siostra, otwierając kolejną szufladę komody i z niezadowoleniem szybko ją zamknęła, widząc w niej bieliznę.

Otworzyła kolejną, czyli tą, której Alec używał najrzadziej, prawie nigdy. Trzymał w niej rzeczy, które już raczej nie były zbyt wyjściowe. Taka szuflada zapomnienia na stare rzeczy. Mimo wszystko Isabelle zaczęła przekładać koszulki jak szalona, aby po chwili wydać z siebie niedowierzające westchnienie.

-Alec, masz rzeczy, które nie są czarne, na Anioła! -zawołała, przyglądając się z zachwytem w odkryte skarby, o których Lightwood najchętniej by zapomniał. Chłopak zaczął się zastanawiać, dlaczego nie wyrzucił tego wszystkiego, kiedy miał ku temu okazję. -To kolor zielony, nie mogę uwierzyć. Alec, te rzeczy są całkowicie nowe, czy ty kiedykolwiek je ubrałeś?

-Nie i nie mam zamiaru -stwierdził niezadowolony. -Daj spokój Izzy, mogę ubrać po prostu coś czarnego?

-Nie! -zawołała. -Nie wiem co wybrać. Matko, nie wiem nawet, co by do ciebie pasowało, bo nie widziałam cię od tak dawna w niczym kolorowym. Och! Chyba znalazłam zwycięzcę.

Alec przechylił głowę do tyłu całkowicie zmieszany i bezsilny wobec swojej młodszej siostry, która nie dała sobie przemówić do rozumu. Wiedział, że nie ma większego wyboru niż przetrwać rewolucje Isabelle i w końcu jej to minie.

-Patrz, wygląda świetnie, musisz przymierzyć -stwierdziła, rzucając do brata koszulkę w bordowym kolorze.

-Może być -stwierdził spokojnie, odkładając ubranie na łóżko, co Isabelle skwitowała niezadowolonym i rozczarowanym spojrzenie. -Ubiorę ją Izzy, spokojnie. Przecież wiesz, że nie kłamię.

-Więc teraz marsz pod prysznic i musisz się ubrać, zrobimy coś z twoimi włosami -powiedziała, ale na to Alec spojrzał na nią nieufnie. -Nic wielkiego, nikt nie zauważy, obiecuję!

-Czym zawiniłem, że mam taką siostrę? -zapytał w stronę sufitu Alec, za co Izzy rzuciła w niego zwiniętą koszulką w zielonym kolorze.

-Chyba czym zasłużyłeś na taką super siostrę -poprawiła go, dobitnie akcentując słowo „super", aby przypadkiem jej brat nie zrozumiał przesłania.

-Wmawiaj sobie, Isabelle!


	17. epilog

Alec czuł na sobie spojrzenie Jace'a i Maxa. Naprawdę nie chciał być niemiły, ale posyłał im zdenerwowane spojrzenia, aby przestali patrzeć. Przecież nie wyglądał źle, co więcej - wyglądał dobrze i może to bardziej sprawiało, że nie mogli oderwać od niego wzroku. Alec nie mógł spokojnie nawet zjeść obiadu, bo dwójka mu się przyglądała, co Izzy kwitowała tylko zadowolonym uśmiechem, ponieważ była niezwykle dumna z tego, jak jej brat wyglądał.

-Przysięgam, że zaraz stąd wyjdę, nie patrzcie na mnie jak na nie wiadomo co -powiedział w końcu Alec, czując te przeszywające spojrzenia.

Nastała cisza, dość długa i Lightwood już myślał, że miał z głowy całą ferajnę, kiedy odezwał się najmłodszy z rodziny.

-Czy ty się uczesałeś? -zapytał niedowierzająco Max, patrząc dużymi oczami na swojego starszego brata, którego praktycznie nie poznawał.

Isabelle nie wytrzymała i zaczęła się śmiać na cały głos, Alec zaczął się czerwienić, a Jace tylko zmrużył oczy, nie mogąc zrozumieć tej sytuacji.

-Wyglądam normalnie, nie wierzę, że wy tak na poważnie -mruknął Alec z niezadowoleniem, ale dwójka chłopaków nadal nie była przekonana. -Nie no, po prostu nie wierzę, wychodzę. Z wami nie da się wytrzymać.

-Po prostu nie masz swetra -zauważył młody Lightwood. -Zawsze chodzisz w swetrze, kiedy nie musisz nic robić.

-Chłopcy -zganiła ich w końcu Isabelle. -Dajcie spokój naszemu braciszkowi, przecież wygląda dobrze, a to najważniejsze, prawda?

Bez przekonania zgodzili się z siostrą, ale to nie sprawiło, że ich spojrzenia nie były utkwione w chłopaku, który za wszelką cenę starał się zjeść obiad bez tego oceniającego wzroku.

Jego uwagę na chwilę odciągnął sms, który do niego przyszedł.

Od: Magnus  
„Będę za chwilę groszku, mam nadzieję, że masz czas, aby mnie porządnie przywitać ;)"

Isabelle bez patrzenia na ekran telefonu jej brata, wiedziała, od kogo jest, ponieważ Alec skupił się na tym aż za bardzo, po czym wystukiwał odpowiedź chyba sześć razy, zanim napisał odpowiednią.

Do: Magnus  
„Przekonamy się, kiedy już się zjawisz."

Alec nie czekał na więcej wiadomości, wiedział, że Bane był słowny i rzeczywiście zjawi się już za chwilę.

-Magnus będzie za minutkę -powiedział w końcu Alec, a Isabelle zachichotała niczym zakochana trzynastolatka.

-Kto po niego pójdzie i zaprowadzi do rodziców? -zapytała dziewczyna, patrząc na swojego starszego brata wymownie.

-Alec -powiedział nagle Jace, a Alec i Izzy spojrzeli na niego zdezorientowani.

Najstarszy Lightwood nagle poczuł paraliżujący strach. Czy Wayland dowiedział się, że Aleca coś łączy z Czarownikiem? Nawet jeśli to nie dawał tego po sobie poznać.

-Alec, więc idź -wymamrotała Isabelle z lekkim zdezorientowaniem, ale po prostu nie wiedziała, czy Jace w końcu połączył fakty i zrozumiał, co takiego dzieje się przed jego nosem, czy może chodziło o coś innego.

Alec poszedł w stronę wejścia do Instytutu, ale już na swojej drodze napotkał Czarownika, który uśmiechnął się w jego stronę od razu, kiedy go zobaczył. Następnie zmierzył go wzrokiem, uniósł brwi i jego uśmiech się poszerzył, całkowicie zadowolony z tego, co widzi.

-No proszę, wyglądasz świetnie Alexandrze, witaj -powiedział mężczyzna, podchodząc do Lightwooda tak, że dzielił ich już tylko krok. Bane zachowywał dystans w razie, gdyby ktoś z rodziny Nocnego Łowcy postanowił pojawić się na korytarzu. Nie chciał wystawiać młodego Łowcy na niekomfortowe pytania.

-Naprawdę? Dziękuję -powiedział nieśmiało Alec, po czym przygryzł lekko wargę, co sprawiło, że poczuł się jak jakaś typowa nastolatka, która widzi chłopka jej marzeń.

-Obłędnie bym rzekł, ale nie znaczy to, że nie mam ochoty ściągnąć z ciebie tych ubrań -odpowiedział uwodzicielsko Magnus, na co Alec zaczął się rumienić. -Nie masz przypadkiem teraz treningu, abym mógł popatrzeć?

-Nie -wymamrotał Lightwood. -Może lepiej zaprowadzę cię do rodziców, zanim sprawisz, że spalę się przez ciebie ze wstydu.

-Nie rozumiem, jak można się wstydzić tego, że jest się seksownym -stwierdził Magnus, poprawiając swoją dłonią kołnierzyk bluzy Aleca, co wywołało u Nocnego Łowcy najmilsze uczucie ciepła w sercu. -Taki gorący, aż szkoda zajmować się czymś innym niż tobą.

-Przestań -odparł niebieskooki, odwracając wzrok od Magnusa zbyt zawstydzony tą sytuacją, aby móc patrzeć mu w oczy.

-Nie bądź taki skwaszony, cukiereczku -powiedział Czarownik z uśmiechem. -Chodźmy już do Maryse i Roberta, żebym mógł jak najszybciej zakończyć tę sprawę i zająć się czymś ważniejszym.

-Jasne -odpowiedział Alec spokojnie i starając się opanować, zaprowadził Podziemnego do rodziców, niczym dobre dziecko. Jednak w jego głowie ciągle przelatywały myśli o Magnusie i nie był w stanie z tym walczyć.

Po tym, jak zostawił Bane'a w bibliotece razem z najstarszymi, postanowił udać się do kuchni, gdzie jego rodzeństwo nadal siedziało i konsumowało obiad. Było między nimi dziwnie cicho, czego Alec nie zamierzał nawet komentować. Usiadł obok siostry i wrócił do jedzenia swojej porcji. Najbardziej zastanawiające było to, że Izzy nie wypowiedziała żadnego dwuznacznego komentarza na temat Aleca i Magnusa. Jednak Lightwood postanowił po prostu oddać się rozmyślaniom o Czarowniku, który znajdował się kilka pomieszczeń dalej.

Po godzinie spotkanie w bibliotece nadal trwało, co lekko zaniepokoiło Aleca, przecież Magnus miał powiedzieć tylko, gdzie może znajdować się Camille i na tym zakończyć. Jace też trochę się zaniepokoił, co można było zauważyć przez to, iż spoglądał bezustannie na zegar. Jego twarz była całkowicie kamienna.

-Jak myślisz, o czym mogą tak długo rozmawiać z tym Czarownikiem? -zapytał w końcu Wayland, a Alec wzruszył ramionami z lekkim grymasem, ponieważ nie miał pojęcia.

-Myślałem, że załatwią to w pięć minut -stwierdził Lightwood, a Isabelle westchnęła ciężko, jakby chciała przypomnieć chłopakom o swoim istnieniu.

Jak na zawołanie drzwi od biblioteki otworzyły się i wyszedł z nich Robert z nietęgą miną, a zaraz za nim kroczył znudzony Bane, który spojrzał w bok, na trójkę, która stała w oddali i przyglądała się starszym. Magnus posłał uśmiech w ich stronę, ale po tym odwrócił się do Hodge'a i powiedział coś do niego, na co tamten pokiwał głową w zrozumieniu. Maryse nie wyszła z pomieszczenia w ogóle.

-Idę się czegoś dowiedzieć -powiedziała Izzy i ruszyła zdecydowanie w stronę Podziemnego, który uśmiechnął się do niej czule.

-Isabelle, witaj, świetnie wyglądasz -powiedział miło Magnus, a ta odwzajemniła uśmiech, całkowicie rozanielona w tym momencie.

-Ciebie również miło widzieć Magnus -odpowiedziała całkowicie szczerze. -Jak tam sprawy dotyczące Camille? -zapytała jeszcze, aby stworzyć pozory przed swoim ojcem.

-Opracowaliśmy kilka planów, ale trzeba dowiedzieć się, gdzie dokładnie się znajduje -stwierdził poważnym głosem Robert. -Powinno to nie być takie trudne.

-Och, mój drogi, wszystko, co związane z Camille jest piekielnie trudne -mruknął Bane i spojrzał wymownie na mężczyznę. -Ale pomogę wam, więc macie większe szanse.

-Musisz mi wszystko opowiedzieć -stwierdziła momentalnie Isabelle. -Porozmawiajmy, chodź, przejdziemy się trochę po Instytucie, co ty na to? -wymowne spojrzenie dziewczyny wprawiło Magnusa w osłupienie. Odwrócił się, aby spojrzeć na Aleca, który udawał, że wcale mu się nie przygląda.

-Dobrze -powiedział, oferując jej swoje ramię, które ochoczo złapała i pociągnęła go, aby jak najszybciej ujść z promienia wszystkich.

Wtedy Jace zmrużył oczy niezadowolony i spojrzał na Aleca, jakby znał każdy zakamarek jego duszy, co trochę przestraszyło starszego chłopaka.

-Nie mogę uwierzyć, że Izzy spodobał się ten Podziemny -wypalił nagle złotowłosy z odrazą w głosie, a Alec z szeroko otwartymi oczami spojrzał na chłopaka, ponieważ takich głupot to jeszcze nigdy nie słyszał.

-Co? -zapytał głupio Lightwood, udając, że kompletnie nie zrozumiał, co Jace powiedział.

-Nie udawaj. Ten sekret pomiędzy tobą i Isabelle, wiem, że chodziło o Magnusa -powiedział chłopak poważnie. -Po prostu nie wierzę, że nie powiedzieliście mi, że ona go polubiła. To takie dziwne. Na początku myślałem, że to ty coś ukrywasz, ale chodziło po prostu o to, że martwisz się o Isabelle i jej głupie zauroczenie w tym dziwaku.

-Izzy i Magnus Bane? Ten Magnus Bane, który przed chwilą tutaj stał? -zapytał Alec, nadal nie wierząc, że Jace mógł pomyśleć o czymś takim.

-Ma obsesję na jego punkcie, przecież ciągle o nim mówi i jest dziwnie szczęśliwa, kiedy tylko go widzi -zauważył Wayland, jakby to była najbardziej oczywista rzecz na świecie. -Od razu widać, że on cię lubi, więc to oczywiste, że Izzy próbuje mu się przypodobać twoim kosztem. Wiem, że ciągle prosi cię, żebyście do niego poszli. A dzisiejsze zachowanie, kiedy powiedziałeś, że przyjdzie do Instytutu? Omal nie rozpadła się z podniecenia.

-Chyba sam nie słyszysz, co mówisz Jace, idę do pokoju -odparł Alec zdecydowanie niezadowolony z tego, jak sytuacja się rozwinęła, ale przecież nie mógł powiedzieć Jace'owi, że to nie Izzy tylko on ma obsesję na punkcie tego Podziemnego.

-Pieprzony podziemny -mruknął na koniec Jace, ale Alec już wolał nawet nie słuchać, co mówi, bo wiedział, że to i tak nie ma sensu, a co najwyżej może się skończyć na rysowaniu runy uzdrawiającej, ponieważ emocje go poniosą i nie zdoła się powstrzymać przed uciszeniem swojego Parabatai.

W tym samym czasie Izzy udawała, że niezwykle interesuje ją sprawa wampirzycy, o której Magnus opowiadał, ale kiedy doszli do zbrojowni, postanowiła się zatrzymać i rozejrzała czy nie ma nigdzie nieproszonych gości. Wciągnęła Magnusa do pomieszczenia i zamknęła za nimi drzwi.

-Isabelle? Może wytłumaczysz mi, co się tutaj dzieje? -zapytał Magnus zdezorientowany, bojąc się nawet o swoje życie. Kto wie, co ona chciała mu zrobić. W gruncie rzeczy nie miał pojęcia, jaka jest, może była stuknięta po matce. Wszystko było możliwe.

Jednak Izzy uśmiechnęła się tylko szeroko.

-Więc ty i mój brat, huh? -spojrzała na niego z uniesioną brwią. Magnus pokręcił nosem, nie chcąc się zdradzić, przecież Alexander chciał, aby to było tajemnicą. -Alec wszystko mi opowiedział, nie martw się.

-Och, więc nie wiem, co mógłbym powiedzieć poza tym -wymamrotał Podziemny.

-No nie wiem, może zapewnij mnie, że to nie była taka jednorazowa przygoda, do której ma się po prostu sentyment, co ty na to? -powiedziała poważnie dziewczyna, krzyżując swoje ręce na klatce piersiowej. Spojrzała na Czarownika wyczekująco.

-Ale to była jednorazowa przygoda -odpowiedział Magnus spokojnie, na co dziewczyna zmarszczyła brwi. -Co nie znaczy, że nie chciałbym, żeby się powtórzyła. Twój brat ma w sobie coś pociągającego. Poza tym z jego telefonu w nocy wnioskuję, że on też mnie polubił. Dlatego dzisiaj przyszedłem do Instytutu, aby z nim porozmawiać, bo nie byłem pewien czy przyszedłby do mnie, jeśli bym go o to poprosił.

-Jednak do ciebie zadzwonił? Już myślałam, że stchórzy -westchnęła zadowolona dziewczyna. -Więc powiedziałabym jakieś słowa, żebyś go nie ranił, ale po pierwsze to robota dla Jace'a.

-A po drugie? -zainteresował się Magnus, spoglądając na pewną siebie dziewczynę, która odrzuciła swoje długie włosy za ramię.

-Myślę, że mogę ci zaufać, że go nie zranisz -odpowiedziała i posłała mu nieśmiały uśmiech. -A teraz pójdziemy znaleźć Aleca, żebyście mogli w końcu porozmawiać.

Magnus uśmiechnął się tylko szczęśliwie w stronę Nocnej Łowczyni i ponownie zaoferował jej swoje ramię, które przyjęła. Spojrzeli na siebie, jakby wszystko mogli sobie przekazać przez swoje oczy.

-Tak w ogóle, świetny odcień szminki, pasowałaby do mnie -powiedziała dziewczyna zadowolona.

-Och, myślę, że powinniśmy wybrać się kiedyś na wspólne zakupy -stwierdził bezceremonialnie Magnus.

-Zdecydowanie!

Wyszli ze zbrojowni i spokojnym krokiem, rozmawiając przyciszonymi głosami na temat kosmetyków. Wrócili do miejsca, gdzie przedtem znajdował się Alec, jednak nie było po nim śladu, więc Isabelle postanowiła zaprowadzić Magnusa prosto do pokoju niebieskookiego.

Zostawiła go pod drzwiami, puściła oczko do Magnusa, szeptając, że jakby zaszła taka potrzeba to będzie ich kryła, po czym odeszła.

Czarownik z uśmiechem zapukał o lekko uchylonych drzwi do pokoju, jednak nikt nie odpowiedział, więc wszedł do środka i rozczulił się widokiem Aleca leżącego na brzuchu, wczytanego w jakąś książkę. Ciemnowłosy ignorował cały świat zewnętrzny, kompletnie skupiony na lekturze.

-Rośnie nam tutaj mały kujon -zażartował Magnus, podchodząc do łóżka, a na dźwięk jego głosu Alec wzdrygnął się i spojrzał na intruza.

-Magnus, jeszcze tutaj jesteś? Myślałem, że Izzy cię odprowadzała -powiedział chłopak i uśmiechnął się delikatnie w jego stronę, po czym zamknął książkę w pośpiechu i podpierając się na łokciach, odłożył ją na stolik nocny.

-Miałbym wyjść bez pożegnania z moim ulubionym Nocnym Łowcą? -zapytał Czarownik, udając całkowicie oburzonego słowami chłopaka. Powoli zaczął podchodzić w stronę łóżka, na którym znajdował się Alec.

Lightwood niezgrabnie, przekręcił się tak, aby usiąść na łóżku normalnie i oprzeć się o zagłówek.

-Zgaduję, że chodzi o mnie -mruknął nieśmiało Alec, spoglądając na Podziemnego spod długich, czarnych rzęs. -Więc przyszedłeś się tylko pożegnać?

-A oferujesz jakieś specjalne rozrywki? -zapytał mężczyzna z brokatem we włosach, siadając na łóżko w najodleglejszym miejscu od Aleca, który od razu to zauważył i spojrzał na łóżko, po czym prosto w oczy Magnusa. -Ten wzrok jest jakiegoś rodzaju podpowiedzią? Ponieważ mam naprawdę brudne myśli w tej chwili.

-Czy ty myślisz tylko o jednym? -zapytał Lightwood, odwracając wzrok zbyt zawstydzony, żeby móc patrzeć na wyzywające spojrzenie zielono-złotych oczu.

-Tak, o tobie -odpowiedział zgodnie z prawdą Magnus, co sprawiło, że serce Aleca zaczęło bić w zabójczym tempie. Nie był pewien, czy Czarownik jest poważny, czy robi sobie żarty. -Ostatnio nie mogę pozbyć się ciebie z mojej głowy. To uciążliwe.

Alec czuł się niepewnie jak nigdy w życiu. Nie wiedział, co robić. Na misjach było prościej, ponieważ od dziecka był trenowany do walki z demonami, ale w tamtym momencie w sypialni Nocnego Łowcy - nic nie było proste. Każde słowo, które przychodziło mu na myśl, wydawało się nieodpowiednie. Nie potrafił sobie poradzić z rozmową, która schodziła na temat emocji. To było najgorsze, co mogło być, ale z drugiej strony najlepsze, przecież jeśli taka rozmowa się zaczynała - oznaczało to, że jakieś uczucia między nimi musiały istnieć.

Młody Łowca nie wiedział, czy Magnus odczuwa po prostu fascynację czymś, czego wcześniej nie doświadczył, chce przeżyć kolejną przygodę z niebieskookim, czy może po prostu go lubi. Tak z czystej, niezależnej od żadnych fizycznych atrybutów. Jednak Alecowi ciężko byłoby uwierzyć, że rzeczywiście tak jest. Przecież jest nim - kimś, kto nie ma wiele do zaoferowania, a w zasadzie nie ma praktycznie nic.

-Jestem dla ciebie uciążliwy? -odparł cicho Alec, nadal wpatrując się w dystans, który zachował Czarownik pomiędzy nimi.

-Nie ty, ale moje wyobrażenie o tobie, moje wspomnienia. To uciążliwe, owszem, ale to dlatego, że przez ostatnie sto lat nie reagowałem na nikogo w ten sposób -powiedział cicho mężczyzna, było mu trudno się do tego przyznać, jednak nie widział innego wyjścia. -Alexandrze, czy mógłbyś na mnie, proszę, spojrzeć? Dlaczego tak torturujesz wzrokiem to biedne łóżko? Jeśli chcesz, to wyżywaj się na mnie.

-Więc chcesz powiedzieć, że w pewien sposób -zaczął Alec, spoglądając na miodową cerę mężczyzny, który uśmiechnął się lekko w jego stronę -tak jakby mnie... lubisz?

Czarownik zaśmiał się, słysząc to wydukane niepewnie pytanie.

-Oczywiście, że cię lubię. Myślałem, że zrozumiałeś to, kiedy spędziliśmy razem noc -odparł Magnus. Nie użył słowa seks, ponieważ wydawało mu się to dziwnie nieodpowiednie w tej sytuacji. -Jeśli chodzi o tamten spędzony wspólnie wieczór i wszystko, co stało się później -zaczął niepewnie Bane, chcąc wytłumaczyć wszystko, ponieważ nie był fanem nierozwiązanych spraw i niedomówień. Chciał mieć wszystko czarno na białym. -Musimy o tym porozmawiać, nie sądzisz?

-Ta rozmowa to jedna ze spraw, które przyszedłeś załatwić do Instytutu? -zapytał Alec w końcu, czując dreszcz przechodzący od karku w stronę łopatek.

-Tak, chciałem z tobą porozmawiać, czy- -urwał Magnus, kiedy wypowiadane przez niego zdanie zakłócił dźwięk telefonu komórkowego. Alec spojrzał na Czarownika lekko przerażony.

-Odbierz -powiedział szybko Lightwood, a Magnus niezadowolony z tego, że ktoś mu przerwał, ale mimo wszystko sięgnął po telefon, po czym niezainteresowany odrzucił połączenie i rzucił telefonem na łóżko, jakby zupełnie go to nie obchodziło. -Kto to?

-Raphael -odpowiedział szybko. -Wracając do tematu.

-Nie odbierzesz od niego? Może to coś ważnego? -zasugerował Lightwood, patrząc na Magnusa niepewnie. Mężczyzna uniósł brwi zdezorientowany.

-To tylko Raphael, spokojnie -powiedział Magnus z lekkim uśmiechem, ale widząc skwaszoną minę Nocnego Łowcy, jego uśmiech zniknął. -Co się stało?

-Mówisz tak o każdym, z którym sypiasz? -zapytał nagle Alec, czując, że jego policzki zaczynają robić się gorące. Nie był pewien czy nie było to z powodu złości, którą czuł w głębi siebie. Czuł się okropnie wkurzony, chociaż dobrze wiedział, jak Magnus żyje i będzie musiał się do tego przystosować.

-Mówimy o tym samym Raphaelu? -zapytał niepewnie Czarownik, przyglądając się czerwonej twarzy chłopaka, który siedział z drugiej strony łóżka. -Cukiereczku, czy ty jesteś zazdrosny?

-Chciałeś porozmawiać na temat tamtej nocy, więc zróbmy to. Może ja zacznę. Więc po pierwsze wyjaśnijmy sobie coś. Jestem świadomy, że dla ciebie to był tylko seks i może trochę mnie poniosło, bo wypiłem za dużo i pomyślałem, że może jednak może coś między nami być. Kiedy obudziłem się rano, uświadomiłem sobie, że nie mam racji, więc wyszedłem. Mimo wszystko masz swoją reputację. Nie chciałem się angażować w coś, co nie ma żadnej przyszłości. Ale teraz wróciłeś i mówisz rzeczy, które całkowicie mącisz mi w głowie, ale na boku jest ten twój przyjaciel. Skaczesz z kwiatka na kwiatek i ja po prostu gubię się w tym, co się dzieje -wydusił z siebie Alec, mówił szybko i gubił się we własnych słowach, ale chciał wyrzucić z siebie każdą rzecz, która siedziała mu na sercu. -Uważam cię za niezwykle przystojnego, chciałbym iść z tobą do łóżka nieskończoną ilość razy i mówię to tylko dlatego, bo prawdopodobnie zaraz zabraknie mi odwagi, żeby wydusić słowo, więc wolę to zrobić teraz. Więc z mojej strony to wszystko.

Magnus wpatrywał się w Nocnego Łowcę, nieśmiałego Alexandra, który właśnie wygłosił najbardziej emocjonalną wypowiedź, jaką Czarownikowi przyszło usłyszeć. Bane był w autentycznym szoku i nawet nie zastanawiał się, że to wszystko, co powiedział Alec, było całkowicie wymyślone.

-Jesteś idiotą -powiedział Magnus i nim Alec zdążył się jeszcze bardziej zarumienić, Magnus zbliżył się do niego i agresywnie zainicjował ich pocałunek.

Lightwood nie opierał się nawet przez chwilę. Poddał się czynności całkowicie. Magnus nie miał zamiaru czekać na żadne zaproszenia, pogłębił pocałunek, trzymając inicjatywę, na co Nocny Łowca raczej nie narzekał. Alec czuł, że zsuwa się do pozycji leżącej, a Bane podąża za nim, nie chcąc przerwać nawet na sekundę ich pocałunku.

Kiedy się od siebie odsunęli na kilka centymetrów, Magnus siedział okrakiem na młodszym chłopaku, który wpatrywał się w niego z całkowitym niezrozumieniem.

-Jak mogłeś pomyśleć, że Raphael jest kimś więcej niż przyjacielem -mruknął, łącząc ich usta kolejny raz. -Przyszedłem tutaj powiedzieć, że polubiłem cię jak nikogo od dłuższego czasu, myślę tylko o tobie i chciałbym zaprosić cię na randkę, a ty myślałeś, że w międzyczasie zdążę przespać się z kilkoma innymi ludźmi, tak?

-Chcesz iść ze mną na randkę? -zapytał zawstydzony Alec. -Czyli nie chodzi tylko o seks?

-Doprawdy jesteś geniuszem, wiesz o tym? -zaśmiał się Magnus i złożył krótki pocałunek na czubku nosa niebieskookiego. -Tak, chciałbym zaprosić cię na randkę. Jeśli chciałbyś iść, byłbym zaszczycony.

-Oczywiście, że bym chciał -wymamrotał chłopak. -Ale jesteś poważny?

-W każdej kwestii -zaśmiał się mężczyzna o kocich oczach i spojrzał wyzywająco na chłopaka, który leżał pod nim całkowicie bezbronny. -W zasadzie nie miałem w planie zapraszać cię na randkę, chciałem tylko dowiedzieć się, dlaczego wtedy zostawiłeś mnie samego w łóżku, ale skoro już wszystko sobie wyjaśniliśmy i wiem, że oboje chcemy tego samego, to nie widzę problemu, żeby zrobić to, co chcemy.

-Więc randka? -zapytał po raz kolejny Alec i uśmiechnął się delikatnie w stronę Czarownika.

-Co powiedziałbyś na jutro? Zabiorę cię do restauracji -powiedział spokojnie Podziemny, ale Alec zmarszczył czoło niezadowolony. -Za dużo Przyziemnych? No dobrze, mamy czas, żeby cię z tym oswoić.

-Nie, nie. Możesz zabrać mnie do restauracji. Po prostu pomyślałem o tym bałaganie, który zostawi Isabelle, kiedy dowie się, że idę na randkę i będzie chciała, żebym wyglądał „idealnie" -odpowiedział cicho Alec.

-Och, Alexandrze. Dla mnie jesteś idealny w każdym ubraniu -powiedział cicho Magnus. -Poza tym, zawsze możesz nie powiedzieć Isabelle, jeśli chcesz, ja też mogę zachować tajemnicę.

-Ona prawdopodobnie stoi pod drzwiami i podsłuchuje każde nasze słowo -powiedział Alec poważnie, a Magnus zaśmiał się cicho, po czym pocałował Aleca ponownie.

Kiedy w końcu zakończyli długą sesję obściskiwania się na łóżku i usiedli obok siebie z lekkimi uśmiechami, Alec czuł się, jakby wszystko zaczęło się układać. To było tak proste, a on tak to skomplikował i nie mógł sobie tego wybaczyć.

-Nadal nie mogę uwierzyć, że brałeś pod uwagę możliwość, że ja i ten naburmuszony idiota Raphael mogliśmy ze sobą spać -powiedział w końcu Magnus, a Alec po raz kolejny zaczął się rumienić.

-A ty mógłbyś przestać o tym wspominać! -odpowiedział niezadowolony chłopak.

-Nigdy w życiu -odparł lekko Magnus. -Poczekaj tylko, aż Ragnor się dowie, umrze ze śmiechu.

-Nie wiem, kim on jest, ale to mi się nie podoba. To w ogóle nie jest śmieszne -mruknął Nocny Łowca z niezadowoleniem. -Przestań się nabijać.

-Jestem niezwykle zabawne. Poza tym wyglądasz uroczo, kiedy się złościsz -stwierdził Czarownik, kładąc dłoń na policzku Alexandra. -A teraz wybacz, ale muszę wrócić do domu i zadzwonić do Raphaela, żeby wszystko mu opowiedzieć.

Alec przewrócił oczami, ale uśmiechnął się, kiedy Magnus pocałował go w policzek, po czym stworzył portal, w którym zniknął z uśmiechem na ustach i szczęściem wypełniającym go od stóp do głów.

Nocny Łowca nareszcie poczuł się w pełni szczęśliwy, w każdym calu, każdym milimetrze. Jego ciało chciało eksplodować, ale nie potrafiło, nie mogło wyzwolić z siebie tej niezwykłej energii. Nie potrafił opisać tego, jak wspaniałe było to uczucie. I pomyśleć, że to wszystko przez zwykłe _perfumy._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wiem, że ta końcówka zostawia wiele do życzenia i chcielibyście dowiedzieć się czegoś więcej, jednak chciałam, aby zakończenie było takie otwarte, aby każdy mógł sam zakończyć to w sposób jaki będzie mu się podobał!
> 
> Dziękuję, że poświęciliście czas na czytanie! Napiszcie mi, co myślicie o tym opowiadaniu, będę naprawdę wdzięczna. Przyjmuję krytykę, wiem, że nie jestem idealna i zdarzają mi się błędy.
> 
> Kocham was, jeszcze raz dziękuję!


End file.
